Uku pana'i Redemption
by Grand Master Darkstorm
Summary: First Lieutenant Ryan Price has a great job in New York serving with one of the best anti-terrorist groups of all. But when the case he's working on causes him to travel back to Hawaii and begin working with Five-0, something stirs inside of him, his youth returns as he tries to make things right with the one woman he has ever cared about and he will have to make a choice. OC/Kono.
1. Chapter 1:Ke Maka

**Au: Okay, I know this is my first story with Fiv-0 so please be kind to me, I appreciate any and all reviews. Basically this is a OC/Kono story (I know, alot of people will hate me cause there is no Steve/Kono in it, but trust me when I say, there is alot of ground to cover.) This story is follows the story line following Lori Weston's dismissal from Five-0 2x16, but will concurrently follow 2x18 and on, with alot of the episode coverage toward when McGarret went after Wu Fat in 2x20 and so on, but alot will be covered from the finale.**

"Everyone move! Now!"

His team quickly sprinted into position, a young woman in the front, an older man stood across from her, behind them were two younger men squatted into position, and he took a position in the back, assault rifle out.

For First Lieutenant Ryan Price, this mission was just as much of a thrill as being on the battle fields in Afghanistan, fighting alongside his fellow soldiers, while the mission to him, wasn't a just war, but it had to be done, but he was glad to be back home, in New York City and Task Force one forty-five was his new family.

"We move in on two's." Price replied "Kelly," He motioned to the young girl "you move up with Demarco." He turned to the other two "Markus, Robert, you take the lead, make sure no one gets in our way."

Each one of them wore a standard uniform, a Kevlar vest, gun belt for side arms, knives, grenades, whatever they needed and each one had either a machine gun, shotgun or assault rifle with them.

Kelly and Demarco took point on the warehouse door; Markus and Robert were ready to break it down while Price stood in the back. Their mission was given to them a month ago, One forty-five's main goal was to investigate the mafia of New York, the five Dons who ran it had started dying off one by one and each of their men and districts were being controlled by an independent benefactor, a benefactor they identified as Carl Elias Kellham, though he preferred to go by the name Elias, the bastard son of the head Don, Don Giovanni Moretti.

The warehouse the team arrived at was one of Elias' main headquarters, along the harbor near Brinton Beach; Elias took Brinton first in his campaign against the other Dons, about twelve hours before, Moretti was taken into the protection of the Task Force and sent out of state to a disclosed location.

As they approached the door, Price looked at his team, and then at the warehouse, it was a large three story building with a lot of windows, each row having about three or four per level, a perfect opportunity for a sniper, but if they didn't have cover, then this was going to turn into a turkey shoot.

As the door was broken in, Price put a hand on Demarco's shoulder "Sniper, we need cover in there."

Demarco looked at Price, then at a good position and nodded before breaking away from the group and proceeded up a fire escape of a nearby complex.

Price drew his side arm and followed the group inside of the warehouse.

* * *

Demarco reached the roof, a perfect position to get a few headshots in, removing his pack, he unzipped it and dumped the contents onto the ground, smiling, he found his target, the parts for a Barret .50 caliber sniper rifle.

A smile spread on Demarco's tanned face as he began to assemble the rifle, placing the foundation first, then the barrel and slipped it into place, along with a silencer attached to the barrel, the butt of the rifle went next, then a scope, a thermal scope was attached next, he slapped the clip in and pulled back on the trigger along the slide, the rounds slid into place.

Demarco tapped his earpiece "Lieutenant Price, Agent Johnson here. Sniper's in position, I've got eyes on your six."

"_Roger that, the first floor is clear, moving to the second floor now, keep an eye on the third." _

* * *

Price proceeded into the base with his team, Kelly and Robert beside him while Mark stood in front of him.

The interior of the warehouse had a series of crates stacked from floor to roof in about three rows, a few fire extinguishers by the sides of the house, each one was stacked in rows of six, the walls were a dark, charcoal gray and the roof was made of dark wood, the room seemed almost like a maze.

Mark proceeded forward; his body was leaning against one of the crate rows, as he rounded his head, a series of rounds burst, he ducked back around and squatted, his breath was heavy, the source came from a thug with a AK-47, he peered down the sights and fired again,

He was soon joined by another and they both opened fire, Price ducked on the other side of the entrance way, Robert stood with Mark while Kelly stood with Price.

"Now what!?" Robert asked

Price smiled "I got it covered." He cracked his knuckles and went to his belt

Pulling a grenade off of his belt, pulled the pin and chucked it into the air. The grenade was not the typical pineapple shape; it was more of a cylinder shape, as it was flung in the air, it bounced off the wall, landed on the ground and began to roll.

"Everyone, cover your ears!" Price ordered as he covered his ears with his gloved hands

Kelly, Mark and Rob covered their ears as the grenade exploded; a bright burst of light followed the pop.

Price uncovered his ears and stormed forward, pointing his pistol forward, he pressed the trigger four times, and each one was precise and accurate, both shots were sent into one of the thug's arms, the other went into their legs. They each fell to the ground, they roared and they faces were stricken with pain, blood stained their uniforms as Price motioned forward with his hands.

Price proceeded on the wooden stairs moving toward the second floor as his radio went off.

"_Lieutenant Price, Agent Johnson here. Sniper's in position, I've got eyes on your six_."

Ryan pressed a hand to his ear "Roger that, the first floor is clear, moving to the second floor now, keep an eye on the third."

"_Copy that, thing is Price…." _Demarco paused "_the fourth and fifth floors are empty, I see only five bodies on the third, and none of them match Elias' body build." _

Price's eyes widened as he and the team took cover, he shook his head, ran a hand along his dark brown hair and pressed his earphone.

"Repeat that Johnson, did you just say Elias is not here!?"

"_Roger that one LT. Bennett is not going to be happy." _

Price frowned "Of course, continue previous objective, don't let them get us."

"_Got it." _

"Alright team, we've got a problem." Price addressed his team as they broke from cover and proceeded up the stairs

* * *

David Ferrari stood at the end of the third floor, he rocked his neck to both sides, the bones cracking as he drew his pistol and deactivated the safety.

"We're about to have company," Ferrari spoke with a very thick Italian accent "you heard what the boss said, don't shoot until you see the whites of their eyes!"

Each man nodded and pointed their rifles; there were five of them, each one only dressed in a collared shirt and sport jacket. Ferrari on the other hand was an older man in his late thirties, his head was freshly shaven, his skin was olive colored, a thick mustache was over his lip while he wore a freshly cut Italian suit, which consisted of a white collared shirt, a dark gray jacket and matching pants, he wore black Italian loafers on his feet.

As one of the crates fell, the thugs fired at the position with their rifles, each one burned out a full clip on a location that was dead. Each one popped a clip out of their jackets and replaced the dead one.

"Men, keep your heads, we're not going to get anywhere wasting ammo."

"Actually, you're not going anywhere."

Ferrari turned to Price standing in front of him, pistol out, behind him were Mark and Robert, Kelly was pointing her rifle at the side of them.

"Lieutenant Price." Ferrari chuckled "How wonderful it is to see you again _amici." _

Ryan growled "David Ferrari, you are under arrest, drop your weapons on the ground now."

Ferrari still had a smile on his face "Let me think about that for a minute." He paused for a moment "Open fire!"

Just as one of his men were about to fire, a bullet broke the glass, a small hole was in the top right hand corner of the window as the bullet slammed into the thug's shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Ferrari looked at Demarco, who slid the reload throttle and looked through the scope, below them, a series of blue and red lights began to go off.

"Sir, it's the cops." One of the thugs reported

"As you were saying?" Price asked, a smile on his face

"Men." Ferrari gave Price a death stare "Weapons on the ground."

Each one of them dropped their weapons, squatting down on their knees and placing their hands on their heads.

Price stormed over to Ferrari and grabbed his wrist "David Ferrari, you're under arrest for charges of corruption, murder in the first degree, kidnapping…I'll need to get my tablet out to read the rest of them." He cuffed Ferrari's wrists and forced him to his feet and took him out to the police cars outside

* * *

One-forty-five's base was a large building on the outskirts of Manhattan, Robert, Kelly and Mark were outside of the interrogation room, while Demarco and Price stood inside, with Ferrari was handcuffed, his arms on a desk.

The room had dull lighting, but managed to give enough so everyone could be seen, Ferrari was sitting in a chair while Price and Demarco were standing walking around him.

"I want my lawyer." Ferrari demanded

"You'll get one; we just need you to answer a few questions." Demarco promised

"I' m not answering any questions, I know my rights, I have a right to a lawyer, so I want my lawyer."

"Your about not to get one Ferrari," Price growled "if you don't shut up and answer my questions."

The door opened and a man stood in the doorframe, cane in his hands, he wore a black overcoat, a white shirt, black pants and loafers, he had graying hair and dull steely-eyes, the man was in his late fifties early sixties, one could tell by his thin body, wrinkles and a slight hunch in his back and had to walk with a cane.

"Problem in here you two?"

Demarco stepped over and whispered in the man's ear, the man nodded as he proceeded forward, when he got to Price, he looked at him.

"You're in my way boy."

Price held his hands up and backed up as the man raised his cane so the hook was upwards.

"Come on Price." Demarco grabbed his arm and led Price out

As he was escorted out of the room, he could hear the man speak "This is how you interrogate someone!"

The last sound was the screams echoing from Ferrari's mouth.

* * *

Ryan decided to leave the others where they were at and proceeded into processing. A plastic cup of coffee was in his hand as he sat down in a chair.

Processing was where One-forty-five did most of their work, at the back of the room were the offices of Chief Joseph Bennett, he was inside the interrogation room, he had a habit of making criminals talking after five minutes or so, and parallel to it was his office, Kelly and the others didn't have one because they were mostly field agents, he wouldn't have one either had it not been for the Pentagon insisting that he join the task force.

On the main room, was a large table, with touch screen interface, a keypad was suspended in the air by a large movable mechanical arm. Price approached the keypad and pressed a few keys in the keypad.

In a flash, a file appeared on the touch screen table, right above it was a series of televisions which gave them view of everything involving the cases they were working, he turned the TVs off and opened the file.

Inside was information from a case he worked years ago. _Case number 1.17354 _state of Hawaii vs. Yusuf Osman.

That case was so long ago, it was eight years ago and yet it felt like yesterday, Yusuf was a traveler, he had unfortunately been contracted by the Taliban into being an arms dealer, he flew the nuclear weapons to Hawaii, another guy picked them up and would commit another mass murder like when the towers came down eleven years before.

The case got messy because the Hawaii Police Department got involved, the man he worked with was a kind enough of a man, Price was a little too hot headed back then, too stubborn to actually corporate at first, but then something caused them to work together.

The cop, then Detective Kelly had a cousin, a young surfer, about eighteen at the time, she was taken by Yusuf and held as a hostage, Price and Kelly broke in, and he dealt with the arms dealer while Price saved the cousin.

Price had managed to convince the judge to let Yusuf have house arrest charges and if he did it again, Price would personally arrest him, Osman was a good guy, he had a family of five to feed plus a wife waiting for him, though he later found out she left him and they all wanted nothing to do with him, Ryan looked out for Yusuf and he knew he could trust him, the guy was a good guy, he just got pulled into the job, he was fixing cars in a garage in Honolulu now.

But that was eight years ago, no sooner after the case, he had…developed feelings for Detective Kelly's cousin, but he couldn't tell her, she had her whole life ahead of her, a long distance relationship would only mess things up for her.

Price tapped a picture on the screen, the week before he left Oahu he spent some time with her, kidnapping cases struck hard for Price, the picture was of him and her at one of her surfing competitions, right before her start, she had shoulder length brown hair, matching brown eyes, fair, tanned skin, and she stood about a few inches shorter than him, he was wearing tan cargo shorts, a white tank-top and a dark gray short sleeved collared shirt, which was open.

He smiled at the picture, they were so young back then, he was nothing more than a soldier just coming back from overseas serving with Delta Force, it seemed like a lifetime ago since those days, and he wondered what had become of the pair he worked with, whether or not they were still with HPD.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bennett who came in with the rest of the team, Ryan deactivated and closed the case and stood at attention.

"Get your gear Price; you're going back to work."

**AU2: Okay, so I know nothing happened with Five-0 yet, but believe me when I say they will be appearing very soon! In fact there will be two minor characters from Five-0 will appear in the next chapter (One minor, the other was a major character). So don't worry, this NY chapter was just to set the mood. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this, I know I've had a blast planning this out and I can't wait to show you guys this, and dont worry with alot of fans out there of Kono's current romantic interest, there will be a stand off in the later chapters. so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ho'i hou

Price looked at the table as Bennett sat on the chair he was previously occupying, Mark stood next to Price, while Kelly stood on the far end of the table by the door, Demarco stood by Bennett on the right and Robert stood on the left of the chief.

"So, our friend in there talked after about ten minutes," Bennett began

Markus leaned close to Price and whispered "Beat his record of fifteen minutes."

Bennett glared at Mark, who simply shrugged his shoulders "Sorry sir."

"As I was saying," Bennett began to tap keys on the keyboard and the screens turned on, one showed Ferrari with his charges, while the second screen to the left showed Elias' picture, a man in his late forties to early fifties, balding on the top with hair along the sides which was thinning, he wore glasses over his midnight black eyes, on the surface, the man was not a threat, but the ones who never look like a threat ended up being a huge threat.

"Ferrari isn't much to our target Elias; he's nothing more than his door man." Bennett explained "And Elias is gone."

Everyone's eyes grew wide, Price let his hands clench into fits, Bennett nodded in reason, and he knew this one was going to hit Ryan worse than the others.

"He's fled the state," he tapped the keys and a map of North America appeared, taking up all five screens, a few more keys were pressed and a red crosshair appeared on an island chain outside of California "He's meeting with a contact at this location." A couple more keys were pressed and the map zoomed in, the cross hairs were marked at Oahu, Price's eyes went wide.

"Now he's moved since then, to where, I don't know, why he's meeting with an informant in Oahu, I don't know either. But I do know the informant will be on the island. And I'm going to send someone in to find this son of a bitch and bring him back here."

"I volunteer sir." Demarco replied

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Agent Johnson, but I've already picked who I'm sending." Bennett replied

"So who is it?" Kelly asked

Bennett glanced at Price "I'm sending in Lieutenant Price."

"What!?" Price was a bit shocked

"You're still military Price, if I send anyone one of the others; they would be treated as civilians in the eyes of the Hawaiian government and the case would be dead, but as a member of Delta Force, you have access to certain military connections."

Price hung his head, he was getting another chance at this, to make things right, and Elias was going to be stopped, as he held his forehead in his right hand, he had memories of his past, memories of when he was last in Hawaii.

* * *

"_Yusuf Osman," Price yelled as he raised his pistol "put the knife down and let the girl go!" _

_They were on the street in an alley way, several members of Hawaii police department stood behind them, Yusuf, a young man in his early thirties, tanned skin, a thick beard on his face, his long hair tied back, he wore a tan shirt with the sleeves cut off, pants and shoes, the young girl was held by him, her throat was in the crock of his arm, a knife was under her chin._

_Next to Price was Detective Chin Ho Kelly, a senior HPD detective, he had been assigned by HPD so the state of Hawaii could say they had a part in the case, though this was his graduating case that would ensure him as a member of One-Forty-Five. _

"_Why don't you put your guns down, if you don't," Yusuf spoke with a thick Arabian accent, he dragged the dull side of the knife along the young woman's jaw line "she'll be bleeding all over the floor?" _

"_Just drop the gun Yusuf." Chin replied coldly "This will end badly for you." _

"_I don't think so cop, why don't you take your American pig ass back to your headquarters and just let me go, I did nothing wrong." _

_Price drew his knife from his belt, as he looked at the young woman, tears were building it in her eyes as she looked into his eyes, and he knew what he had to do. _

"_Alright, you win Osman." Price nodded at Chin, who lowered his gun_

"_Good, on the ground now!" He demanded_

_Chin lowered his gun first, followed by Price, this had been a month long case, a month long case of chasing him all over the state and eventually, tracked him back to Oahu, and all it took was simply taking one of his comrades and questioning him. _

_Price lowered his pistol next, and then tossed his knife into the space between the young woman and Yusuf's legs._

"_What the hell?"_

_Price drew his pistol and fired into a small opening Yusuf left, his left shoulder blade was exposed, the bullet made impact and Yusuf slammed into the wall, dropping the blade and releasing the young woman, Price ran to her as Chin slapped a pair of cuffs on Osman's wrists._

"_Are you okay?" Price asked helping the young woman to her feet_

_She was eighteen years old, dark brown hair and matching brown eyes, a slight tan skin tone, she smiled as he helped her._

"_I think so." She replied "I can't stop shaking."_

"_It's natural, your body is trying to react and relax." Price smiled "Just give it some time."_

"_Thank you." She smiled "What's your name?" _

"_Price." He shook her hand "Ryan Price."_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Kono Kalakaua." She shook his hand in response_

_A smile spread on Price's face._

* * *

"Everyone, leave us."

Kelly, Demarco, Mark and Robert filed out, as Price followed, Bennett cleared his throat.

"All but you Price, we need to talk."

He turned back around "Sure, what's on your mind Chief?"

Bennett sighed "Price, do you know why your being dispatched?"

"Other than the fact it's a good chance to get away from the big city for a while and catch some waves?" Price smiled and folded his arms over his chest

Bennett shook his head "Walk with me Lieutenant."

"Where to?" Price asked

"Simple, we're getting some pizza." Bennett remarked, a smile spread on his wrinkled face

* * *

The state of New York was known for many things, the original deli sandwich, the Harlem Renaissance, plus some of the best pizzas in the country.

They hopped a bus to Bensenhurst, New York to Spumoni Gardens, a known pizza restaurant, and one of Price's favorites growing up.

He had been sitting under an umbrella picnic table, watching the cars go by, Bennett insisted on getting the food, and paying for it as well, something Price could enjoy.

A lot of thoughts crossed his mind as he sat down on the table; he couldn't understand other than his military status why Bennett would want to send him to Oahu.

He ran through the scenarios and possibilities in his head, there were about a million different outcomes, as Kelly always told him, he had a big brain for his own good, but he could only narrow it down to three possibilities. First, it would be because of his previous mission there eight years ago against Osman. Second, it was a plan, he had been working on this Elias case non-stop for a year now and maybe Bennett wanted him to have a vacation. Finally, the third, and most feared one, he somehow found out about the relationship he had with Kono, if that one was the true reason, he wanted them to get back together after almost a decade, then he would have a difficult choice to make, be with her, or be with his team, but, if he did finish this case, there would be nothing for him there, so maybe settling down with Kono would be good.

"Well?"

Price looked up "Deep subject."

Bennett set both plates in front of each man; each plate held two center pieces of Sicilian pizza, but the good thing about this place is that they put the cheese on the bottom; Price opened a beer and slowly took a sip from the bottle as the Chief sat down.

"What's going on Uncle Joseph?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Price." Bennett remarked

"Oh I think you do." Price beamed at his commander "You could have chosen anyone to be a part of that mission, why me?"

With his dad's death when he was seven, and his mom's disappearance six months later, Joseph Bennett took him in a long time ago, he had been an old friend of his father, so it seemed only natural he was also Price's god father.

Bennett leaned back slightly "I'm going to be honest, there are three reasons. Number one, because of your previous mission there eight years ago,"

Price nodded, he understood that first part.

"Second and third…are kinda intertwined." Bennett replied "Second, it's because I did not lie when I said your military experience would allow you to have some say with this task force and not be treated as a civilian. Third," Bennett reached into his coat and pulled his smart phone out of his pocket, he began to move his shaking left index finger across the screen "You kids call them smart phones, yet only stupid people use them." He handed Price his phone after pressing a few keys

Price took the phone and his eyes grew wide, how did this manage to get out let alone to his own guardian, it was the picture of Price and Kono from eight years ago, at the last…and only surfing competition he cheered him on at.

"You need to learn to close your case files when you're done with them boy." Bennett remarked

Price's eyes never left the phone "How long have you known?"

"About three years now, luckily Elias has made a reason for you go to see her." Bennett remarked "Besides, I taught you a lot of things, but I didn't teach you how to make a difficult decision, and you should have made this decision eight years ago."

Price almost broke the phone, his anger was boiling, and for three years he knew about this, it was his own fault he couldn't be there with her right now, this task force job made him leave only a week after the mission was complete.

* * *

**_Eight years before…Oahu, March 2004_**

_Price stood in front of Kono's family's door, he wanted to tell her, let her know that he was leaving, he had no choice about leaving however, if it was up to him, he would stay, be here with her. His cab honked the horn and he waved at the driver to wait a minute. _

_She had a big surfing competition coming up in a few months, if she won, it could make her career, oh how he wanted to be there with her, to cheer her on the whole time, be there with Chin and watch the best girl in his life make a career, but that was the rub, if he stayed….he could jeopardize his career, let alone hers, she had a big break here, and this would be big, why would she need a lover if she could go pro and go worldwide?_

_Ryan shook his head, and gently lowered it as he walked away from the front porch, tears streamed his face as the door opened, he opened the cab door and looked back, and there she was, Kono stood in the door frame, he didn't know where her parents were, but he knew they would be close._

_He had to make a choice, and do it now, stay with the woman he thinks the world of….or his career and jeopardize hers? He looked Kono in the eyes; he knew this decision was difficult._

_He could hear her move, she was moving from the door, toward him, her feet moving along the wood porch and onto the concrete sidewalk, a look of concern and sadness on her face. Ryan blinked the tears away, he couldn't do it._

"_Wait for me Kono." He said out loud and climbed into the cab, closing the door along with him_

_As she came to where he stood, the cab was already merging with traffic._

* * *

_**Present Day, June 2012**_

Price snapped himself out of the flashback by the time he was back in Queens, New York, his condo, he moved like a shade, almost like he wasn't there, his body moved where he was supposed to go, but his mind wasn't there.

Lunch had been quiet for the rest of the time, he couldn't even enjoy his pizza he was so out of his own mind, every emotion, every moment, it all came back to him like a ton of bricks and he didn't know how to make it stop, maybe Bennett was right, going back was the right thing.

As he walked into his apartment complex, he proceeded past the front desk and proceeded up to the top floor, the condo was on the top floor, as he slid the key inside the keyhole and opened the door, he closed it and slumped down to the floor, his back against the forest green door, he felt the tears flow again.

"Hey, you okay cuz?"

Price looked up, there was Kelly standing near him, her red hair was tied back in a short ponytail, she was wearing a red top, blue jeans and her normal pair of boots, she was Price's cousin from his mother's side, her mom was Price's aunt and his mom's older sister Janet, when Price got appointed to One-forty-five, he persuaded her to leave her job as a homicide detective and join the task force, something she agreed with, when he got back from active service and Oahu, he persuaded her to get an apartment with him, this way family sticks together, as the old saying goes.

Ryan nodded and wiped his eyes "I need to pack; my plane will be arriving in a few hours."

His bedroom was a clutter pile, clothes tossed on the carpet, his bed partially made and partially unmade, his desk was scattered with paper work, his trusty M1911 sidearm he got to keep from the Delta Force, and a cabinet opposite wall with a small flat screen television on it.

He went into the closet and began to pull his suit cases out, he noticed something his suitcase brush against, further inspection revealed his army uniform, he shook his head as he looked it over, dark green and gray camo color, his lieutenant bars were still attached, his name of Price was etched into the right breast name tag, a pair of black combat boots were under them, he gently closed the door, that wasn't the person he was anymore.

He didn't see enough combat to be scarred like so many other veterans, with things as post dramatic stress disorder.

He grabbed a few shirts, pants and shorts from his drawer and began to fold them up as Kelly stood in the door way.

"So, why does Uncle Joe want you to go to Hawaii?" She pondered "This is because of her isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Price, this is me we're talking about." Kelly smirked "I know you too well; you got like this when you were first back on the task force."

"And how did I act?"

"Distant, sad, you cried a lot." Kelly smirked and walked inside, piece of paper in her hand "By the way, while you were out with Joe, you got a phone call."

"From whom?"

"Um…" Kelly looked at the paper "Detective Weston, home land security…."

"Give me that!" Price snatched the paper out of her hand "Since when did Lori change her phone number?"

"Beats me, she said it was new since she got back east. She wants to catch up."

Price pulled his smart phone out and dialed the number, Lori was an old friend of his, she had worked on a few cases together when he first started with One-forty-five, and he had maintained contact with her through the years, though her recent disappearance had him worried.

The phone rang for a few seconds "_It's about time Price." _

"Lori!" Ryan smiled "Good to hear from you."

"_Your cousin tells me your involved on a case coming up." _

"That's classified Lori, you know that."

"_On my way over, gonna drive you to the airport." _

"Lori…that's not necessary, I can just call a cab."

There was a pause, and Kelly smiled at him.

"You're coming over and planting your heel in my ass?" Price pondered for a moment, then shuddered "I'm still recovering from when your stiletto boots were implanted last time."

* * *

A black town car pulled up to the front of the apartment complex as Price walked out of the front door, he had switched out a white collared shirt, black pants, black oxford dress shoes and a black sport jacket which had only the first button done.

"Wow, look at you, all dressed up for work now huh?"

Price looked up at Lori, her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail, she wore a red top with a black jacket, blue jeans and black boots that went up to her kneecaps.

He walked over and gently hugged her, around his left arm was his laptop bag, and his suit case was by his other arm.

"Well, first impressions always count."

"Can I give you a bit of fashion advice Price?" She joked "When you land in Oahu, you may," She pressed a button on her car key and the trunk popped open "want to take that jacket off."

"Gets too warm?" Price asked as he placed the suitcase inside the trunk

"You could say that." Lori smirked and got inside the driver's seat, she lowered the window as Kelly walked toward them "Kelly, see you this weekend."

"Right," Kelly smirked "Yoga this weekend."

"Oh great, that's just what I need," Price shook his head "my cousin will become just as bad as you Lori."

"Sure I will." Kelly smiled as she hugged her cousin "Let me know when you land."

"Of course." Ryan hugged her back

He then parted and walked into the side seat and climbed inside. The car's engine started and drove off onto the road.

* * *

The car ride was mostly them catching up, mostly Price talking about the case with Elias, Lori talked, but not too much about her previous assignment in Oahu, he knew she was working with this Five-0 task force, she was the only one he told about him and Kono eight years prior. She could never be his girlfriend, they were too alike.

As they pulled into the airport, Price took a breath and sighed, he didn't understand why Lori wasn't talking about Five-0, and he knew that if she kept a secret, there was a good reason.

"Well, this is it." Ryan looked at his watch, three hours until his flight

"You'll do fine; I'll keep an eye on New York for you." Lori smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Thanks Lori." They quickly embraced and he got out of the car

* * *

Processing took forever; they kept trying to take his pistol! As he boarded the plane, Price walked into the first class section of the plane, luckily Bennett had managed to buy out the two other seats next to him.

As he sat down in his seat by the window, a young blonde stewardess approached him.

"Heading to Oahu Lieutenant?"

Price looked at her, she had light blue eyes, short blonde hair, but she looked almost familiar, though he couldn't place it.

"How did you know…?"

"Your badge on your I.D."

He looked down, he forgot he had to have his I.D. pinned to his jacket so he could take his gun through processing; he gently removed his I.D. from his jacket and placed it in his pocket.

"How long until we land Miss…"

"McGarrett, Mary McGarrett."

"Mary," Price smirked "Weird, you don't look like a Mary to me."

"Mary-Ann actually, I just prefer Mary."

"Alright then Mary." Price smiled "Been to Oahu before?"

"Yes I live there, so does my brother."

"Your brother?" He raised an eyebrow

Mary simply nodded; this was Price's way of gathering information "Younger brother?"

"Older, heads a task force on the island."

"Five-0 right?"

"How did you…?"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was being ushered to the tail section of the plane "Gotta go, have a safe flight Lieutenant."

Price nodded and leaned back as she walked off, it was finally happening, he was going back to the island where he felt almost reborn, but it had almost been a decade, he didn't know if he was going to see her there.

If he did, he would make it right, he wouldn't put this job ahead of her ever again, but he knew what he had to do.

The flight still had a half an hour left on it, he pulled his phone out and accessed his contacts, while he hadn't been in contact with some people from his past in eight years, and there was one person he could go to.

The phone rang and the other side picked up "Hey it's me; I need you to pick me up. I'll let you know when I land."

* * *

As the plane took off into the air, a man stood on the roof of a tall building by the airport sat back in a beach chair, scotch glass in one hand, a pair of binoculars in the other, he placed his glass on the ground and pulled his phone out, he typed in a number.

The man had slicked back, raven black hair, matching black eyes, and wore a full black suit with gloves on his hands.

"It's me." He spoke with a thick Italian accent "Price is heading out after him now, how should we proceed?"

"_Proceed as planned. We will have what we want my friend, but now, we set things in motion." _

"What of our man? Are we just going to throw away a brother like that?"

"_Expendable, when Lieutenant Price will come to fear us, just don't disappoint me." _

**AU: Okay, I normally don't update so quickly, I'm actually impressed with how well I did! I hope I did okay with Mary-Ann and Lori, Lori I think I did okay with, Mary I only referenced from the episode with Ed Asner in it, so if I did bad, don't hate on me, I didn't watch the first season cause I never knew what time it was on in 2010! But Im trying to catch up. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the flashbacks, I tried to be a little dramatic with it and show some background of Kono was referenced to the first season where we got alot of Kono's background, but not all that much, and I'm assuming she's twenty-six/twenty-seven cause her age is never given, only thing we know is that she was fifteen years old when she signed on with Ian and a few years later had her accident that shattered her knee. **

**Oh yeah, speaking of Ed Asner, August March will be appearing in this story! Just got that planned out today and I wanted Price to interact with one of the most powerful men in Hawaii, and there will be a story there as well, trust me on that. **

**Anyway, expect 3 to be out soon! RxR**


	3. Chapter 3:Ho'ea

"God damn it Chief, you have no right sending one of your men out here without my okay!"

Chief Bennett smiled from the other side of his computer, a video chat had been established with Hawaiian governor, and this conversation had been going on for five minutes now and he was already being attacked? He did his time, he served his country, he was all he could be, and he was being attacked by a politician, how degrading.

Kelly Deluca stood in the corner, she had been asked to be with the Chief incase his temper triggered again, not the best thing to deal with when it comes to politicians.

"On the contrary Denning, I have every right." Bennett pressed a button on his computer

A small window popped up on the Governor's screen, the direct seal of the Pentagon on the top of the page.

"According to this directive, I have the right to treat my squad as a military unit. So sending my man out to you is necessary."

Sam frowned on his side of the screen, he leaned back in his chair "Who is the guy?"

"I've emailed you the dossier on the man I sent, he's been there before. Ex- special forces, he and the C.O of your task force should get along well together."

"I don't care if they get along or not. Technically, I shouldn't even let him get involved in this case."

Bennett smiled, the creases and lines in his face moved as well "I don't know Governor; maybe I should contact the Federal Bureau of Investigation and let them know you are holding the ally of a terroristic crime boss? I'm sure after that little incident with the Russian embassy a few weeks ago; I'm surprised you haven't been impeached yet."

Denning sighed and shook his head "You really would go that far?"

"I know the Russians may be a bit forgiving for having your task force bring about that case with one of their men, but take it from a guy who saw Russian soldiers about to shoot you once they saw the whites in your eyes, they aren't one to forgive so quickly." Bennett's temper began to flare

Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head; Bennett looked back and simply nodded at the rookie, he had to admit, Price could pick 'em.

"In any event Governor, my man will need the same rights your task force has, hopefully that can be taken care of."

Before Denning could respond, his secretary handed him a file, he shook his head "Damn it."

"Problem?"

"No, just something might have come up. I'll have your man given diplomatic rights Joseph; you'll have your way."

"Good, I'll leave you be." Bennett flipped the screen off, effectively closing the line

Kelly looked at him "You really think he'll corporate?"

"Of course not, but Price is a grown man, he can handle himself, I did choose him for a reason."

* * *

Denning looked at the file and shook his head; he knew what he had to do. He leaned toward his phone and dialed a number; he placed the phone on speaker.

"_McGarrett." _

"Commander, Governor Denning, your team is needed with HPD; they've already been dispatched to the area."

"_Right sir, where's the address?" _

"At the corner of 37th and Maple….." He paused for a moment

"_Something wrong sir?" _

I need you to let the One-Forty Five member apart of your mission."

"_Sir, with all due respect…" _

Before McGarrett could finish, Denning retaliated "I'm ordering you to work with him Commander, he came all this way, and I'd hate to tell him he has to leave no sooner after he arrives."

McGarrett sighed "_Alright sir, we're on it." _

* * *

**Two hours before…**

"_Aloha, everyone! This is Captain Jenkins speaking, we're arriving at Oahu international Airport, passengers please fasten your seatbelts, put your trays in their normal upright positions and enjoy the rest of your flight and welcome to Hawaii!" _

The plane ride was a smooth twelve hour flight, a bit of turbulence here and there, but it was fine, all Price did was read over some work files and listened to music from his phone. He sighed and leaned back fastening his seatbelt, he hadn't eaten since about five the night before, it was now eight-thirty, he hadn't even let his team know he had arrived, though he wanted to get back to work. His gun was attached to his belt.

As the plane pulled into the runway, Price felt the ground lurch and a smooth ride toward the entrance.

First class was definitely fun; it was very secluded, very red carpet treatment, a good dinner, not like the TV tray food he would get in the lower class, a good bottle of beer and he was sound asleep by ten o'clock for the first time in years, at least since high school.

All the while as he slept, he thought of her, of Kono, just the little things came back to his mind, they didn't get to go out on an actual date, but they did manage to get a few surfing lessons complete, the beach they went to was really secluded, they had a little place, a pair of palm trees gave a canopy like shield over a small patch of sand, when you looked out at the Pacific ocean at noon, the sun gave the ocean a shine like the water had sparkles from it, Price smiled every time he thought of that day, the day they found that spot, it was right after she was kidnapped and almost killed.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize the people were leaving, he shook his head, stood up and grabbed his laptop case from the seat next to him and proceeded out along the hanger, as the stewardesses were saying goodbye, Price noticed Mary standing at the end toward the door to the plane, as Price approached she smiled at him.

"Welcome to Hawaii, tell my brother I said hello."

As Price was holding up the line a bit, the other passengers started to try and move the line, beyond Price's control, he was forced out "Whose your brother!?"

* * *

As Price proceeded through the main waiting room, he took notice of all of the people moving around to various places, such as out the door, meeting up with people, or getting ready to board their planes.

He watched as his flight was getting fuelled up and getting ready to depart for their next flight. He smiled as he realized he made it, he was in Oahu, he and Kono were separated by an unknown number of miles.

"You normally stare at planes as they're about to take off?"

Price turned to a middle aged man approaching him, a native with slicked back black hair, brown eyes wearing what Price would consider to be a red Hawaiian shirt, blue jeans and a badge on his belt with his gun right next to him.

Almost as if he was knocked on the head with a brick, Ryan realized who it was, even after eight years, he still recognized the Lieutenant.

"Chin!" Price smiled "Long time no see!"

Both men happily embraced, Price smiled as they parted, Chin smirked as he placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"Welcome back to Oahu."

"Glad to be back."

Both men walked out of the airport, they causally chatted, mostly just about their jobs, though Price ignored the two biggest elephants in the room, the one being about this task force, the other being about Kono, he didn't want to bring it up without there being some form of an opening.

They approached Chin's car in the parking lot, a black, Toyota 2011 Avalon.

"Dude, is this your car?"

"My wife's actually." Chin unlocked the car

"Wait, wait, the great Chin Ho Kelly, the fifteen year veteran cop, married?" Price smiled as he placed his suitcases in the back seat and climbed in the passenger seat "Is this the same girl you had when you were a detective at HPD during our case?"

Chin laughed "No, no." he then got serious "Definitely no. Malia is different; we met almost a year ago."

Price smiled "Well, I'm happy for you."

Chin smiled and started driving "Thank you, so what about you? Is there a Mrs. Price yet?"

Price shook his head and looked out the window at the great scene "Nope, no one caught my attention yet."

"No one aside from my cousin right?" Chin smiled at him

"Whoa okay that was uncalled for!"

"Well, you were the one who had a week and a half stand with her eight years ago, then broke her heart."

"Alright, alright I get it, God sake," Price then frowned, and the cheerful mood ended "I…uh…heard about her accident."

"How did you hear about it?"

Price reached into his pants pocket and pulled out an old newspaper clipping, the title read _Trouble on the waves! Accident causes scare for future surf competitions. _

"A friend of mine got a copy for me. He has a cousin that went to the University of Hawaii and he gave it to me…" Price felt depression sink in, mostly guilt "I wanted to come and see her, I even had the requisition filled out, but Bennett refused, saying 'you need to keep your head in the game and you need to focus.'"

Chin looked at him as the car came to a red light, he could tell how much Price cared about Kono, and he knew what to do.

"You know, she never left Oahu."

Price looked at him "Really now?" optimism in his voice

He chuckled at his sudden optimism "You want me to set up a meeting?"

"You mean…you calling Kono and setting up a meeting with me and her?"

Chin nodded and smirked "You're acting like a kid again."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Price smiled

"Do you want me to do it?"

Price thought for a moment as Chin pulled into a parking lot "Do it, but don't tell her it's me, please?"

Chin smiled as he got out of the car "Alright, where do you want to meet her?"

Price got out of the car and scratched his face; he then had an idea "Tell her to meet me on the North Shore, where the palm trees form a canopy over a small section of sand, and when you look out at around noon, the ocean sparkles like there are diamonds in the water."

Chin's eyes widened "God Price, you really remember all that?"

"Of course, it was the same place I took her to….right before I left…" Price frowned and leaned against the car "Damn, am I really that much of a jerk?"

"You can be at times." Chin joked "But you didn't have much of a choice, you got head over heels and you didn't even know it." He patted Price on the shoulder

* * *

"So you never told me you were a part of this task force."

"Yeah, McGarrett signed me on after his dad died..." Chin started to explain

"Wait," Price stopped at the main hallway leading into the central hub of the base "McGarrett…older brother of Mary-Ann right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Chin asked

"She was a stewardess on my flight in." Price glanced inside "So, which one is him?"

Chin pointed to a tall man about his early thirties, short brown hair, a stern, yet dedicated look on his face, and two tattoos were covered up by the sleeves of his camo green t-shirt, he had to have been five maybe six inches taller than Price.

The other was actually a bit shorter, slicked back blonde hair, a veteran cop Price could tell, a long sleeved collared shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows was the only piece of clothing he could notice.

As Chin and Price walked inside, the two men looked up at them.

"Chin…whose this?" the taller asked

"Right," he motioned to the blonde, shorter man "Detective Danny Williams, First Lieutenant Ryan Price, Task Force One-Forty five."

"So this is the guy then." Danno walked over to Price and the two shook hands "You know, you're not that far from where I worked before I came out here."

"Really? New York?"

"Jersey actually." Danno replied

Price could tell he was trustworthy, and then he turned to McGarrett, Ryan swallowed, it felt like a marble had formed in his throat.

"Commander Steve McGarrett, Lieutenant Ryan Price."

McGarrett nodded and offered a hand, Price shook it, and they felt like they were in a power play, they each put a lot of the muscle from their arms into their hands trying to get one or the other to give up.

Price felt his knuckles begin to crack as he released his grip.

"So, military huh?" McGarrett looked at him

"How did you know?" Price felt like he was a little kid getting talked to from an older brother or a teacher

"I can tell by your rank, not every cop in the world is a first lieutenant; and two, I can tell by your posture and hand shake."

"Army, navy I take it?" Price folded his arms over his chest

"Seal Team Six." McGarrett remarked and Price could see a distant smile on his face

As he looked behind him from the corner of his eye, he could hear Chin talk on his phone as McGarrett got on his phone.

"McGarrett….Why…? Sir, with all due respect…Alright, we're on it."

Price was wondering what was going on with McGarrett, but he had drowned him and Danno out as he was listening to Chin.

"Alright, thanks cuz, I'll see you soon." Chin remarked

"Tell her we're not gonna need her." McGarrett remarked "You, Chin and I can handle this." He turned to Price "That was the governor, he said you're going be a part of this case."

Chin looked at McGarrett "What's going on?"

"We got called for a case, HPD got a homicide call. We need to get going."

Price shook his head "Can't do Commander, I got a personal call to take care of while I'm here."

"Lieutenant, we need you for this…"

Chin placed a hand on Steve's shoulder "Let him go, we can call him if we need a third opinion."

"You're sure Chin?"

"Yup." He nodded to Price "You know the way, she'll meet you in half an hour."

"Right." Price nodded and walked out the door

* * *

Price walked out from the parking lot, a few minutes ago, he changed into something a bit more comfortable, dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark gray collared t-shirt which was unbuttoned, he slipped his watch over his wrist, he had gotten it when he was welcomed into Delta Force, his badge was attached to his belt and his gun holster along with his gun was

He was looking forward to this, as a cab drove by, Price waved and climbed into the back.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked

"I'll let you know when to stop, just get to the North Shore."

He leaned back in the seat as the cab drove forward and merged into traffic.

"So, you're with Five-0?"

Price shook his head "Nope, just a consultant."

Ryan leaned back and looked out the window, he was a few blocks away from Kono, and he had about half an hour until he had to meet her.

**Author's Note: Alright, so this chapter is finally done! Gotta tell ya and I'm gonna be honest, I didn't like how McGarrett and Danno turned out, I think I did okay with Danno, Steve I know I got wrong so please don't flame me for it in the reviews, if you have suggestions on how to portray him better, then by all means let me know!**

**Also, something I should have mentioned before but when I wrote Chief Bennett, if I had to pick an actor to portay him, I could see Kevin Conory, I mostly invisioned Bennett as a elderly Bruce Wayne from Batman Beyond kind of feel.**

**Also, I wanted to give a shout out to kyzen06 for mentioning me in his Hawaii Five-0 story Pono, Hana. I greatly appreciate your support with my story as well my friend!**

**Anyway, enough rambling, chapter 4 will be up soon and get ready for some fluff with Kono and Price! RxR**


	4. Chapter 4:Ipo's ala

**Author's Note: I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for such a long time. When I wrote this chapter, the song I used to describe Price and Kono's entire relationship would be**_** Life after You **_**by Daughtry, it really works!**

The taxi slowly drove through the area by the North shore, it was around noon, and Price found what he was looking to.

"Pull over right at that curb." Price asked

The cab pulled over and Price slowly stepped out, he looked in the driver seat, next to the driver was a small computer with the amount of money he owed, it amazed him and Price never realized how much money he spent over the last eight years paying for cab services, of course, with New York, it was common, one had to go to one place or another usually by cab, but walking was also common.

He quickly paid the cab driver, though it was a bit more than what the driver was asking and quickly proceeded onto the beach.

The sand was just as he remembered; white beaches and clear blue ocean views leading for miles on end with no end. When Ryan first arrived at Oahu eight years ago, it was a great view for thinking, just sit on the beach and think, when the case against Osman was taking a toll for a worse, he would sit on the beach and think.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the newspaper clipping from Kono's accident, he frowned as he read the text; he looked out at the ocean and placed the article in his coat pocket, as he looked around where he could see and he found he wasn't alone.

Beside him, about a few feet away was a woman about two years younger than he was, she was wearing a black sleeveless top, a pair of blue jeans and boots that ended at her ankles, looking at her belt, she carried a gun and a badge, she was sitting on the sand and looked out at the ocean.

_A cop then? _Price smirked

Her dark brown locks fluttered with the breeze, Price's eyes narrowed, he thought that maybe he remembered her, but it was definitely not who he thought it was, it couldn't be, she was a surfer, not a cop.

The woman looked over at him "Can I help you with something?"

Price looked back and then back at her "Yeah, maybe," he approached where she was sitting "I was supposed to be meeting someone here. Lieutenant Kelly told me she would be here by now."

"Lieutenant Kelly? Chin Ho Kelly from Five-0?"

Price nodded "Yeah, you know him?"

"Of course," The woman smiled "he's my cousin."

He thought for a moment, and then caught what she said, Chin was her cousin, and there was no way that could happen.

"Wait," Price shook his head "Chin Ho Kelly is your cousin. Then you're…." He was almost speechless, and his face was getting red

"Everything okay?" She asked

"Kono…please tell me that's you. Kono Kalakaua right?"

She smiled and nodded "That's right, and you would be?"

Price straightened out his posture a bit "Lieutenant Price, Task Force One-Forty-Five."

Kono's eyes grew wide as she remembered that day they met.

* * *

_**Eight years prior…**_

"_Alright, you win Osman." Price nodded at Chin, who lowered his gun_

"_Good, on the ground now!" He demanded_

_Chin lowered his gun first, followed by Price, this had been a month long case, a month long case of chasing him all over the state and eventually, tracked him back to Oahu, and all it took was simply taking one of his comrades and questioning him. _

_Price lowered his pistol next, and then tossed his knife into the space between the young woman and Yusuf's legs._

"_What the hell?"_

_Price drew his pistol and fired into a small opening Yusuf left, his left shoulder blade was exposed, the bullet made impact and Yusuf slammed into the wall, dropping the blade and releasing the young woman, Price ran to her as Chin slapped a pair of cuffs on Osman's wrists._

"_Are you okay….?" _

* * *

"Ryan Price? Is that you?"

Price looked at himself "Jeeze, I didn't think I aged that much, let alone changed that much."

Kono smiled and the pair embraced, Price lowered his head so she took in her scent, definitely smelled like the ocean.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Chin didn't tell you?"

"No…no he didn't." Kono looked away toward the ocean

They were in their favorite spot, where the palm trees formed a canopy, and if one looked out at the ocean just right, they could see the ocean sparkling, Price took her there right before Kono's contest that allowed her to attempt at going pro, that same one caused her knee to shatter.

"Something wrong?" Ryan folded his arms over his chest

"It's been eight years Ryan…" Kono didn't face him

"I know," He released his stance and tried to place a hand on her shoulder "and believe me, I've felt terrible about how badly I acted back then…I…there's no excuse."

"You didn't even bother to call me after the accident." Kono's head snapped toward him, anger and pain were in her brown eyes

Price frowned, that one hurt "I know, and believe me when I tell you that I wanted to call you, I wanted to be here, I wanted to stand by your side every second of the time you were in the hospital….and I did know about it. I even had the transfer orders ready to go."

"But…?" Kono guessed there was more to what her old friend was saying

"Chief Bennett wouldn't let me, he said 'you need to be focused and you need to move on, she was just another case.'" Price remarked, a frown on his face, he felt disgraced

Kono looked at him, and she could tell one thing, he was being honest, but she wasn't convinced, not just yet.

Price looked at her and fished into his pockets "Damn it, I carry that with me. Must be in my briefcase…" he sighed "in Chin's car."

"Well, is Chin still at headquarters?"

"Nope." Price shook his head "He's at a crime scene."

"What? Is that why Dan told me they didn't need me?"

"I think so, but I can't be sure." Price replied

* * *

_**Half an hour before…**_

"One thing we need to do before we go." McGarrett looked at Chin "Pull up Price's file on the data base."

Chin walked to the computer, tapped a few keys and slid his fingers forward on the touch screen toward the TVs.

On the screen showed Ryan Price's picture from his Task Force One-Forty-Five I.D. card, his hair was cut, but not as long as he currently had it, his face was freshly shaved and he was wearing a white shirt, black tie, black sport jacket and his posture was very straight.

"Alright, so Detective Price, his honorary title is Lieutenant from his days with the military, had no police training aside from some private training."

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Danno looked at the screen

"No," Chin tapped a few buttons "Apparently his file has as much red tape as someone from Intelligence."

McGarrett thought for a moment "Bring up his military file."

Chin tapped a few keys and another file was brought up, a list of successful missions, medals and ranking successions by year.

"Alright…" Chin took a breath "So Price served in several campaigns in his time with the US army, he served with the two hundred and twelfth front line division."

"So that means he saw more battle then most soldiers did right?" Danno asked McGarrett

"Exactly, the two hundred and twelfth was a good unit, I heard about them. A lot of squads of Al-Qaida were taken out by his unit, civilian escorts to refugee camps, let alone stopping bombings from Syria." McGarrett explained "So how did he join this task force?"

"Well, Joseph Bennett is the team leader, he is also their financer, but here's something you may not have known before." Chin tapped a few keys "Bennett is actually the Price's godfather."

Bennett's picture appeared "He served in the Cold War, Vietnam and has a lot of connections with the Pentagon."

"So is that how Price is here?"

"No, he was discharged from his previous assignment right before."

"What was the previous assignment?" McGarrett crossed his arms over his chest

"This is the catch." Chin replied "You two need to see this."

Chin pressed a few keys and Price's military file came back up, with another key, the file changed. The screen went black and a symbol appeared on the screen, a rotating circle showing a combat knife in the center of the blue badge, on the top of the blade was a triangle which looped around the knife, the leftover part of the triangle showed a lighting symbol.

"So what's this?" Danno asked

"He's Delta Force." McGarrett replied

"So basically….he's you."

"In a way, Delta Force is a special operations and anti-terrorism task force designed by the army," McGarrett's face was stone cold as he looked at the screen "Chin, does anything say about the operations he participated in?"

"Nope," Chin tapped a key "His file has so much red tape around it, if I tried to break into it, we'd be arrested on the spot."

"Why would this one soldier have so much of his file covered up?"

"Probably because he's trying to protect himself, from what…" McGarrett pondered "it might be related to this case."

* * *

Price sat down next to Kono on the beach, they were just talking, it was nice, after the hostility he had endured, Price was glad Kono did not change at all.

He told her a bit about his case, though he couldn't tell her much about it, mostly cause Bennett didn't give him the approval, he did manage to tell her about a few of his other cases while she told him about her accident, her training as a cop and even some of her cases she worked with Five-0, going into North Korea to rescue McGarrett, a Halloween case of two people being buried in an ancient Hawaiian burial ground, Price laughed when she told him Danno had a rock thrown into his back and front windshields, a bus load of kids that were taken by some members of a drug gang, though he growled when she told him about losing her badge for going under investigation and ended up working for I.A. under a man named Vincent Fryer, he was even known in New York, though not in the best of ways.

He had a smile on his face the entire time as she talked, she was incredibly beautiful and every time she talked, Ryan took notice of the dimples that formed on her face.

Price took a breath "You know, this is probably the most peaceful beginning to a case I think I've ever had." He looked out at the ocean, the waves crashing along the shore, retracting and repeating

"Really? I thought any case you were involved in were easy." Kono teased

"Funny." Price didn't realize it, but his hand had covered hers

They both looked into each other's eyes, Price couldn't believe the fire that had sparked in him again, but he knew it wasn't gone, it was just coming back to life.

Kono smiled at him, and they leaned in close, as they got close, he could feel her lips brush against his, one of her hands went to his leg as they were about to kiss, when Kono's phone went off.

She smiled and quietly answered it "Chin…now is not a good time."

Price smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, his face was beat red.

"Right, we'll be right there." Kono looked at Price "They need your opinion on the case."

* * *

Kono parked her car, yellow police tape sealed off the area, almost a dozen cop cars were in the area, people were gathering on the other side of the tape, members of the Hawaii Police Department and their Crime Scene Investigators were on the scene, two cars that Price guessed belonged to McGarrett, Danno and Chin.

As they proceeded into the crime scene, they approached a medium two story house, the pair of cops walked up the stairs and into a lightly carpeted area, they proceeded forward to Chin and Danno looking over a dead body while McGarrett was speaking to a few HPD officers, dark hard wood flooring stood under them.

"Chin, what's going on?" Kono asked, placing a hand on her hip as Price got a bit closer

"So HPD got a call this morning around six in the morning of screaming coming from the ground floor, when they got on the scene, they found the victim like this." Chin motioned to the victim

The victim was on the ground, blood stained the hard wood floor under his body, his shirt was gone, his arms were folded over his chest almost like he was being prepped for a funeral, the more unique thing was that his face was wrapped up in bandages, his eyes and lips were the only things exposed.

Price bent down "Can someone get me a pair of gloves?"

Chin walked over and handed Price his gloves, he slipped them on and looked at the body, noticing there were swollen marks around his throat, and there was blood staining the bandages.

"Has anyone tried to unwrap him?" Price asked

"No, we're going to have the doctors do it." Chin looked at the body "Who do you think would do this?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing, it more than likely involves my case in some way." Price looked down at the body and lowered his head in disgust "You did not deserve this at all."

Kono looked at him, Ryan had changed a lot, and she could see that now.

* * *

Price walked out of the room and back to Kono's car, he stood outside, deep in thought, he couldn't figure this out.

"Hey, you okay?"

Price looked up to see Kono walking over to him. He shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"I'm trying to figure this out, and I think I got a scenario."

"Okay." Kono smiled "Run it by me."

"Did anyone see anyone leave the house this morning?"

"No." Kono shook her head "He wore a mask and he was wearing all black, no distinguishing features."

"Any prints?"

"No, at least…nothing we can get our hands on. Not even any finger prints."

"Alright…" Price bounces off the side of the car and starts to slowly pace "So, our victim was getting ready for work, he opens the door, the attacker grabs him by the throat and starts to strangle him to the point his vocal cords were strained or until he passed out. The victim's face was then cut off and killed from a combination of trauma and blood loss."

"Sounds good Price, you'll have to run it by McGarrett and the others when we get back to headquarters."

"Right…" Price thought for a while

"Something on your mind?"

"I do know one thing…whoever did that, must be precise, someone who has some sort of a medical field like a surgeon. I mean, if the cuts are precise for it to be an armature's job."

"Do you really think so?"

"We may want to cross reference doctors who have either arrived on the island recently or who have opened up a practice."

"We can do that." Kono smiled, she was impressed by how well Price was working

"Now just one thing Kono." Price looked at her as he leaned back "I was hoping that I could take you out for dinner when things start to calm down with this case."

"I'd love to." She smiled at him "Where are you going to stay?"

Price frowned "I don't know yet, I'm still debating. I think there are a few hotel rooms nearby I could stay at."

"No! Why waste your money when you could come stay with me for free?" Kono offered

"No no, I couldn't. I mean…I don't want to impose."

Kono placed an arm around his shoulders "I want you to Ryan, I insist. Everyone's family here."

Price's head shot up at that part, he forgot how close Hawaiians get to each other "Well, if you insist, I need to get my bags from Chin's car."

"Go on ahead, I'll get things ready." She climbed into the driver's seat and started the car

Price ran over to her window "Kono, I don't want you to go over and above for me, the couch will be fine for me."

"You'll see what I'll do Ryan." She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek and drove off and onto the road

Price touched the cheek she kissed, he couldn't believe it, but things were moving forward and he and Kono were together again, and now, he had to end this case, once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5:Ke Kauka

Chin drove as Price sat in the passenger's seat, the ride to Kono's house was a bit awkward, at least for Price, he didn't know what was going on inside of him, maybe this was why Bennett sent him to Hawaii, or not he didn't know, but this case was freaking him out, who would want to cut a man's face off?

"Was our victim identified?" Price asked

"Victim's name is Richard Dent. He's not a local; he's actually from back east."

"Wait." Price thought for a moment "He's from the east coast?"

"Yeah, from New York; did you know him Price?"

Price thought for a moment "No, I don't think so. I would need to think a little bit more."

"Wait, are we talking about the same thing?"

He looked at Chin "What do you think I'm talking about?"

"Sure it's not about my cousin?" Chin smirked

"Whoa, whoa where the hell did that come from?" Price looked at him

"Come on Price, you were all over her at that crime scene."

"Sure I was." Price replied sarcastically "I kept telling her she didn't have to do this."

Chin shook his head "Kono's stubborn, but I guess she wants to make sure you don't leave without her knowing this time."

"Well she shouldn't have to."

In all honesty, he enjoyed this, saved him a bit of money, and he could also try to get to know Kono better from the eight years they were apart.

* * *

Chin grabbed Price's suitcase as he grabbed his laptop bag as they proceeded toward Kono's front door, a small rancher house, Price felt his hand partially shake, he didn't know what would be going on in the inside of it.

Chin was the first one to the door and knocked as Price stayed to the side, he saw the door open, though he couldn't see what was going on, all he knew was that Chin gave Kono his bag and he walked toward him with a grin on his face.

"Good luck man." Chin patted his shoulder "Have fun."

"What do you mean have fun!?" Price looked as Chin walked to his car "Chin!? Come on man!"

Chin laughed out loud as he climbed into his car and pulled out of the drive way.

"Aw! Come on man!" Price yelled as he threw his fists in frustration, he felt like a kid again

And that feeling continued, he felt like a kid going to his first girl-boy party and his parent's dropped him off and run away. He didn't know how to approach this; he moved his strap up his arm again and walked inside of Kono's house.

It was a comfortable space, couch a few feet away from the door, television on the far wall which was given its own stand, kitchen on the far side as well as the bedroom and the bathroom on the other side.

Kono smiled as she looked over at Price while she was sitting on the couch looking over some paper work.

"Bout time." Kono smirked at him "Come here, I want your opinion on this."

Price didn't say a word, he couldn't really, if he did, his head would be popping off of his body, his palms sweating, he sat down next to her, placing his bag on the ground next to his feet.

She slid some of the paper work over to Price "I don't really understand why his face would be cut up…that's the only part that confuses me."

Price looked over the photos, the death certificate, finger print analysis and various other records that belonged to Dent "Could be for various reasons, could be various reasons, a trophy of some sorts…"

"True, but if it was a trophy, he would cut off something else, maybe even steal something. According to HPD, nothing was taken from his apartment."

"Or so you guys think."

"What do you mean?"

"Rich was a computer genius, half of our equipment we got from him, he owed my friend Markus a favor," Price explained as he looked over his profile "he was such a nice guy, why Elias would want to kill him…"

"He could be tying up loose ends."

Ryan thought for a moment "I thought about that one, but I mean, if he's getting his comrades killed, then he must have a few people on the island that he associated with in order to establish himself here."

"So what are you suggesting?"

He scratched his chin "Why don't we cross reference," He pulled his laptop out of his case and turned it on "all the names of the people who have arrived on the island since my investigation began?"

"Seems legit enough."

As the computer turned on, Kono took it and began to tap into one of the programs Price had on it, accessing the passport records, she began to cross reference names, and searched within the date criteria Price gave, three dozen names came up, narrowing down the search to New York City to Oahu, two people came up.

"Alright, so there are only two people, one would be a Doctor Jason Heart, the other would be Walter Kenway, and he left the island after a weeklong business trip."

"So, Heart's it eh? Bring up his profile, what does it have?"

She tapped a few keys and a full profile came up, his full name, date of birth, residential address and various other information bits.

"Nothing really here, he doesn't have a digital finger print, no credit card transactions. No other aliases."

Price folded his arms over his chest "We're running out of time…"

Kono let her back hit the couch as she looked over at Price "You know this'll take a while. There's no point in trying to solve it in one day."

He nodded "I know."

The two then looked at each other, a smile spread on Price's face, then frowned.

"You know how sorry I am right?"

"For what?"

"Everything. From not being there the day of your accident, and not being able to contact you…" Price began to fish into his computer bag

Kono smiled "Don't worry about it okay?" she looked at what he was doing "What are you looking for?"

He pulled a folded white piece of paper from the bag "Take a look for yourself."

Kono took the paper and unfolded it, her eyes widened when she saw what was on it.

_Rest and recreation request form. _

_Name: Ryan Joseph Price_

_Age: 20_

_Rank: First Lieutenant_

_Amount of leave needed: Two weeks_

_Reasons for Leave: Emergency Personal reasons_

_Approval: __**DENIED**_

Kono looked at Price "You were telling the truth?"

Price simply nodded as Kono leaned over and warmly embraced him. Price wrapped his arms around her, his hand was gently placed on her shoulder blade, as they parted, and they looked into each other's eyes.

Price waited a moment, a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Kono looked at him

"I want to make sure we're good here, last time we got this close, Chin called and we had to end the moment." Price chuckled

Kono giggled as Price blinked and nodded.

"Okay, we're good."

They leaned in close, their lips gently brushed against each other as Price's phone went off.

"God damn it, not again." Price whispered as he pulled his phone out and saw Kelly's name. "Hang on Kono, I gotta take this."

He quickly put his phone to his ear "Kelly!" He removed himself from Kono's arms, he frowned as Kelly began to talk on the other line, and he couldn't understand why this was happening, why every time he tried to kiss Kono…something interfered.

When the next words came out of Kelly's mouth, Price's eyes grew wide "What do you mean he's gone!"

"What do you mean Moretti left the protection zone and is on his way here?" Price slammed a fist into his leg "damn it Kelly, I told you and Demarco to keep an eye on him." He sighed and paused for a few moments "Look I'll handle it myself, don't let Bennett go off the deep end with his blood pressure pills and anti-depressants." He clicked his phone off and rubbed his temples

"What's going on Ryan?"

Price looked at her, then placed his phone back in his pocket, leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kono's, a smile spread on her face as she cupped his face.

It was a brief few moments, but Price enjoyed it, as they parted, their foreheads touched.

"Just as good as I remember." Price smiled

Kono blushed slightly and pecked Price on the lips.

"Get the guys together, we got a problem."

* * *

Price stood on the right side of the table as Chin, Steve and Danno walked back into headquarters through the main door.

"Glad to see you three made it." Price's tone grew cold, now it was time to get serious "I'm sorry to pull away from the current case, but we have a situation that needs our immediate attention."

"From what it sounded like before Price, you were going to have a stroke." Steve remarked "What's wrong?"

Price turned to Danno "How well do you know the crime families from New York?"

"Familiar, but not exactly common knowledge." Danno remarked

Price pressed a few keys on the touch screen and slid his fingers toward the mounted television. A man in his late thirties, a freshly shaven head, black scruff on his face, brown eyes and a full suit and tie on his body.

"Meet Giovanni Moretti Junior." Price looked at each one of them, Kono stood to his right "The son of…" he pressed a few keys and another picture appeared next Junior

The man had tanned skin, wrinkles, and a few moles on his face, tired gray eyes, white hair that was balding on the top.

"Don Giovanni Moretti Senior, major crime boss from New York. My task force has been following the crime bosses for years, each one died out one after another." Price explained, his tone was calm "My cousin called me and revealed to me that Moretti Junior has left his safe house and is heading to Oahu right now as we speak."

"Why?" Chin asked

"I'm not sure, best I can tell, is the money. Junior had a few casinos in his ownership; he didn't get involved in the dirty part of the mobs work like murders, immigration, weapon deals and drugs. He was all about the money, casinos, hotels, restaurants, and did do a few drug deals, but they were when he was younger. No criminal record, of course, not on record anyway, probably a buy off."

"So what's his interest in Oahu?"

"Simple," Price remarked "Oahu has some big gambling halls, but business in New York toward the border where he operates has been bought off by Atlantic City. So, if he goes out of state, he can work it over with a lot of the big players here."

"So what? You're suggesting we go under cover?" McGarrett asked

"It's a risk." He glanced at Kono "But I think we can pull it off. I traced Moretti's plane, he took the private plane we have rented for Junior and his family to travel and it won't be arriving for another week, so we have some time."

"Won't he need to stop?" McGarrett asked "The plane would run out of fuel."

"Not unless he stops when it's necessary, emergency landing, Moretti starts shooting, everything goes status quo. As I said, it gives us some time." Price smiled, he was already formulating an idea

"Do you know who he's meeting?"

"Best I can tell; he'll meet with someone powerful on the island, someone who had influence on the government." Price folded his arms over his chest "I'll do some research and if I find out, you guys will be the first to know."

* * *

Price walked out of the office and began to dial his phone; he didn't even realize Kono was walking up to him.

"So, we're going to take down one of your mob's most powerful crime bosses?"

"He was in charge of their criminal records, let alone some big finances, they had their own guy who took care of major finances with guns and drugs." He didn't look up

"What's your plan?"

"Well, I figure if we get everyone in, we can arrange for Chin to take the place for the meeting. I go in as a normal gamer, and we'll take care to gather information, I can book him and have him shipped back to New York first class, assuming the governor doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he wouldn't." Kono smirked "So what's your plan? Your alias?"

"I'm still working on it; I got a few scenarios, plus a few aliases I haven't used yet."

Kono walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist "Am I part of this?"

He looked at her "No, not this time. I need you going with the bartenders; I'll need you to keep an eye out. Besides, Moretti knows me, not personally, but he does know who I affiliate with, and if he knows about you…he may send men after you."

Kono looked at him "I can kick some people down Ryan, but I understand your theory, just know that I'll kick your ass if you get hurt."

Ryan smiled "Oh I'll be sure to make sure my ass is kept safe."

He was ready, but there was one thing he was hoping for, if Moretti does come to the island, he may know not only who this Heart guy is, let alone, where his half-brother is, if anyone knew where Elias was at, it would be Moretti.

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter complete, Im happy with the relationship Price has with Chin and Kono, but I'm looking forward to the two parter I have coming up. Definitly one of my favorite parts, that and another part coming up.**

**So stay tuned to for the next chapter! Aloha! **


	6. Chapter 6:Ke uluao'a keiki kane Part 1

The clock struck nine as the party began, and the team had their own assignments. The new gambling hall that was opening on the border of Diamond Head and Honolulu, the building was at least three stories, the ground floor was the main casino, the second was the restaurant while the third was the hotel, it was one of the biggest, modeled off of those from Las Vegas and Atlantic City.

McGarrett pulled up to the valet and turned off the engine to Danny's Camaro, he slid out of the driver's seat and went to the passenger's seat, a smile spread on his face as he helped someone out of the passenger's seat, she had shoulder length raven black hair, brown eyes, and wore a black dress, Catherine Rollins, while to him, she was a close friend, a on and off relationship, he knew it wasn't good to her, but they knew each other long enough it could be overlooked….partially, while to the rest of Five-0, they were the group's couple, the type you could see as the homecoming king and queen, the Romeo and Juliet of the group, something he had to laugh at.

Danno hit his head as he climbed out of the back of the car "Hey, if you two are quite done, I'm okay thanks for asking."

"Everyone else in position?" McGarrett asked

"Yeah, Kono's already here and Chin's moving in."

"What about Price? This is his idea."

"He said he had to pick up someone from the airport, he said he was coming in right behind us."

The valet looked at McGarrett "Can I have your name sir?"

McGarrett thought for a moment and walked over to where he was at "Uh Mason, part of three."

"Right," he scanned the list and found the name "Welcome to Ke Wekiu Mister Mason."

McGarrett nodded and handed the valet the keys, Catherine slipped her arm into his as Danno walked over to him and they walked to the front door. The red carpet treatment with large golden pillars holding up the half circle shaped roof.

As Danno looked up, he noticed a lot of windows "There could be a perfect sniper opportunity."

"Right…who would want to snipe someone in a hotel-casino that the mob opened?" McGarrett questioned

"All I'm saying is that we may be moving into a trap."

"Danno, you're too paranoid for your own good."

"I'm paranoid? I wonder why I'm paranoid."

"So you're blaming me again?"

"No, I'm just saying, I work with you for over a year, and you manage to almost get me killed on a regular basis, but now we have a guy who's what…" Danno thought for a moment as they approached the front door "at least five years younger than you are and yet I have that feeling that somehow, I'm gonna almost be killed."

"As I said, paranoid Dan."

"No, I'm just speaking from experience."

"Listen to you two." Catherine smiled "Do you normally do this?"

"No." Steve remarked

"Yes." He looked at McGarrett "You're in denial my friend."

Catherine smiled as another car pulled up behind Danny's car. The valet approached the driver.

* * *

Chin straightened his tie as he stood at the back door to the casino, while everyone parked outside, the VIPs were parking in the rear and could approach through the back door, while Chin knew who to target, he just wasn't sure, undercover wasn't his forte.

As he looked toward the parking lot, a man was walking by himself, a native; Price had informed him of the man he was targeting.

_Price looked at the screen as a white skinned male, about in hi forties. Chin stood on the other side of the table._

_Price looked at the man "The man's name is Maxwell Wilson, native, born here and one of the major gambling names on the other islands, it took him six years, but he finally managed to get a casino in Oahu. McGarrett and Danno know their part of the mission, they'll be running the floor with me, but I'll need you to handle taking care of this man and have an ear on what's going on with Moretti." _

"_Why me?"_

"_McGarrett and Danno are too well known, I still have to go over Kono's role with her. I trust you the most Chin, Moretti knows me and what I look like, besides, and I want to have some fun with this mission." _

_Chin sighed, smiled and shook his head "Alright, what am I gonna be doing?" _

Since then, Chin had been studying up on the target, he and Moretti never met face to face, only through emails did they communicate and it made the job a lot easier, since Chin was considered a dirty cop since he was accused of taking bribes during his time with HPD.

As Maxwell approached, Chin grabbed a small taser gun from his pocket and waited in the bush line.

He didn't have anyone with him, no security, no guest of honor, no one, Chin guessed he was meeting his friends inside, he quickly reacted, as Maxwell approached the shadows, Chin slammed his pistol into the man's head, knocking him out, silently and quickly, he threw him into the back of the building and slipped inside the door, locking it behind him.

Chin tapped the earpiece "I'm in, moving toward the target."

* * *

The door to the car behind Danny's opened as Price walked out of the car, which was a dark blue Lamborghini, he handed the keys to the valet, his brown hair was slicked back, and he wore a white long sleeved collared shirt, a black tie, a black jacket, black pants and his favorite watch on his wrist.

"Name please?"

"John. John Wayne." Price smiled

"Welcome Mister Wayne, I do hope you enjoy your time here. I know Mister Wilson is looking forward to having people like you here."

McGarrett's eyes went wide "What the hell?"

"Is that Price?" Danno's jaw dropped

"He's cute." Catherine smiled

Steve looked at Catherine "Nice, way to think he's cute while I'm right here."

She hit his stomach "You know what I mean Steven."

"How the…how the hell did he get a car like that?"

Price walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door, seeing as it was a two seated car, his guests sat on top of each other, as he helped the first woman out of the car, a sweet, young blonde, the other was a brunette about an age or two younger than the blonde. Each one took one side of Price; his hands went to each of their backs, as he walked along the red carpet, he looked over at McGarrett, Danno and Catherine.

He smiled and mouthed "We'll talk inside."

* * *

The casino was active and busy, bells, whistles, chips being thrown, people talking drinking and just having a great time. Price smiled and he let his dates go on ahead and do as they please. As he pulled his phone out and called for a cab to pick the girls up, the McGarrett approached.

Price smiled as he turned his Iphone on silent "Glad to see you three could make it. Kono and Chin in position?"

"Yeah, Chin took care of Maxwell and Kono is somewhere, but she got here half an hour before us." McGarrett explained

Catherine cleared her throat and silently tapped Steve on the stomach again. Steve nodded.

"Right, Lieutenant Rollins, First Lieutenant Price, task force one-forty five."

Catherine smiled and shook Price's hand "Catherine please, one thing about him is he is extremely formal."

Price smiled "No problem, and please, call me Ryan. No one would remember to call me Lieutenant all the time." He turned to the other two "Alright guys, since we have control over the floor, we each pick a table, Moretti will be here soon, we keep an eye out, note security and figure out a plan to slam him, Chin will give us the signal."

"Right, you do realize we don't know what the signal is right?" Danno noted

"Trust me, you'll know the signal, Chin will call on his earpiece for security, then we move in." Price nodded and walked over to a black jack table

McGarrett watched him, he still didn't trust the New Yorker, his relationship with Kono and Chin, not to mention the way he approaches things.

"Danno, keep an eye on Price would ya?"

"Why me? Why not her?" Danno asked, motioning to Catherine

"Because I need her to take care of something else."

"Right, right, and I think I know what that something else is." Danno shook his head as he walked off

"Let me guess, you need a favor right?"

"How did you guess?" Steve smirked at her

She sighed "I'm going to regret this in the morning but what is it?"

"Price served with Delta Force, but due to his C.O. on One Forty-Five having affiliations with the Pentagon, his record is sealed, is there any way you could unseal it?"

"And what do I get in return?"

Steve smiled "Anything. Just name it." He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips

She smiled into it and they quickly ended it "I'll hold you two that." She laughed slightly "I'll look into it."

"Thank you very much." Steve smiled

* * *

Price sat down at the table, beside him sat an older gentleman, about in his late thirties, while two attractive women sat at the other two seats, their dresses were low cut but didn't show enough that could be considered too much, they were both brunettes and their skin was tanned.

Price smiled at them, a warm smile that he usually used when he was undercover, play the role of a playboy billionaire and the ladies would be flying, he didn't know why he did this, if this was to make Kono jealous or if it was to make him feel better about everything he had done, he didn't know which one would come first on his list. They smiled back at him warmly, Price knew he had them, win a few hands and he would be the king of this table.

"Room for one more at this table?"

Price turned to Danno sitting next to him. He shook his head, he went over the plan, and he had some form of jurisdiction on this team right now.

The dealer, a young blonde in a white collared shirt, black vest and matching pants smiled and quickly counted out the chips for each player.

"I thought I told you guys to spread out?"

"We did, Steve is heading for the poker in the back while Catherine is heading for the bar." Danno responded

"I knew this was too much for a simple task force, McGarrett doesn't trust me at all."

"No he doesn't." Danno laughed

"Way to make me feel better. I'm full of confidence now." Price leaned back

"Look, let's just enjoy ourselves for right now. Then. We figure out about Steve and his paranoid ways."

Price nodded "I can dig it."

Each person put down a starter ten chip and each player was dealt two cards, both girls each had a ten and five, the older man had a seven and ten, Price an ace and five and Danno a six and four.

"So, you gonna tell me about you and Kono?"

Price raised his head, his hands on his cards "Wow, where the hell did that one come from?"

"What? It's a legitimate question; she and you meeting last week really made us wonder."

"Alright look, it was a week and a half thing eight years ago." Price frowned "In all honesty, I don't know how she feels about me; she claims she missed me and she was glad to see me when we met up on the North Shore, but I don't know right now, I just need one thing that could prove to me she missed me."

"And I'm sure she will. If there is one thing about Kono I've come to respect from working with her, she's a woman of her word." Danno smirked as he slapped Price on the back

Price looked around, the bartenders were mixing drinks at the stations and the moving waitresses were busy around the tables, each one wore the same uniform, a red dress which showed off their legs, sleeves wide enough which moved with the wind from each person who walked past. Price was wondering where Kono got to when his earpiece went off.

"_Guy's in position now. Ready to meet up." _Chin reported in

He smiled, the dealer had a king and a face down next to it, he knew Chin could handle himself; it was only a matter of time until Moretti walked in

As each person made their move, the middle aged man went out with twenty five, and the first brunette struck out with twenty-two. The second one was staying with a nine.

Price smiled as the dealer smiled at him "Lets split this up." He moved the five over and spread the two cards

Each card got a ten on them, he already got twenty-one on the ace, but he decided to keep going "Hit it again sweetheart."

The final card revealed a six on the five. Danno stuck out with twenty-three while the dealer lost with twenty.

"Two twenty-one's, we have a winner."

Four ten and two five dollar chips were awarded as each player got ready to place a wager again

"I thought you were good at this game?" Price smiled as he placed another ten down.

"I used to, you see, not being in Jersey City has made me get rusty." Danno leaned back, a smile spread on his face as he motioned forward with his fingers

"What the hell was that for?"

"You'll see. Just getting my strategy together."

Each player was dealt again, Price had twenty-one with an ace and ten, somehow he was getting too lucky, and after winning the last hand, he was catching the female brunette player's attention. Dealer got another ten while the other man received a King and Danno had an ace and five.

As they watched him, Price had a smile on his face as they both struck out with twenty-two; the middle aged man leaned toward Price.

"You know the waitress over there? She's been eye-balling you for about ten minutes."

Price turned and he felt like his jaw was about to drop, but he quickly turned back toward the table, his palms were beginning to sweat and he was tapping his foot against the leg of his chair.

"Are you ready sir?"

Price looked at the dealer and quickly shook his head, as he was about to put another chip down on the table, he felt something light touch his back in a line going from one shoulder to the other, a jolt was sent up his spine as he slightly jumped.

"I'll stay." Price remarked finally being able to relax

Danno smirked "You alright Mr. lucky?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Price remarked, rubbing the sweat from his forehead

Danno smirked "Hit me."

They tied with twenty-one, Price frowned as the dealer received a twenty, she had won that hand, as the cards were recalled, the money taken and everything reset, Price sighed, he couldn't figure out what that jolt was from, then he felt something else hit his jacket, it was the same smooth feeling, he could feel it right down to his skin, he jumped again as he felt a set of hands on his shoulders.

"You winning handsome?"

Price's eyes grew wide _Oh no, why now?! _

He felt a set of lips hit his cheek, as Danno was shaking his head, laughing. Price smiled as Kono slowly rubbed his shoulders, he couldn't tell if she was trying to seduce him or if she was trying to play a really flirty waitress.

He leaned back so Kono could hear him "Kono, you keep doing that, we may have a few problems."

She smiled and whispered in his ear "Win this next one for me."

He smirked at her, her hair was tied up in a bun with a slight curl in her locks, her bangs hung down, framing her face beautifully.

Price could almost feel himself drooling, but he kept his composure. He smiled as the next cards were dealt, two and an eight, he had a ten; all that was needed was at least a nine or an ace. The dealer had an ace.

"Need a drink big boy?" Kono whispered in his ear as the girls received their cards

"Beer bottle." Danno smirked

Ryan smiled "Martini, painfully dry."

Kono smirked "Coming right up. Olive in the glass handsome?"

"Of course." Price smirked

Kono smiled and playfully ran a finger along his jawline as he got back to his game, he separated his cards.

"Split, hit each one."

The two was given an ace while the eight got a ten.

"Hit the two…" Price was temporarily distracted by a hand on his leg "Danno, is that you?"

"Nope. My hands are here." Danno held his hands up as a beer was placed next to him

Price smiled as Kono placed his martini next to him "Hope you like it." She smiled at him as her hand massaged his leg

The two women at the other end of the table glared, they didn't like how close Kono was getting to their pray.

"You know what I like." Price took a small sip and gently stirred the olive "Stay on the eighteen hit on the twelve."

The dealer flipped as an eight was on the side, he had eighteen and twenty, and already he was in the lead.

Danno let himself sit. As the dealer dealt her own hand, she was given another ace, twenty-two. Price smiled as he was given the chips. Kono smirked as she kissed him on the cheek "Catch you later handsome."

As she walked, Price smiled, she had a slight shake in her hips, and the mobile bar went with her. Danno smirked and hit him on the shoulder.

"Nice job Price. Nice job."

* * *

Chin smiled as Moretti approached with two body guards, they shook hands and stepped inside of his private room.

Hard wood flooring was underneath the two arm chairs, table in the center, book shelves were along the walls with various books, and toward the back was a set of French doors which framed the pool beautifully.

"Why don't you have a seat Mister Moretti?" Chin offered as he sat down

"Why thank you _Signore." _Giovanni smiled and motioned for his body guards to stand around while he sat across from chin "So, your business offer struck me as interesting."

"I am curious Mister Moretti…" Chin started

"Giovanni, Maxwell, we're both men of the money here."

"Alright then Giovanni. We're curious as to why you're coming out here to my turf." Chin explained, though his tone was a bit native, he kept himself composed and professional "It's not every day we get a high roller like you wanting to go into business with someone like me." Chin tapped his earpiece, turning it to speaker mode so everyone could listen

"Listen Maxwell," Giovanni's Italian accent was thick "My family has been uplifted from our home in New York. All because of my_._ _Bastardo di un fratello. (Bastard of a brother.)" _

"Completely understandable. Speaking of which, your brother's name has been the talk of HPD lately, something about one of his men working with one of ours."

"Really? It's interesting how you know of my brother."

"I have connections; people like Sang Ming and Nikki Chang keep me in the ring."

"Well, let me tell you something Maxwell, my brother is…" He was interrupted by one of his men who had whispered in his ear and showed him a tablet

Giovanni looked at Chin "Mister Wilson, I'm curious about how you managed to let three cops into your personal party."

"They must have slipped in, I scanned the list every hour on the hour for the last week, must have been last minute."

"One of them a New Yorker, one of my people you let in here. He was spotted at the floor gambling with your guests."

His men slowly started to move forward as Chin got up, he forget to have a few people as backup. He slowly moved backwards toward the French doors in the back room, a look of worry on his face.

* * *

Catherine smiled "Alright, thank you, I'll be there in the morning to get the file."

She clicked her phone off, all the while; someone was approaching her fast, a knife in his hand. He got close to Catherine, and while she didn't know it, the man applied pressure to one of the pressure points on her neck, knocking her out.

The man was huge, he picked Catherine in his arm and slung her over his shoulder and sheathed his knife, he tapped his earphone "Sir, we're ready to move."

"_Good, we got Maxwell. Just need the other one, you know who." _

* * *

Price had left the game early, things were slow, he spotted Moretti meeting with Chin and the two moving inside of a private room, and Price had heard the conversation, up until the last bit.

But something was bugging him, he sat through three more rounds of black jack and all the while, he had women watching him as he flirted with them, but Kono was definitely responding to it, he saw her walk out toward the pool and he needed to find her.

He found her, sitting on the bench and looking at the water, her posture was good, her back was against the back of the bench, one leg over the other, Price couldn't take his eyes off of her, and she was truly a figure of beauty.

She smiled and looked over at him "Hey."

"Hey yourself beautiful." Ryan smiled as he sat down next to her

"Some party huh?"

"That it was." Ryan smiled "That martini was good."

"Glad you liked it, not all that difficult."

One of Moretti's body guards approached them quietly; Price looked at Kono with a grin on his face.

"You know, you look amazing."

Kono smiled and shook her head "I don't know, not my usual style."

Ryan smiled "Oh it is for me." He cupped her face and proceeded in to kiss her

"Excuse me Miss!?" The body guard yelled

Both Price and Kono fell back, Kono stood, a smile on her face "Yes?"

"Mister Wilson sent me; he needs to speak with you."

"Look, I appreciate it, but I'm busy right now."

"No I don't think you understand." He grabbed her arm "You're coming with me."

"Look buddy, just let her go and we'll…."

He was met with a smack to the stomach, sending him into the pool as the man ran off with Kono.

* * *

Moretti drew his pistol as his men proceeded up to the second floor, behind him were four more men with submachine guns, they opened fire on the crowd.

As the people looked over, they screamed as people were shot, some were murdered and some were killed.

"If I see any cops, the hostages I have dies! Bring me First Lieutenant Ryan Price and no one else will get hurt!"

The doors promptly sealed, trapping those who didn't already escape inside.

* * *

Price was out of the water and proceeded forward toward the parking lot, as he did, members of HPD were already forming on the scene, speaking with victims. McGarrett and Danno were already talking with the cops.

"Look, he demanded a member of my team. I'm not going to turn him in."

Price limped over "McGarrett…he's got more then a couple of hostages in there."

"What do you mean?" McGarrett demanded

"They have Catherine…Chin…and Kono." Price doubled over and fell to the ground on his knees in pain

**Author's Note: Okay, this one is one of my favorite chapters to write, I hope everyone else enjoys it as well. I appreciate every single person who has favorited and reviewed this story! It really makes me feel great to know how good everyone thinks this is! Chapter 7 will be out soon! I know with Halloween and Election Day coming up, Assassin's Creed III and Halo 4 will be premiring so my writing will be slowed down for awhile, but don't worry, school is winding down and it'll pick up, but don't worry, I will keep up with this story I promise! **

**So don't worry, it won't be like the start of 3 where CBS left us with so many cliffhangers it's not even funny!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ke uluao'a keiki kane part 2

Price looked at the casino as members of HPD were around the front, he was sitting on the base of a SWAT van, his stomach was much better, but what he was hurting the most was his heart.

He thought of Kono mostly, Chin could get out, but Price knew if he interfered, someone was going to get hurt, but he knew if he didn't, Kono, Chin and Catherine could be killed. It was these kinds of conflicts that really hurt the worse, he endured too many of them during his time in the military, it was his fault they were in this predicament and he had to be the solution.

The SWAT and HPD members were preparing to strike the front of the casino while McGarrett and Danno were arguing with Duke, the Chief of Police in HPD.

"Duke, I'm not going to sacrifice Price for his benefit. If we send in the SWAT team, we can get him taken out."

"And yet there is a naval intelligence officer and two members of Five-0 in there. He'll kill them." Duke explained as he shook his head "We'll leave it to…"

"Enough!"

Both McGarrett and Duke turned to Price storming over to them; he threw his tie off and fixed his hair, slicking his bangs back as he usually did.

"If he wants me, he can have me. I'm not going to endanger them for me."

"Price, there is another way to do this…" McGarrett tried to reason with him

"I don't care. I won't have Kono's blood on my hands. Or Catherine's or even Chin's. There's too much blood on my hands from my time with the military. Too many families I broke apart killing their family members during my time with the Army." Price drew his pistol and slapped another clip into the chamber "And I will be damned before I let three more people die."

"Alright, we'll hook you up with a wire and …"

"That will not be necessary. Moretti is only interested in me." Price remarked "He doesn't care about the others. I'll handle this myself. Give me ten minutes."

He silently jogged over to the door as McGarrett looked at Danno and Duke.

"In ten minutes, if he's not out, we move in and kill every one of them."

* * *

Price approached the door, his gun concealed as two body guards stood at the front, black suits and night sticks on their belts, their arms were folded over their chests.

"My name is Ryan Price; I believe you're looking for me."

The man grabbed Price roughly by the shoulder and moved him hard into the door.

People were gathered in corners, scared looks in their eyes, and some were angry with him. One of the body guards grabbed the pistol he was carrying.

One man in particular, who Price recognized as the middle aged man he was playing cards with was about to charge a fist at him, he was then shot in the chest by the body guard on the right.

"Mister Price. Welcome to my palace."

Price looked up and his eyes narrowed, his fists clenched in anger as Moretti walked down the stairs with Kono, knife at her throat, he looked over at Chin and Catherine who were being held captive at the side, two armed thugs were watching them.

Ryan nodded at them as Moretti walked toward him; the knife was pressed against Kono's neck, pain in her eyes as she looked at him.

"He had this on him." The body guard gave Moretti the pistol

Moretti chuckled "You're going to need more than a hand gun to take me down." He took the gun

"Look Giovanni, you have me, now let them go. You have nothing more to threaten HPD with; they'll come in here if you don't let them go."

"I don't know Price." Moretti smiled "I kinda like this one, the one my boys were saying you were kissing by the pool." He ran the knife along Kono's jaw line; the sharp edge of the blade didn't touch her, his other hand moving up her arm then on her hip

"Look," He clenched his teeth "let them go or…" he calmed himself "You know what Moretti? You are just like your Papa; we put you in the W.P.P. so you and your family won't get killed by your brother."

"Elias is a fool Price; you know that better than I."

"Yeah, but your daddy at least had the understanding to flee, you, you inherited his ego, and his cowardice."

Moretti growled at him "What did you say?"

"I've seen bolder suicide bombers in Iraq, and they at least stood for what they believe in."

He was met with a sharp smack from the pistol Moretti was holding at his cheek, he dropped down to a knee, holding his face in pain.

"And now here's the bigger question for you Lieutenant, what would happen if I don't let them go?"

Ryan stood "Then I guess I get my work out in for today." He slowly started to walk toward Moretti, his hand clenched in a fist

Moretti backed up "Oh great," he turned to his men "Ucciderlo! Ucciderlo! Farlo a pezzi! (Kill him! Kill him! Tear him to pieces!)

The first two to strike were the two body guards that he had during his meeting; they were at least two times bigger than he was in terms of height and muscle. One of them raised their fists and threw it forward; Price grabbed it with both of his fists and twisted hard, the bones cracked as Price slammed his foot into the man's stomach.

As he fell, Price then slammed his elbow into the second's stomach and then his fist into his face. The other four gunmen aimed at Price, their submachine guns were ready to fire. Price smiled, as they pressed the trigger, Price turned the man in front of him as a shield; the bullets ran into the body guard.

As each soldier reloaded their weapons, struggling to slip another clip in due to shaking hands, Price ran forward, as he dropped the body, Kono's eyes went wide as she slammed her leg into Moretti's shin.

Price slammed a fist into the first thug's face, then grabbed his gun and threw it as it made impact on the second thug's face, causing the other two to reload faster, he grabbed another pistol and fired into the shoulder of one of the thugs and ran at the forth one, grabbed him by the belt and tossed him out the window.

He looked back as Moretti began to limp from Kono's heel slam into his calf, he raised his pistol and fired a round into Moretti's leg, blood began to stain his pant leg and the carpet beneath him.

* * *

"Alright! Get ready to move!"

As HPD began to move forward with McGarrett leading them and Danno moved forward with them, as they did, screams filled the inside and a body flew out of the window. Several people began to run out of the building as HPD intercepted them, McGarrett and Danno walked into the front door as Price helped Chin and Catherine up to their feet.

Ryan watched as Chin and Catherine walked over to Steve and Danno, he smiled as he walked over to Kono.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, can we talk?" She asked, a serious look on her face

Price nodded "Alright, better move anyway, don't want to answer HPD's million questions." He looked over at Moretti "I'll meet you out there."

As HPD began to slip the cuffs on Moretti, Price raised his hands to them; they stood to the side as Moretti looked up and glared daggers at Price, who responded by grabbing his arm and twisting his hand until the bones broke.

Moretti yelled out in pain as McGarrett and Danno watched the attack.

"The next time I catch you touching her." Price growled "You will more broken then just your wrist."

He walked past the scene and rejoined Kono, who was standing by the back door, a smile on her face as he took her hand.

* * *

They walked back out by the pool, no one said a word as they sat back down at the bench they were sitting at before, Price threw the gun away, and he was done with it.

"So what's on your mind beautiful?" Price asked

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My time with the military allowed me to learn all of that." Price smiled

He cupped her cheek with his hand, a smile spread on her face as she moved into his hand; he used his free hand and moved some of her bangs away from her face. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers.

Time slowly began to slow down for the young pair as they warmly kissed each other, their lips pressed against the other as her arms wrapped around his neck, as they parted, their eyes met and a smile spread on each of their faces.

"You were trying to seduce me in there weren't you?" Price ran finger along her cheek bone

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I also just wanted like those women eye balling you." Kono admitted, a smirk on her face

"Well, don't think I didn't mind it, but you made me lose my focus." Price leaned forward and smiled at her

"Didn't think I could distract you like that."

"If you kept running your finger down my back anymore, we were leaving and abandoning the mission then." His lips began to slowly kiss her neck

"Ryan…" She started but slowly forgot what she was going to say as chills were sent up her spine, and it wasn't because of the night air, she managed to regain her composure so she could grab his hand and slowly started to move, the sexual tension building between the two.

"What's wrong?" Price asked as he lifted his head up

"My place, now." Kono smirked down at him and led him to her car

"As you wish." He smiled back at her

* * *

Back at Kono's house, she was lying next to Price, both of them were breathing hard, the car ride back to Kono's house was full of tension, they barely got into her house before she was already attacking his lips with hers, by the time they got in, his coat and shirt didn't even make it inside of her bedroom, the rest of their clothes were scattered throughout the floor of the room.

Price smiled as Kono snuggled into him, her body was covered by the sheet as she traced random shapes into his chest.

"I missed you." She looked up at him

Price smiled as he ran a hand through her hair "You know that I missed every second away from you."

"Tell me something," Kono replied "what you have done if you could have been here when I got hurt eight years ago?"

Price thought for a moment "I would have resigned from One-Forty-five right then and there. I would more than likely be a member of Five-0 along with you."

"I doubt that one; I don't think Steve likes you all that much."

Price smiled "Yeah, I don't think he does either."

"Ryan…what's gonna happen when you're done here?" Kono looked at him "I don't want to start something unless I know what's going on."

Ryan smiled "I'm not going anywhere this time. I'm going to make it happen, and once this mission is over, I will not leave you ever again."

Kono smiled leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips as she cupped his face, Ryan smiled and leaned into it. He had her again, and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of their happiness anymore.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I promised you guys I was going to have a new chapter up before the 29th and I kept my promise! Luckily, at my college the teachers were at meetings yesterday and Monday so I got alot done and I'm already starting on eight! So that should be up by the weekend if all goes well.**

**Sorry if my fight scene seemed a little stale, I'm still learning on those and I tried my best, but mostly all that Price did was just instinct and he was just acting as his training told him. And Price and Kono are back on track! I know that alot of my reviewers were asking about them so I had the wagon jump up faster.**

**Stay tuned as a good old fashioned interrogation scene will be coming up with eight! And be ready for a plot twist as well! **

**Also, I appreciate my good friend kyzen06 always posting in his story for everyone to read my story. Well, I'm going to do the same, everyone check out _Pono Hana_ written by kyzen06, definitly a great OC/Kono story and you won't be disappointed with how its going! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ke Maika'i 'ole Kauka

The next morning Price woke up with a smirk on his face, he looked over and Kono was cuddled into him, her head was resting on his shoulder blade. He gently moved her off of him and gently placed her on her pillow, but not before kissing Kono gently on the forehead, she squinted, smiled in and her sleep and didn't move a muscle.

He quickly and quietly walked into his room and changed into a pair of gray cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and his dark gray collared t-shirt. He slipped his sneakers on and walked into the kitchen, simple enough of a design, he set his cellphone on the counter as he began to put a pot of coffee on.

He leaned back against the counter, his mind in deep thought as waited for the coffee to brew, he couldn't believe what had happened last night, he hadn't lost control like that in a long time, breaking a man's wrist, killing another, and injuring five, it wasn't his style, but the reward was definitely worth it.

Even if Price wanted to, he couldn't relax, this case had him on edge and he couldn't stop thinking about it, while he wasn't thinking of anything other than Kono when he was with her, he was still getting antsy, he kept checking his phone to see if Chin was going to call him, he knew Moretti was with Five-0 being interrogated.

When the coffee machine was finished, Price quickly looked and found two cups, pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Good morning handsome."

Price turned to Kono walking out into the kitchen, she was wearing a bathrobe and her hair was tied back, he smiled at her and handed her a cup, gently kissing her on the lips, to which she responded by kissing back with a smile on her face, a hand gently touched his face.

"When I woke up I thought you left." Kono smirked and walked into the kitchen

"Nope, I won't go anywhere unless you tell me to." Ryan smirked as he leaned against the counter, gently taking a sip from his mug

She looked and saw his cell phone "Ryan, you're still worried huh?" she sighed

"I don't know what to expect with your team and Moretti, I'm just waiting to see if they need me."

"And what if they don't?"

Price smiled over at her "Then you and I have some catching up to do."

She smiled "I can get used to that."

They set their mugs down and gently kissed each other, Price cupping her face in his hands as she leaned into his touch, he couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was his.

As they kissed, his cellphone rang loudly. Price sighed against Kono's lips as he parted from her and walked over to his phone, picking it up and unlocking the call.

"Price." He paused "Right, we'll be right there."

Kono looked at him "What happened?" a frown spread on her face

"That was Chin, Moretti is unwilling to talk to your team and he wants me to get him to talk."

* * *

"I told you, I want my lawyer." Moretti growled

They were in Five-0's interrogation room, Moretti was handcuffed to a chair in the center of the room, and Chin was the only one in the room, his arms folded over his chest.

"You'll get your lawyer soon enough…" Chin started

"No. I told you, I have enough money and power to see to it that you and your team will be killed in a…"

"In a heartbeat right Moretti?"

Both men looked over as Price walked inside the room; he smiled at Chin and patted him on the shoulder, a briefcase was in his hand.

"I got this one." He turned to Moretti "You know, for all the trouble you've caused us, I would have broken both of your wrists."

"Screw you Lieutenant." He growled

"Oh yeah I'm really scared." Price laughed "Listen, the only reason I didn't have you shipped out yet is because you could provide some form of use to us and our investigation into Elias."

"I told your man before…" Moretti's Italian accent clogged up some of her words, but he was understandable

He squatted down so he was eye level with Moretti "I know, you told Commander McGarrett that you haven't spoken to your brother in twenty years and that you have no relationship with him…" He stood up and went to his suitcase

"What are you doing?" Chin asked

Price unlocked it and pulled out a series of papers, each one holding a telephone number, he turned back to Moretti "These are you phone records for the last three months. Each number on here has been labeled with the name from your contacts with the phone that was taken by HPD."

He slowly moved the papers "Let's see…Mother….Father…mother again, father again, your wife and daughter…" He began to laugh "How would Gianna and Maria like to know that the only man in their life is not only breaking the law, but was planning on cheating on your wife with a native?"

He then turned back to the names "Mother, father, Gianna, Maria…ah ha!" He pointed to a number on the list "One number on here comes up more than your wife, and that would be an unknown number, so that means it must come up as a burner phone. And seeing as I traced the call back, it came up with a recorded voice message, which confirmed that it was your brother you were talking to."

Moretti spat at Price's shoe, who glared at him "You want to deny what the phone companies are allowed to do now a days? Especially with the W.P.P making sure you and your parents are safe?"

"Alright, alright, already!" Moretti yelled "God almighty, look Elias was threatening to murder my parents if we didn't surrender over whatever power we had left, I threatened him that I would place a bounty on his head so big that no one could resist getting paid…"

"But since you didn't have the money, Elias called your bluff." Chin replied

"Exactly, all I want to make sure is that my wife and daughter get on with their lives, I don't want them tied into this business."

Price nodded "Well, especially with your wife expecting again," He looked at Moretti "I'm sure people like Heart shall see your family as pick able targets, look, I'll have my team do what they can, all I'm asking is that you corporate with us."

"Look, I don't know who this Heart guy is; all I know is that I saw that name for the first time on a billboard on the highway when I was travelling out to the casino last night."

"Chin…" Price looked over at his companion

"I'm on it." Chin walked out of the room, leaving Price with Moretti

"So, what will become of me?"

Price glared at him "Well, I'm going to make a call to my team, and we'll see to it that your wife and daughter are protected, in the meantime, you're going back to your spot in the WPP and you and your parents will be contacted when Elias is going to be caught."

"Wait," Moretti Junior called as Price walked to the door "At least get me the number of that young hot woman I had last nigh…"

He was interrupted by a hard right hook to the face from Price, causing Moretti to fall down, still tied to the chair and fell to the ground, his face hitting the hard floor, blood soaked from his lip.

* * *

He walked up the stairs and back into the main central hub of the headquarters, Kono smiled as he came into the room, McGarrett and Danno watched him as Chin was typing on the computer.

"So, did you get what you needed?" McGarrett asked

Price nodded and stood on the opposite side of the table, which made both McGarrett and Price glaring at each other.

"If you two are done, I got something." Chin remarked and pressed a couple of keys "So the billboard was an advertisement for Elliot and Heart's Medical Clinic."

He slid his fingers on the screen and a picture of a small two story building, and a large sign stood at the middle.

"So the clinic is run by two doctors," Chin tapped a few more keys and two men's pictures came up "Doctor Thomas Elliot and Doctor Jason Heart."

The first picture was a young man in his early thirties, brown hair that was parted on the left side of his head, eyes seemed a bit glassy and fair skin. The other had tanned skin, black hair that was slicked back, his right eye was lazy, with a scar along it, and he had to have been in his forties.

Price's eyes grew wide as Heart appeared on the screen "What do we have on them?"

"Not that much, the clinic does good business, but, get this, apparently Elliot already had the clinic, but Heart went into business with him that was about a year and a half ago after the hospital he worked at in New York let him go due to budget cuts..."

"Around the same time Heart first began doing business on the island." Price reminded them

"Correct, about three months ago they signed a contract for a renovation on the building, they each had to put up a hundred thousand dollars, Elliot put up the money, but Heart has been missing since then."

"So, we find Elliot, we find Heart."

"So what do you think we should do boss?" Kono asked McGarrett

"Leave Elliot to me." Price cracked his knuckles

"No Lieutenant, after everything we've seen this week, you're going to be on apartment investigation, you leave Elliot to me and Danno." McGarrett remarked

Price frowned, as Chin smiled "I'll look into the building's renovations, see what I can find."

"Alright, Kono, you and Price investigate both Heart and Elliot's apartments."

"Alright." Kono nodded

Price nodded in retaliation "Someone get me a gun."

* * *

They drove in silence as Price sat in the passenger's seat while Kono drove. He didn't have much to say, his blood was still boiling about what happened in the interrogation room, he didn't know why he was letting Moretti get to him.

"Everything okay?"

Price snapped out of his thoughts as Kono was looking at him, he smiled and nodded "I'm cool, just exhausted from last night."

"I know when you're lying to me Ryan."

"What's my tell then beautiful?"

"Simple, you can't look at me when you lie to me. So what's wrong?"

"Alright," Price sighed "What I'm worried about is the case, mostly with Moretti."

"Why was he even in Hawaii, where has he been at?"

"He's with the WPP, under One-Forty-Five's order we had him and his family placed in a disclosed location. I can tell you about the case, can't tell you where they're at."

"Understandable, did you pull anything on Elliot?"

"Nothing aside from the fact he hasn't paid his rent and other bills in two months. So when the company got the money, he went broke." Price looked at his phone "Last credit card transition he made was at a bar at Diamond Head this morning at nine."

"What about Heart?"

"Is hardly ever at his apartment, he has an ocean view condo with roof storage."

"Never heard of that one." Kono remarked

"Yeah, it's only available for roof apartments, kinda like some hotels with direct access to the roof if they have an upper floor."

"Ah," She drove with one hand while her other one went to his leg

Price jumped, _damn, she beat me to it. _

Kono smirked "We do need to focus."

"Of course." Price nodded as they pulled into the apartment complex's parking lot

They both got out of the car and walked inside, on the outside, the apartment looked nice, but on the inside, the carpet was stained, the stairs seemed to rotting and some of the doors were broken.

"Damn, this is where a doctor lives?" Price looked around; his voice was low enough so only Kono could hear

She nodded as she knocked on one of the doors off to the side; it was a white door with a golden name plate which read _Richard Malone. _

The door silently opened to reveal a man in his early fifties, with a few grays in his black hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Mister Malone, Officer Kalakaua and Detective Price, Five-0, I was hoping we could ask you about one of your tenants Doctor Thomas Elliot?"

"Ah, good old Tom, shame he lost that money…look, I'm dealing with a lot right now, if you two want to take a look in his apartment…" He stepped to the side and pulled a key from a nearby key ring "here is my spare key, just make sure you return it when you're done."

"Thank you." Kono smiled and took the key "Come on Price."

"Right behind you."

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and to a door which was in the shadows.

"Well, can't wait to see the mold in this place." Price joked

"Do you normally do this when you're on a case?" Kono smiled as she slid the key into the key hole and opened the door

"You should ask Demarco and Markus, we're insane."

She giggled and opened the door. The inside of the apartment was a bit of a mess, carpet was dirty, a chair was tossed over and the bed was unmade, a dresser drawer was open and clothes were thrown all over the place.

"Looks like he was having a temper tantrum."

"Or he was having a drug relapse." Price retorted as he walked over to the drawer

As Price walked over to the drawer, he noticed there were a lot of prescription bottles, he put a pair of gloves on and dived into the drawer, as he pulled a bottle out, a bottle of oxycodone it was subscribed to Elliot…from himself.

"Hey Kono! You might want to see this!"

Kono walked over and looked at the pill bottle "Prescribed by himself, and its empty, there seems to be two dozen of them in here."

"So he's a pill freak. I'd better call this in." Kono took her phone out and dialed a number "Steve, its Kono…whoa, everything okay?"

Price looked at Kono as she put her phone on speaker.

_Price, Kono, listen, don't worry about trying to find Elliot, HPD found him this morning at nine, dead._

"Steve, how did he die?" Price asked

_Overdose, they're still performing an autopsy on the body, best we can tell, he died from a combination of drugs and alcohol. _

Price slammed his fist into his hand in anger "Guess we try Heart's apartment now."

* * *

"Okay, how is it that a plastic surgeon afford a place like this?" Price asked

The condo had a beautiful view of the ocean and the beach, a couch, two arm chairs in the center with a fifty inch plasma screen television mounted on the wall which was painted a light brown color. Outside storm clouds began to roll in from the ocean.

Price began to move through the rooms while Kono looked out the window.

"Looks like the storm is coming in fast."

"Downstairs is clear. Gonna check the upstairs."

As Price walked up the spiral stair case, Kono looked over at the wall in the living room and found a door.

"Kono! You'd better come see this!"

Kono ran up the stairs "Price? Where are you?"

"Study, you're gonna want to see this!"

Kono walked into the room and Price shook his head. A series of bloody scalpels were in bags on the table, notes were next to it, x-rays of people's heads with several notes written in red ink with arrows pointing at various points on the face.

"Well," Price walked over to a computer "Guess we found out where our murderer is hiding."

"Yeah, but that still leaves the roof unaccounted for."

"Right, let's move." Price drew his gun out

As they proceeded to the door Kono found, Price turned the knob and it wouldn't open.

"Lock." Price deactivated the safety "Stand back."

Kono backed a few feet as Price pressed the trigger, letting a round go into the door knob, as he turned the knob, he slowly opened the door, a set of stairs led to the roof with no form of light.

As they walked up to the roof, it was flat with a half way barrier, three small storage units were immediately the first sight.

"Guess we crack each one open?" Price asked

"Nope." She walked over to the middle one and pointed at the apartment number "Got it."

Price drew his pistol again, Kono raised a hand "Watch."

She raised her leg and slammed the heel of her boot into the lock, breaking it, Price gave a low whistle.

"Whoa, badass girlfriend over here! Watch out before you get your ass kicked." Price smiled as he put his pistol away

Kono smirked and opened the storage unit, an immediate rotting, almost decaying smell hit their noses.

She covered her mouth in shock "Oh my god."

Price walked next to her and shook his head "Better call McGarrett, tell him to get a forensic team out here."

Five bodies were hung by their wrists, each one of them were male and their faces were bandaged up, blood stained the floor as their bodies were beginning to decay.

* * *

The entire block was sealed off with police tape as the rain slowly began to fall from the sky, they kept a series of tarps up to cover up the bodies, Price leaned against a police car as Kono spoke with several members of HPD, McGarrett, Chin and Danno were already on the scene, Kevlar vests on.

Price slipped his vest on as Kono walked over and mimicked his actions. "So, what did they say about the bodies?"

"From what forensic could tell, the bodies have been there for a couple of months now, hence the decay."

As people slowly started to form around the police tape, Five-0 and Price joined up.

"So based on what we can tell, the latest victim in that locker was at least a week old, so he was killed before Dent was a week ago." McGarrett told them "HPD has a strong feeling Heart is somewhere near here, everything seemed too easy for you two to find it. Keep your eyes out…"

As McGarrett kept talking, the rain began to pick up, Price looked out at the crowd and one figure caught his eye, he pulled his phone out of his pocket as he slipped his gloves on, he tapped into his phone and pulled Heart's picture up.

The figure matched, he wore a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a red t-shirt and tanned skin, the only difference was that he was allowing his beard to grow in.

Thunder began to rumble in the sky as Price glared at him "Hey! You in the red! Wait right there!"

As Heart looked at Price approaching him, he immediately shoved a few people to the ground and started to run.

"Price!" McGarrett yelled

"Steve I got him! Come on!" Price yelled as he broke into the crowd

McGarrett began to run after him, with Danno cutting a corner and Chin and Kono keeping pace.

* * *

The rain began to pick up as McGarrett caught up with Price, the two military men had their eyes set on Price.

"You know, I ask myself a question every time I do this." Price began to run

"What's that?"

"Why do they always run?"

As Heart ducked into nearby traffic, he walked out into a green light road and cars began to honk their horns as McGarrett and Price ran across the road, Danno, Chin and Kono quickly kept them in their sights.

Lighting began to flash as Price got a bit ahead of the other four, he began to duck around people and obstacles like trash cans.

As they got into a more open area, Heart tapped his ear "Get them off of my trail god damn it!"

A Russian accent came on the other side "_You got it sir. I can't get the two, but the other three are open sights." _

Price drew his pistol, and McGarrett got ahead of him, as the lighting flashed again, Price looked over and spotted something, light from the storm was shining on something reflective, if he knew what reflective things were, and based on the position, he knew it could only be one thing.

_He wanted us to catch us! _

He looked ahead at McGarrett who was still chasing Heart who had more distance, and Chin, Kono and Danny were close behind.

He sprinted back the way they came, as Chin looked at Price, he was met by a bull rush tackle from Price, sending him into a mound of trash.

"What the…"

Before Chin could finish his sentence, he watched as Price tackled into Kono, as he did, a series of sniper bullets shot into Price.

When they hit the ground, Kono immediately went to Price's side along with Daniel as Chin walked ahead.

"Steve! Price is down!" Chin yelled and began to call 9-1-1 "This is Lieutenant Kelly we need medical team on my location now…"

"Ryan…come on stay with me." Kono flipped Price onto his back and began to remove his Kevlar

Her eyes grew wide with fear as four bullets were shot into him, one from his back, the other three seemed to go right through him, blood began to stain his shirt and the floor beneath them.

As Dan began to apply bandages to the wounds, Kono held Price's face in her hands.

"Ryan stay with me please!"

The rain stopped but a few rumbles of thunder could be heard from a distance as Price slowly began to open his eyes as McGarrett began to run back to where they were, he weakly leaned forward and placed a hand on her face.

"You're beautiful when you act tough you know that?" Price smiled at her

"Shut up, don't try to talk."

As the ambulance pulled up to the curb, Price grunted in pain "Kono, in case something happens to me…I need you to know something."

"Price don't talk like that, you're going to be okay." Danno remarked

Ryan looked up at Kono "I have a hard time saying this to people…last time I did…" He felt himself slipping "Kono…I need you know…I love you."

His eyes rolled back as did his head, his body began to be lifted by the paramedics and onto a stretcher.

Chin looked back at Kono, blood stained her hands as she let her emotions take over, tears began to hit the concrete as Chin wrapped his arms around her.

"Kono, go with him, we'll wrap things up here."

"You sure?" She wiped the tears away

"Go, he'll need you." He looked back as the medics began to hook Price up "Especially after what he just said."

She nodded as McGarrett helped her to her feet. Kono walked over to the paramedics as McGarrett looked over at Chin and Danno.

"Heart got away, but we'll get him." He looked at Dan "Did he…"

"He had a pulse, it was weak, and he uh…took a few rounds for the team."

"Chin, have HPD follow the trail, he couldn't have gotten too far."

"I'm on it." Chin pulled his phone out

"Daniel, you and I will head back to headquarters, few things we need to see." Steve remarked "Catherine followed up on that favor I asked."

The ambulance rode through the streets, its sirens on as Kono held Price's hand. He was out cold, they got the bleeding to stop from the entry wounds but they still kept him stable.

"We don't know if he's going to make it."

**Author's Note: Well, things just keep going from bad to worse huh? Guess we'll have to see if Price makes it or not. But I do appreciate everyone's kind words about this story, makes me feel great knowing this idea I've had is so popular! **

**But I won't be able to update for awhile, hence the cliffhanger, due to Hurricane Sandy hitting the Northeast, more then likely I won't be able to update for an unspecified period of time, assuming I don't get hit with this thing too hard, expect the next update very soon.**

**Here's just a preivew: We learn more about Price's past and what drives him in 9, also a big fear of his will be revealed as well. **

**So stay tuned and again, to all of my readers, if you haven't read kyzen06's Hawaii Five-0 story Pono,Hana please do! **

**Until next time! Aloha!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nana Oia Ua

Kono sat in the waiting room at the hospital, people were flying past, but she was lost in thought, the past eight hours had been absolute torture, of course, it wasn't every day a person saved her life by taking four bullets for her.

Price had been in surgery for four hours now, the clock had just turned to eleven, mixed in with the hour long ambulance ride to the hospital and the one hour in the emergency room, her nerves and worries were at an all-time high, they didn't try to get her from the O.R. no doctor, not even a nurse, the team was hot at work trying to find out who Heart was working with earlier that day, they couldn't find the source, but based on the rooftop they managed to analyze, there was a squad of them, three to four at the most, all three bullets came from three separate directions, mixed with one scout.

She looked out at the door outside; the rain had started up again, it was steady but not too bad.

In her hand, she held a set of dog-tags, Price's dog tags from when he was in the army. She wouldn't let them go, not until she knew what was going on with him.

"_We found these on him, figured you would hold onto them until he got out of surgery Officer…" _

"How is he?"

Kono looked next to her as Chin sat down in the chair next to her; a pair of duffle bags were in his hands.

"No word yet," Kono sighed and placed her chin in her hands "I'm worried."

"You really care about him huh cuz?" Chin asked placing a hand on her shoulders

"Of course I do…" Kono looked at him "Do you think I liked waiting in the hospital bed wondering where he was? Do you think I liked standing on the sidewalk, watching him as he said to wait for him and then drives off?"

"Price isn't perfect, but he does bring out something in you cuz."

"You think so?"

"I know so, there's a look in your eyes whenever you're with him. Do you love him?"

Kono's eyes grew wide "Whoa Chin…but I…"

"Excuse me; are either one of you two affiliated with Lieutenant Ryan Price?"

Kono looked up to a doctor standing in front of them, a vanilla colored portfolio under his arm. "I'm Doctor Richard Blake; I operated on your friend."

She stood up, her eyes growing with fear "I am, is he okay?"

"He's working with Five-0 and he's my cousin's boyfriend." Chin stood up next to her

"Well Officers…I'm not going to sugar coat it." The doctor reached into the file and held up an x-ray to the light "He took a total of four bullets, one getting close to his spine, about three inches off…"

Kono's eyes grew wide "He isn't…"

"Oh no, don't worry, he'll be walking up to the football field with no problem at all!" Blake reassured "he's just going to be very stiff for a while."

"What about the other three bullet holes?" Chin asked

"Well, the other three," He held up another x-ray "the first one we marked was near his rib cage, no damage, it seemed to almost to go in one way out the other. It is the same one with the second bullet, but the third one missed everything." A third x-ray came out of the portfolio "This one would have hit his kidney…"

Kono knew what would happen, he would have had a kidney rupture and he wouldn't have made it to the operating room, he would be burying him right now.

"How is it weird?" Chin asked

"Problem is, he only has one." Blake remarked as he put the X-ray away "we found out he donated it."

"Did you find out who he donated it to?" Kono asked, her hand gripped his dog tags tighter

"We did some digging and we contacted his doctor in New York, we found out he donated it to…" Blake looked at the folder "A man named Joseph Bennett."

"Wait, Chief Joseph Bennett of Task Force One-Forty Five?" Kono asked

"Yes the very same, the man suffered a kidney failure in two thousand and ten. Price was a match for surgery." Blake explained "He is in his room if you want to go see him; room 4E."

Kono looked at Chin and realized she was digging into her hand holding onto Price's dog tags.

"Go on cuz, I'll go tell Steve and Danno he's alright."

Kono nodded and proceeded toward the elevator, pressed a button and watched as the doors closed in front of her, she released her grasp on the dog tags and just grazed her index finger over the letters.

* * *

Price's eyes snapped open as he looked around, his arm was attached to an IV drip, and an orange curtain was drawn over the window and the bed next to him.

"Good morning Lieutenant Price."

Price looked up to a doctor approaching him, he was still in his surgical smock, and a mask was over his tanned face.

"Morning doc, did you just get out of surgery?"

"Huh?" He looked down at himself "Oh! Yeah I did, terribly sorry about that, emergency surgery." He checked Price's IV "I'm just going to replace this real quick." He walked out and a minute later, he walked back in with another IV bag and quickly replaced it "You'll feel a little discomfort, but it's customary."

Price nodded and looked over at the next bed to him "Hey doc, who's in the bed next to me? Let alone…where's my team?"

"Five-0 is currently involved in a case, they send their regards and will be along soon." The doctor replied "The person in the bed next to you is a heart patient, just out of surgery, though…based on their chart…" He walked over to the bed and though no one could see it, he had a wicked grin on his face "They will need to be moved in an hour."

Price looked at him "Can I see who it is? Old Delta Force habit, we always say our respects."

The doctor looked at him, nodded and pulled the curtain back. As he did, Price began to feel like his muscles were being held down by a hundred pound weights on them, and he was having a hard time moving his arms and legs.

As he looked over, his eyes grew wide with fear and horror, inside the other bed was a blood bath, and the victim, when he saw the victim, his heart sank. Kono lay in the bed next to him, her eyes were closed, her arms hung down and a large pool of dried blood stained her top where her heart is.

"Kono!" Price yelled out in horror

"It's a shame what happened to her…" As the doctor talked, Price looked at the blood scalpel in his hand "She screamed out your name the whole time I strangled her, but even when she tried to reach for you, she couldn't move as I had my way with her."

"You monster!" Price yelled "What hell kind of a doctor are you!?"

The doctor started laughing as he removed his mask, revealing his lazy eye, scar along it, and removed the cover over his hair, which was slicked back and raven black.

"Heart!" Price yelled, he tried to move his arms and felt like they were a thousand pounds

"Aw, are you having a hard time? Good, this was used once before, remember, the South Korean women you and your Delta Force squad saved in Vietnam four years?"

"How did you know the medication they injected into them?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is that Elias doesn't want you around anymore." Heart grabbed Price by the throat, he struggled and managed to grab onto Heart's wrists with as much energy as he could

He looked over at Kono "Kono, wake up! Please!?" He felt the tears begin to build

Heart grabbed his scalpel "Let's put a smile on that face!" He laughed and raised the scalpel

* * *

"Get him under control!"

Two male nurses grabbed him by the biceps and tried to hold him down, but Price moved quickly, using his legs, he swung his legs around the bed and slammed them into the nurse's side, releasing his arm, he grabbed the arm of the other nurse and dug is nails into the nurse's arm, when he let go, Price slammed the nurse into the wall and looked around.

A female nurse was standing by the doctor, whose face was concealed by a mask, it was his nightmare come true, but where was Kono?

"Now Lieutenant Price, just relax, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep going." Blake walked over to him and placed a hand on Price's shoulder

Price responded by taking Blake's arm and twisted until the bones began to crack and break.

"Where is she!?" Price yelled "What did you do with her!" Price ripped his IV out of his arm and held the needle to Blake's neck

"Price, you're not awake yet, your meds haven't worn off yet! You need to calm down!"

"I'll calm down when you're…"

"Lieutenant Ryan Price!"

Price turned to Kono walking over to him, his eyes went wide as relief swept over him. She sighed and ripped the needle out of his hand and moved him back to the bed, and the nurse walked over and helped Blake to his feet.

"We'll leave you two alone."

Blake walked out with the three nurses and closed the door, Price sat down on the bed and was breathing extremely hard as she ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Kono asked

"Stay with me please." Price said dryly "Don't leave…"

She nodded and pulled a chair up to his right as he took her hand in his, a weak smile spread on his face as he sat up, his back resting against the pillows.

"How do you feel champ?" She smiled and gently kissed his cheek

"Terrible." Price sighed as he looked at Kono and quickly looked away

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Price couldn't look at her, not after that nightmare

Kono placed a hand gently on his face and moved it so their eyes looked at each other.

"What happened? Why can't you look at me?"

Price frowned and looked at the area he remembered that was tainted with blood, it was fine, but he still felt shaken up.

"The reason I flipped out was…" he felt the fear begin to buckle his voice as he leaned forward "I…I…" he slowly lowered his voice "saw you die."

Kono looked at him "You saw me die? And that's why you reacted?"

"Wait," Price raised up his hand "there's more." He took a breath "Heart murdered you, surgically removed your heart and destroyed it. Then…then he…went for me, and all I could try and say was for you to wake up." He felt his breath begin to increase, if this was asthma, it wouldn't be bad, he hadn't had an attack since he was twelve

Kono rubbed his back "Hey, just relax, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm not dead and you're not being attacked."

Price nodded, lifted his legs and finally allowed himself to relax, and winced as he leaned back "How bad was I hit?"

"Pretty bad," Kono smirked as she helped him move back "you saved my life."

Price smiled "Shame we have to keep meeting like that huh beautiful?"

Kono smiled "Just bad luck I guess."

"We'll have to have an official date soon." Price smiled "I owe you after everything I did."

"You don't owe me anything Ryan; we've been through all that before." Kono smiled

Another doctor walked into the room "Good to meet you Lieutenant Price, I'm Doctor Jack Pierce, Doctor Blake has to get his arm taken care of."

"Yeah sorry about that." Price remarked

"Don't worry about it; since I was the one who operated on your back, they wanted me to be the one to take care of you for your remaining incarceration."

"When will I get out of here and back with Five-0?"

"Well, gonna be honest, you're going to need another day before your released from the hospital, field work will require another few months."

"Few months!" Price exclaimed

"We need to make sure one your bleeding internally, two, we need to make sure your stiches won't pull and that'll take a couple of weeks in about another two months you'll be back in the field."

Price sighed "Right." He looked down and saw a black duffle bag next to him as Pierce stepped out of the room again

He looked up at Kono "What's the team up to?"

"Yeah, about that…" Kono sighed "McGarrett's gone and done something…you're not going to like."

"What did he do?" Price began to feel a bit of upset

"He uh…looked into your profile."

"What profile? My One Forty-Five profile or my army service record?"

"Your Delta Force profile, Catherine got access. She did warn him though."

"As if I care!" Price sighed and let his head hit the pillow hard "Why did he go into my profile?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen them since yesterday. I only saw Chin this morning before I saw you."

"God damn it!" Price almost yelled but kept himself relaxed, as he began to move, he grabbed his phone "I need to make a call, if I'm going to be out for two months, I need you to get Five-0 here."

"Price, what's going on?"

"I'm going to get the authorization from my boss for this investigation." Price slowly got to his feet

Kono nodded and walked toward the door, as she did, Price looked back at her.

"Hey Kono."

She turned and looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"I'm not angry at you." Price smiled "I'm just frustrated with the situation and if the moment came again, I'd save you all over again."

"Glad to see I have a knight looking after me, though I think I can handle it." She smiled and proceeded out the door

Price smiled and looked out the window as he opened his bag and slipped on a pair of sweatpants on and dialed his phone "Bennett, its me, listen, I need to talk to you."

**I'm back everyone! Hurricane Sandy did not do as much damage to me and my neighborhood as I thought, just leaves knocked off the trees and few light flickers, though with two canceled days of class made me get alot of work done. Unfortuniatly, Assassin's Creed III has been a major distraction for me, and now classes are resuming again full weeks for another two weeks, I'm going to definitly update at least four more times this month!**

**I know this chapter was short and didn't have much purpose other then confirming Price was alive and his current status, but I wanted him and McGarrett to be rivals because of not only their positions in the military, rank and also they're views on police work, so expect there to be alot of tension in the next chapter!**

**I appreciate everyone's kind words yet again! It really does drive me and its setting me up to begin planning the sequel!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ka alaka'i ko Nuioka

Price sighed as he hung the phone, the plan was in place, there was only one thing left missing.

"We're here Lieutenant."

He turned to Five-0 entering his room, Steve first, followed by Chin, Danny was third and Kono was last, he knew what had to be done, after all, he had to threaten his boss.

* * *

"_Damn it Price, where the hell do you get off threatening me like that?" _

"_Bennett, we both know I can't operate in the field properly like this, I need you to trust me like I trust them with handling this case." _

"_Ryan, you know the risks don't you? The pentagon finds out about this, you could be seriously punished." _

"_Joseph." Ryan sighed as he looked out the window "I'll take the risk, I need to trust them, Five-0 and HPD needs to know why I'm doing this." _

"_I won't allow it." _

"_Then I will resign." Price's tone grew serious_

"_You wouldn't." _

"_Try me. I have the paper already typed." Price threatened_

_There was a pause "Fine, but we'll discuss this upon your return." _

* * *

**April 2012**

"Alright," Ryan limped over to the bed "we need to do some talking, all of you. With me like this…" he struggled a bit and his arms began to shake as he began to get back into his bed

Kono ran over and helped him down and helped him swing his legs up to the bed "Better?"

"Yup." Price smiled at her and winked, then turned back to the team "With me like this, you four will need to know what happened that caused this case to get started." He took a breath; this part was going to be difficult "How many of you heard of the FBI massacre of ninety-two?"

Danno nodded "Back when I was in Jersey I heard about that one during training."

"A brutal murder. Twelve FBI agents were murdered by…" Price took his laptop out of his duffle bag and turned it on, he pressed a few keys and brought up a picture, a familiar picture and turned the screen toward the team "Giovanni Moretti Senior."

"Wait, how?" Steve folded his arms over his chest

Price sighed "He was imprisoned after being pressed for thirty counts of conspiracy to commit murder, twelve counts of fraud, seventeen counts of illegal possession and ten counts of first degree murder. He was investigated by…" He took a breath "my father, Alexander Price led the case; Moretti was arrested with testimony from this woman…" Price turned the screen, pressed a few keys and a young woman's picture came up, she had shoulder length red hair with dark brown eyes "Maxine Kellham."

"Wait." Chin snapped "You mean she's…"

"None other than Carl Elias Kellham's mother." Price nodded "She had a relationship with Moretti in the seventies and he dumped her, then, she turned him in when she finally got the courage and joined the FBI. Ten years later, when I was a young child, she was murdered in ninety-two along with ten other FBI officers."

"Ten others?" Danno asked "There's one missing."

"Who's the eleventh?" Kono asked

Price looked down "My father."

Everyone's eyes went wide as Price felt a tear drop down his cheek, Kono walked over to Price and slowly rubbed his back, those memories he tried to block out the memories for years.

* * *

_**September 1992**_

"_Mom, when's Dad coming home?" _

_Danielle Price looked down at her young son, tears were forming in her green eyes, she couldn't tell him, no one wanted to tell their eight year old son that his father was killed that morning was difficult enough, but it had to be done._

"_Ryan, I need to talk to you son." _

_He looked up at his mom as she gently placed him in her lap "Um…dad isn't coming home anymore…" she felt her voice hitch again_

"_Why?"_

"_He passed away this morning. He was killed." _

_Ryan's eyes went wide as he began to cry, he jumped off of his mom's lap and ran to his bedroom, he slammed the door closed and sat down on the floor, he buried his head in his knee caps and just let himself cry._

* * *

_Damn, he is a lot like me; we both went after the men responsible for our father's death, only difference is, he's willing to kill the men responsible._ McGarrett thought to himself

"You all need to understand one thing." Price reminded "I am not doing this for revenge or anger, I'm doing this to make sure no eight year old ever loses their father ever again. But, you four need to now know a few things about our friend Elias, you already know his affiliate Heart."

"Who has mysteriously vanished, we can't find him." Danno remarked

"He will return. He was told to kill me, and he knows I'm alive. But Moretti is just as much of a target as Junior, his wife Cristina and anyone else. We need to properly prepare, hence why I told you four of this information."

"So what can we do?" Kono asked

"Alert HPD of Heart and you four will need to move quicker to catch him." Price started to lean forward a bit "I'll be able to coordinate with Five-0 from within your headquarters."

"Whoa, you are leading us from _our_ headquarters?" McGarrett retorted

"Steve…don't start already." Danno remarked

"No, I don't like the fact he's working with us on blackmail, but now we have to take orders from him?" McGarrett retorted "I don't think so, we have worked well with the four of us before, and we can do it again."

Price felt his fist clench as he pressed a button on the terminal near him, McGarrett looked at him as a nurse walked into his room.

"Everything okay Ryan?" The nurse asked

"Abby, do you mind taking me out of here? I need to stretch my legs."

"Of course," Abby smiled and helped Price to his feet and helped him out of the room "were those your friends?"

"I thought so." Price remarked "Guess I was wrong."

* * *

Kono glared at Steve "You know boss, you do have a lot of nerve."

"Excuse me?" Steve glared at her "Kono, I don't trust him; I don't like he's here and I don't like he's fraternizing with you."

"Did you ever think he cares about me?" Kono retaliated "He saved my life, Chin's and Danny's."

"That is true. He did." Danno commented "The least you can do is give him that one."

"We didn't have any of these problems before, we didn't have to deal with the Italian mob coming in and trying to kill us because we're helping Price, we've handled these situations before, and we will again."

"Yeah, problem is, he knows these guys better than anyone else Steve." Chin reminded him "Let's not forget he did save your girlfriend's life."

"Catherine isn't…" Steve started but received a glare from Danno "Never mind, Kono, I don't want your emotions for him to blind you from the truth."

"And that would be what exactly? That I care about him? That he wants to make amends after what he did to me eight years ago?" Kono's anger began to increase "Steve, I didn't hear about you being barely an adult and the first man I came to ever love tore my heart out when he abandoned me as he drove off in a taxi and I didn't hear you worry at night after your accident wondering if he was going to come and see you Steve."

Chin walked over to Kono "Look, we're all on edge, but if Kono trusts him, that's good enough for me."

"Chin, don't do this…"

"Look Steven, you seem to be the only one who doesn't trust Price, and the one thing you didn't let him explain was why Elias was even in Hawaii anyway." Danno remarked "It could have something to do with Shelburne."

McGarrett glared at him again "Thank you Daniel." He sighed "Alright, I'll hear him out." He looked at Kono "Can you find him? We might as well finish this."

Kono nodded and walked out of the room, Chin glanced at Steve "You know you're doing the right thing Steve, we can trust him."

"I'll trust him only until this is finished. Once he goes back to New York, things will calm down." McGarrett replied _who the hell am I kidding? What the hell is exactly normal with us?_

* * *

Price sat down and relaxed on his bed as Kono stood by his side, he was upset and mostly disappointed, if he compromised this, he may never see Kono again, and he couldn't bear with himself if he did that.

"Alright Price, I know I should have asked you this before," McGarrett folded his arms over his chest "Elias has a man on the island, why would he need someone here?"

Price nodded "Simple enough." He grabbed his phone and pressed a few keys "My team managed to talk to one of your former people, home land security Agent Lori Weston and she managed to get me the name of the man Heart is meeting here."

Price handed McGarrett his phone and Steve's palms began to sweat and anger began to show in his eyes.

"What, Steve what's…"Danno asked but suddenly stopped

The picture showed a man in about his late thirties, he had tan skin, piercing brown eyes, black eyes and wore a full suit. McGarrett's hand almost broke the phone; he knew somehow Wo Fat had a connection in all of this.

"Elias is working with Wo Fat!?" McGarrett yelled

Price nodded and took the phone back "They have had deals going on for the last year and a half, there are rumors among the underground members there is a third party member working with these two, but I can't be certain."

"Well, now this changes things." McGarrett growled "Chin, Danno, we need to head back, let Duke know about Heart's description. Kono, you stay with our injured cop here, we'll call you if we need you."

McGarrett stormed out as Danno proceeded to leave he looked at Price "Get better soon bud. And don't worry about the rabid SEAL, he's fine, just didn't take his happy pills this morning."

Chin shook his head and pushed him out "Get better soon Price."

Price smiled and shook his head as Kono stepped out of the room for a minute.

* * *

_Price could only look up at Heart, his hands on his throat and he squeezed._

"_Elias wants to make sure there are no loose ends." Heart smiled "So long my friend!" _

_Price looked over at Kono "Kono! You need to wake up! Please!" He screamed at her corpse "I love you! Wake up!" _

_He felt the air leave his throat and as his vision began to blur, all he could see is Heart raising his scalpel._

* * *

Price jumped up in his sleep, his breath heavy as he looked around his room, the lights were dim, just the way he liked it, he checked his cell phone, the clock read two in the morning, he had only been asleep since about nine, the pain meds they put into his new IV really knocked him out.

He looked around and a smile spread on his face from ear to ear. Kono was sitting in the chair next to him completely knocked out, a blanket was only over her legs, he immediately took her hand and held it in his, feeling the warmth coming from her palm immediately calmed him down, she was alive and well.

He couldn't believe this nightmare was affecting him so badly, maybe loosing Kono was something he couldn't bring himself do to again, which was going to present a problem when he would have to leave to finish this mission against Elias.

Kono smiled in her sleep, Price smirked, leaned forward and moved the blanket up her body some more, covering up her arms. He slowly sat up and moved a few loose strands of hair from her eyes.

He smiled at her and sat back on his pillows, he didn't know what the future held, but he wasn't going to become a victim of fate, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure he was back with Kono, he was going to be free of his shackles that binded him to fate.

**Author's Note: Alright, well, ten is done! Not exactly liking the way it turned out mostly because I haven't done well with Steve, I just can't peg his personality right unfortuniatly, if there is any advice people can give, please, put that in with your review!**

**On a lighter note, I do have this story ninty-five percent planned, mostly Im making readjustments and Im adding ideas in, everyone can look forward to a PricexKono chapter coming up extremely soon! They'll actually go on their first date that doesn't invovle guns or murder!**

**So expect 11 soon! I'm not letting anything get in the way of finishing this! Aloha!**


	11. Chapter 11: I hana ke Ho'olala

A few days passed since the original debriefing with Five-0, the hospital wanted to keep Price in for a few more days extra then the original overnight treatment and she had been keeping an eye on him the whole time. For Kono, this was great, she had the time she wanted with him and she hoped he had felt the same, by the second day, he was taken off of the IV and put back on a regular diet, by the fifth day, he was back to normal, but he had to be careful.

Kono walked into the hospital with two medium sized boxes in her hands as she walked into the hospital and approached the front desk.

"Good morning Officer Kalakaua." The secretary smiled

"Good morning Gloria, how is he?"

"He's doing well." Gloria smiled "He's been okayed to leave this afternoon, though we had to get him to turn down the music."

"Music?" Kono laughed

"Yeah, since he got internet he's been listening to a lot of music while you have been away." Gloria smirked "He's been a laugh riot lately."

"Well, let's just hope he's okay to eat a little something." Kono smirked and proceeded to the elevator

* * *

Kono walked to Price's front door, as she did, she began to hear guitar riffs and lyrics coming from his room and what sounded like him grunting, she shook her head when she saw what he was doing.

Price's laptop was on his bed and he was on the ground doing sit ups, she could tell he was struggling due to the sweat dripping off of his face, his beard had fully grown in, his skin tone had grown a bit pale and he seemed to have put some weight on, she never noticed it before but he had a tattoo on his right bicep and two on his left one, not to mention her eyes were drawn to his six pack toned abs.

As Price went back down, he smiled when he saw her looking at him "You know it's impolite to stare Officer." The music was still going off in the background

Kono smiled "Well, what can I say, I like my men the way I like my waves, tough to operate but a smooth ride."

Ryan laughed as he jumped up, as he did, he held his side "Remind me not to do that for another few weeks."

"How are you feeling?" She set the boxes down on the table

"I've been better, especially when they let me off of that dumb IV and let me stretch my legs; the doctor said nothing about me working out." Price smirked and walked to the bathroom and wiped the sweat off of his brow with a towel

Kono smiled and watched him walk; she ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the bed, one leg going right over the other.

Price walked out and smirked, his face turning a bright red, he didn't know whether to go over there and attack her with his lips, or should he just back off. Since the incident with the sniper, he didn't know if he should pursue things with Kono out of protection for her, he never told her about these thoughts that passed through his head.

"Everything okay Ryan?" Kono asked as she walked her fingers up her leg

Nick shook his head "I'm not sure, this whole thing with the nightmare and what happened with the sniper…I don't…"

Kono stood up and walked over to him and pressed her index finger on his lips "Stop talking Ryan." She removed her finger and kissed his lips "I know what you're thinking and I don't want you to think it at all."

"Even though you'd be putting your life in danger?"

"Detective, I've put my life in danger every day, if I let one sniper incident get me down, I would have turned my badge in long ago."

"Well, I would come to accept that one." Ryan smiled "Can we start over?"

She smirked and backed up and onto the bed; she repeated her hair stroke and refolded her leg over the other. Ryan smiled and walked over to her, his lips making impact on hers as he ran a hand along her leg, both of her hands went to his abs as he quickly parted.

"Hang on a minute."

Her eyes went wide, he could tell she wanted him, badly too, he shut his door and locked it, walking back over to her, he lifted his laptop away and gently lifted her up, and over so he could lay on his bed, she smiled and straddled his lap and began her attack on his lips again, Price smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Missed me that badly huh?"

"I was worried sick about you." She said in between kisses

Ryan smiled "I'll take that one." He smiled and removed his lips from hers and began an assault on her neck, which elicited a soft moan from her lips, her head went back as she closed her eyes.

With her eyes closed, Kono was able to hear the lyrics of the song more carefully "What song is this?"

Price smiled "Life after you by Daughtry. It's actually the song I thought defined us in a way."

"Really?" She smiled and moved her hair away from her neck

"Yeah, in a way," Price looked up at her "I was depressed without you around Kono. When I was back in New York and you were here…I felt myself crying in the middle of the night sometimes."

"Aw Ryan, that's sweet." Kono could tell Ryan was trying to hide the wincing "Why don't we save this for when you get your stitches removed?"

Ryan pouted slightly but nodded in approval, as they sat up Price kissed her fully on the lips "I've enjoyed you being here."

Kono smirked "Well, someone had to look after you and it obviously wasn't going to be the others."

"Very true." Price took a scent of the air "If I had to guess, you brought food."

Kono smiled "Yeah, figured you could use some lunch." She handed him a box and opened one for himself "Figured you'd been here a week and hardly had any typical traditional food here."

Price smiled "Well the hospital food has a lot to be desired, why do I smell brown gravy?"

"You do." Kono smiled and sat down in the chair next to him

"And you guys call this…the loco moco right?"

"You're good." Kono smiled

"Don't take me for a fool Kono." Price cut the combination apart, getting a bit of fried egg, burger and rice "I may have only been here for two months before this." He took a bite and nearly fainted "But I know this dish. Chin and I had this on our stakeouts."

They ate in silence for a bit, mostly it was her looking at him; her eyes were still hungry for his body, Price smiled at her, she was acting insane today.

He finished first and quickly threw the box out "Speaking of Chin." He silently burped into his fist "How has the hunt been going?"

"Not too good at all, we have eyes on a safe house a few blocks from where you were shot. Danny found it, we were going to hit it, another reason why I was asked to come and get you."

Ryan smiled as Kono fed him her last bite "Well, take me back to your place, I'll get myself cleaned up and we'll get back to headquarters."

* * *

Everyone was armed and ready to go, McGarrett stood at the end of the door as Danny drove the van, and Chin was showing Price how to work the controls while Kono fixed her sniper rifle.

"Okay, you'll access to the security cameras; just let us know what's going on." Chin smiled and patted Price on the shoulder

"Honestly, I wish I was going in there with you guys. But doctor and," he turned back to Kono "girlfriend's orders, I need to take it easy for a while."

"No worries, we got this." Chin smiled and checked his shotgun "And by the way, we'll need to talk about where you and Kono got to after our undercover mission two weeks ago."

Price and Kono's faces both turned red at the same time. Danny was about to say something but decided to shut up. McGarrett looked back at Price.

"Keep to making sure we're safe Price, we're counting on you."

"Yes sir!" Price smiled as he slipped the headphones over his neck

As Danno parked and got out, Steve and Chin followed him as Kono tied her out of her face; she walked over to Price and kissed him.

"Watch my back okay handsome?" She smiled

"Good luck, don't worry about me." Price smiled as he rubbed his shaven face

She smirked, winked and walked out of the van, closing the doors behind her, all Price could think about was whether or not he was going to die sitting in here, it wasn't that he was a cripple, he just was going to have difficulties working into cover and firing while holding a bleeding chest wound.

He turned on each monitor "Alright guys, I got you on view now, so far, rooms all clear and no radio traffic. Team A in position?"

McGarrett's voice came over the speaker "_Copy that, we're ready to go." _

"Good stuff." Price tapped his headphone "Sniper K, ready?"

"_How are they Team A and I'm Sniper K?" _

Price laughed "That's how I used to handle the sniper on my team, we were team A and the sniper was the first letter of his first name."

"_God, you do play around too much." _

"_Focus you two; we got a mission to finish." _

Price nodded "Alright, I can't get eyes on the safe house, but eyes on the streets and you guys are clear.

McGarrett took point, followed by Danno and Chin following up the rear, the front of the house was clear, nothing really in the space at all, hard wood flooring, concrete walls and a weak rooftop.

As Chin split to the left, Danno split to the right while Steve stormed up the middle, as he walked through, he swept the room and sighed of relief "Clear!"

"Clear!" He could hear Chin call

"Clear." Danny replied as he walked in behind Steve

The adrenaline wore off and now it was time to see what was going on, what they saw shocked the two officers.

"Kono," Steve tapped the mic in his ear "Better get in here, we've got more problems on our hands."

A series of pictures with a name tag pinned next to each one was on the one wall, on the floor was a series of beds that seemed to be in the operating rooms, blood stained them, the metal bar frames and the floor around them.

* * *

Kono walked into the room with a series of HPD officers and CSI analysts moving in beside her and getting to work, some of the CSI members were working with canine units.

Price staggered behind them as he slipped his vest on, Kono looked over at him "What are you doing here? You should be in the van."

He slipped his gun into his holster "Are you kidding me? You guys need me here."

"Kono's right Price." Chin remarked "You should be resting."

"I'll be fine." Price remarked "Besides, I need to get my exercise anyway." He immediately got to work "So what do we have Steve?"

Steve motioned to the pictures "Several of them are natives to Hawaii, the others…"

Price got away from them and approached the wall "Some of them are natives of New York."

One of the canine units started barking, the team approached as the HPD handler tapped the wall "Seems hollow Commander."

The wall held a series of notes on it as another CSI handlers took a bloodied scalpel in a bag, Steve took a combat knife out of his belt and began to remove the notes from the wall and dove his knife into it only for it to bounce off.

"Concrete, just like out front, we're not going to get through this."

Price looked around the wall "And we don't have a saw sharp enough to cut through concrete do we?"

As they were talking, Danny looked at one of the tables against the back wall near a bay window, he began to move some of the books that were stacked against the end and hit the wall, as he did, and he saw a switch behind them.

"Steve, take a look at this!"

McGarrett walked over and looked at the switch "Nice job Danno." He flipped it and the wall began to move, Price, Kono and Chin responded by drawing their weapons.

When the wall finally moved out of the way, a horrifically disgusting smell came from within; Price covered his mouth as he entered, along with Kono, and a member of HPD.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous."

Steve entered and shook his head "Looks like you got a mass murder on your hands Price."

Four more bodies were stacked along the back wall, Price shook his head and held his stomach, feeling a bit squeamish, his meds kicking in none the less and silently walked out.

As HPD began to walk in, they discovered a fifth body, as McGarrett stepped inside; he pressed a finger to the man's pulse "Hey! He's still alive!"

* * *

Price nodded "Alright, thanks again Kelly, I owe you one."

The team had retreated back to headquarters while HPD did their thing, in the meantime, he had to find out more about Heart, and it's obvious Hawaiian records did not help, that was what going back home would help, One Forty-Five had a much larger suspect pool to operate with rather than just the state.

He began to tap on the keys and brought up Heart's picture "So that's who you really are." He said under his breath as the team reentered the room

"Your call sounded urgent Price, what's up?" McGarrett remarked

Ryan nodded as everyone took a position "Okay, since we didn't have anything here on Jason Heart, I decided to do a little digging with my team and we actually got a hit on him. Jason Heart is just an alias."

"So who is he?" Chin asked

"Simple." Price clicked a few keys and slid his fingers to the TVs

The picture changed to show a Hispanic male in his late forties, the lazy eye was still present, along with the scar, but his hair was grayer than before, his skin was darker and his eye was lighter in color.

"Meet Raul Ramirez, age forty-eight from Manhattan, New York." Price sighed "This guy is nothing like how his Jason Heart profile claimed him to be. This guy is bad news," he tapped a few keys "He was a good man at one point, he was a surgeon in New York City, made a lot of good money and donated a lot of his time to his community."

"So, what changed?" Kono asked

"Simple, the Berlin Wall went down, when the wall went down and Vietnam ended, the hospital he worked at had made major cuts so they could open more rehabilitation centers, Ramirez's department got cut and he was out of a job. The second hospital he worked at in Queens had him removed and stripped of his license after he had murdered a patient on the table, or so they say."

Price tapped a few more keys and brought up a description of his charges "The murder charges didn't go through, I read about this one when I was in the library in high school, there was an insufficient amount of evidence and the court threw it as a death on the table and Ramirez was under the influence of alcohol at the time. After that, he began to murder people in New York, some from simple bar fights gone bad, to hit and runs, even participated in the FBI massacre in ninety-seven, after that, he honed his art and became a mad man, contracted by Elias as a hit-man."

"So what does this mean for us?" McGarrett asked

"Very simple, we're screwed if we don't find him." Price sighed as he grabbed his stomach

"Everything okay?" Kono immediately ran to his side

"I'm fine." Price grunted as he gripped the table "Just a few stomach spasms."

"I'll take you home." Kono offered

"No, no, you guys are working; I should actually be resting right now anyway." Ryan remarked

Steve sighed "I'll call Catherine. She'll come get you and take you back to Kono's."

"Thanks."

Chin nodded as he helped Price out the door.

* * *

Catherine stood outside her car as she waited for Price, Steve called her a little while earlier and a smile spread as Chin helped Price outside.

"He's all yours Catherine." Chin smiled

"Thanks Chin." Catherine smiled as he helped Price stand

As Chin walked back inside, Price looked at her "Am I good?"

Catherine looked up and smiled "Your good."

He immediately stepped back and leaned back, cracking his back "Oh thank god. You ready to help?"

Catherine smiled "Just let me know what to do, I still think this is wrong, but sweet."

Price smiled as he climbed into the passenger's seat "Just get me back to Kono's first. I'm in need of my pain pills."

Catherine nodded and climbed into her car, started the engine and began to drive off and out of the perimeter of Five-0's headquarters.

**Author's Note: Ah, I'm so much in love with this story! And I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading this story, you've made me extremely happy! I've been getting alot of inspiration from Season 3 for the upcoming chapters. Next chapter will be more PriceKono driven then any other chapter so stay tuned! **

**Again, thank you all and I hope you like the little plot twist I did with Heart.**


	12. Chapter 12: Aloha Mikanele

It was a complicated process, Catherine was a good help, but Price was utterly lost with what to do.

"Come on, would you just pick something?" Catherine asked "What about that one?"

Sweat dropped down his brow "I'm not sure." He sighed but managed to regain his composure _Catherine doesn't know about this part yet._

A man walked up to the pair "Something I can help you with?"

Price sighed, he had dragged Catherine to the mall after their grocery expedition and after he took his pain killers, he had a whole night planned for him and Kono, but now it came the hardest part.

She didn't bug him about the whole commitment issue brought up the first week he had arrived in Oahu, but he still wanted something to prove the commitment to her without proposing marriage, that was off the table until he could not be pulled in twelve separate directions.

"Yeah." Price looked at the man "I'm looking for something for my girlfriend, something that says I love you and I'm committed without marriage."

"Well," the man looked at Catherine "Should we take this in private? Your girlfriend is standing right there."

Catherine laughed at this, Price smirked "She's a friend of my family, she's helping me out."

"Ah I see, well, tell me, what does your girlfriend have an interest in?"

Price thought for a moment "She was a surfer, she's currently a cop. Not really sure what else to say."

"So, you're not looking for something flashy but you want something that says, you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me?" He held his hands up

He nodded "Of course."

"And what would be your price range?"

"Money is not an issue." Price reassured

"Then I have just the thing." The man led Price and Catherine over to a section of jewelry "This section isn't as flashy as an engagement ring, but it'll do just the trick."

Price looked around and remembered one thing "I actually called a week ago." He pulled a flyer out of his pocket "I had a custom order."

The man looked at the slip "Of course Mister Price, I'm terribly sorry." He walked over to the safe under the counter, opened it and presented it to Price "here you are sir."

Price nodded "Thank you so much." He quickly handed him his credit card

The man scanned his card and handed it to Price "Thank you, have a good day."

* * *

"Well, hope you're ready for this. It's a big thing claiming commitment." Catherine reminded as her car pulled up to Kono's house

"I know, I think I'm ready to do this." Price smiled

Catherine smiled and hugged him "Good luck, I'm sure Steve will find out."

"I'm sure. Thanks Catherine."

He quickly walked out of her car as she drove off and onto the street, he opened her door using the spare key Kono gave him when he first arrived and proceeded inside and knew what the plan was, he just hoped things would go well.

* * *

_Price, you don't have much time, Kono is preparing to leave the office and heading home, you got maybe half an hour._

Price looked at the text message on his phone from Chin, who had been keeping him up to date, only Catherine and Chin knew of his plan, Steve and Danno he had to keep it a secret, and with Kono, he had to definitely kept it a secret.

He had been cooking since he had gotten back with Catherine around one in the afternoon, they had stopped off for lunch, shopped and then Price came back and started cooking. Luckily for him, he had downloaded a cookbook of his mother's favorite and personal recipes, something he enjoyed doing, a lot of his friends told him that if he wasn't a cook, he could become an amazing chef, a lot of the time when he was in the army, he would cook for his company even when he wasn't on KP duty. He had decided to bring a little bit of New York City to their small rancher home in Oahu, and while he didn't have the materials necessary for some of his favorite restaurants back home, he could try his best at recreating one of his mother's favorite recipes, let alone, his favorite to eat as a child.

He quickly got the pans going and started cooking; he was just hoping this was going to impress Kono.

* * *

He quickly polished off the dishes; he had decided to use his mother's stuffed breaded chicken dish with a baked potato, homemade biscuits and a bottle of red wine Chin had given him a while ago.

He had lit the candles and was keeping the bottle of wine on ice, he walked over to his phone and looked at the last text message he had gotten.

_Kono's leaving now, she should be at the house in about fifteen minutes or so, you'd better be ready with your little dinner plans._

There wasn't any need to reply, Chin knew that if he didn't, it meant he was still getting ready, as he looked out the window to the front lawn, Kono's car had pulled into the driveway, he saw her exit the vehicle and was fiddling with her keys as Price ran back over to the dining room, turned the radio on and started to unscrew the cork.

* * *

She hadn't heard anything from Price in the last few hours, best she could tell, he was sleeping, though with Price, if there was one thing Kono learned over the last few weeks he had been staying with her, expect the unexpected, she had just been doing paper work for the last few hours while Chin and Steve had been working on hunting down Raul Ramirez.

She thought of the past often enough since Ryan came back into her life, a lot of the time, when she was cuddled into him, she would find herself waking up in the middle of the night and discovering he was still there, herself believing it was all a dream, he had turned into quite a man since she had last saw him, Delta Force, college graduate and could definitely major league ass, something she enjoyed in the men she dated, she didn't want to hold the pants in the relationship. Still, she couldn't help but fall in love with him, his toned body, the way he took charge, the gentle and tender way he held her in his arms, his personality, everything about him seemed perfect, and unfortunately, she found herself trailing off like a school girl whenever these thoughts crept into her mind.

As she fiddled with her keys, she heard ruffling around and the light was on in her house. Who was stupid enough to pull that off? As she opened her door, she drew her pistol and aimed it forward as she slowly began to walk toward the dining room, didn't make any sense why someone would head into her dining room.

Kono aimed her pistol forward "Don't move!"

Price looked up as the cork finally popped on the wine bottle "Oh hey, your home!" A smile spread on his face "What's with that?" he motioned to her gun

A confused look spread on Kono's face, lit candles, wine, and dinner. When did Price do this? He was supposed to be at home with stomach pains.

"I don't understand? What's with this?"

"I wanted to do something nice." Price set the bottle down "You were nice enough to help me with my case, welcome me into your home, I figured dinner was the least I could do."

Kono smiled, put her pistol away and set it on the counter in the kitchen along with her badge, she walked over and kissed Price on the lips "You didn't have to go through the trouble."

He walked over to the table and pulled her chair out "I hope you like dinner, it's my mom's recipe."

"I'm sure it's fine Ryan." Kono smiled as she sat down and Price gently pushed her in

He walked over to the wine bottle "Wine?"

"Of course." She smiled

Price gently poured a glass for each one of them; a smile was on his face the entire time.

"Whatever happened to your stomach cramps?"

"The what?" Price asked as the set the wine bottle back in the ice

"The stomach cramps." Kono reminded him

"Oh…it was just gas." He smirked as he sat down

"Ryan, don't lie to me. You're terrible at it." Kono smirked at him

"Okay, I didn't have stomach problems." Ryan smiled "I did take my pain meds though."

"So why did you get Catherine to come and get you then?"

"Oh I'll reveal that one after dinner, now eat up." Price smiled

They both ate in silence though it only lasted for a few minutes and they kept talking, mostly about the little things, though it was mostly about Price's childhood, she never knew about half the things about him, his father dying in ninety-seven he knew, but she didn't know about his mother disappearing six months later under unnamed circumstances, claiming it was to visit family, his time in the army and his time in Delta Force, though she had a feeling some things he chose to block out due to negative feelings.

She took the last bite of chicken and smiled "That was great Ryan, really."

Price smiled as he took her plate and his, walking into the kitchen and began to clean off the dishes "Well, you know, funny thing is, my friends insisted I give up my job in the military and my future of being a cop and go into the culinary business."

"Want any help?"

"Nope, I got it," He smiled as he walked into the dining room "close your eyes and just wait, please?"

Kono smiled, shook her head and gently closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair, after a few moments, she felt a relaxing feeling on her shoulders.

"Ryan, if you wanted to give me a neck rub…" she gently moved her hair away from her shoulders "I don't need to close my eyes."

He smirked "This is just a warm up," He leaned forward, kissed her cheek and gently took the jewelry he bought and gently placed it in her hand "Okay, open your eyes."

Kono opened her eyes to a black box in her hands "Well, wonder what this can be."

She opened the box and a wide grin went, it was a fourteen caret, silver tennis bracelet, with blue topaz gemstones.

"Ryan," she felt the tears build "When did you do this?"

He pulled up a chair and sat next to her "I did it that same week we were preparing for the undercover op."

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips, as she parted, she kept her forehead against his "You certainly know how to make a girl feel good huh?"

"Turn it over."

"What?"

"Turn it over, there's an inscription on the back."

Kono gave him a confused look as she turned over the bracelet, a small surfer symbol was on both sides of the text and it read _to the angel of my life, another eight years of happiness._

He smiled at her "I hope you like it."

She smirked and quickly put it on her right arm; she leaned forward and kissed him "I…"

"Kono? Something wrong?" He asked

"I…I'm just speechless." Kono smiled as she ran a hand along his face

"I'm going to be honest; I did all this…to prove something to you."

"And what was that?"

"How much I love you."

Kono was literally in shock, she had been mulling this over in her mind for quite some time now, but she had no idea how he felt about her.

"You love me?" She almost stuttered

"Ever since we met eight years ago actually is how long I've loved you." Ryan smiled at her "And…with your permission, I would like to be able to properly form a relationship with you."

Kono smiled and playfully thought it over for a minute, she could see the sweat beating off of Price's forehead "Okay, I'm yours." She smiled and whispered the last part in his ear, electing a soft groan from him

Price smiled at her as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, he then moved to her lips and kissed her passionately.

"Best dinner ever?"

"Of course, now just to see if you can hold your own in a fight, then you're never leaving my sight."

"Well, we may be able to do that." Price smiled

* * *

The next morning at work, Kono had brought Price in who had just went with her for a five mile jog up the beach and back in their private spot, she had even promised to teach him how to surf when his stitches were removed.

"Morning you two." Chin smiled at Price who simply winked at him

"Morning cuz, find anything?"

"No, but we did find something at the crime scene yesterday." Chin tapped a few keys and slid the screen to the main screens "Meet Dmitri Warner, the only survivor of Raul Ramirez's wrath, Steve found him barely alive, we're still trying to dig up intel on him."

The man was of Russian American descendent, with the body build of Russia, a light skin tone and light blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

"Is he still alive?" Price asked

"Yes, he is stable and is taking patients, I've arranged for you and Kono to go and question him."

"We're on it." Price nodded

As Kono walked out, Chin noticed Kono's wrist "Hey cuz!"

Kono looked at him "Yeah?"

"Nice bracelet."

Kono blushed and walked out. Price looked at Chin, a grin on his face and he shook his head.

"Keep her happy."

"Oh I will." Price smiled "I'm not leaving her anytime soon."

**Okay, so this chapter took longer then expected, major writers block for this, but I wanted there to be a committment because we're hitting the high road and things are going to start going upwards and soon, we're going to get back into the major action, but don't worry, there won't be an ending yet, I still have a lot of ground to cover.**

**Oh yeah, and to all of my female readers who are huge McGarrett fans, you'd better get ready, because after this next chapter, its going to be a major fight scene with him in it, though I won't be revealing what's going down just yet.**

**So for now, stay tuned and for my readers in the US of A, happy Thanksgiving! See you all after turkey day!**


	13. Chapter 13:Ke muli Luaahi

Price looked out the window as he hung his phone up, Kono was still driving as they drove toward the hospital, and their mission was to find Dmitri Warner, the only known survivor of Raul Ramirez's onslaught, he couldn't understand it at all.

"Okay, so Warner has a criminal justice degree from Penn State back in ninety-six, he has been divorced twice and has a daughter and a son living in Washington D.C. with his ex-wife."

"So why is he out here?"

"Business, this whole thing with Ramirez was just bad timing on his part, he was sent out here to get information they sent to the FBI branch in Hawaii, Raul caught them and killed them but left Warner alive. Guess we'll find out when we get there."

"That we will." Kono smiled, the arm she had her bracelet on shone a bit more

Price smiled "Glad to see you like it."

"I can't believe you knew my size, I'm usually the last person to give that up to."

"Eh, wasn't that difficult, I simply looked at the wrist size from some of your other jewelry."

"Logical, very logical." She leaned forward and kissed Price on the cheek

* * *

The hospital was the exact same as it was when Price had left a few days ago, of course, he really didn't expect any different, Kono kept close as a nurse escorted them to Dmitri's room.

She knocked on the door and entered "Dmitri?"

The man looked up; his face was covered with deep gashes, almost like he had gotten into a fight with a lion or something "Ah Gloria, what's up? Is it my sponge bath already?"

She smirked "No, this is Officer Kalakaua from Five-0 and Lieutenant Ryan Price from Task Force one forty-five; they wanted to ask you a few questions."

Price walked in first as Gloria stepped out, with Kono following in close behind. Dmitri smiled playfully at Kono, causing Price to sit down, his fist clenched in his lap.

"Ah, such a beauty, I really must be in heaven." Dmitri smiled

Kono shook her head "While I appreciate the comment Mister Warner, I do need to be professional here."

"Of course, and I'm willing to help you anyway I can Officer."

Price frowned "Mister Warner, we need to know exactly what happened with Raul Ramirez, everything you can recall from your captivity." His tone serious and a hint of jealousy

Dmitri looked over at Price "Of course and don't worry, I know you may not understand the lingo of a FBI agent Lieutenant, being only a military man and…"

Price stood up and flashed his badge "You see this? Task Force One-Forty Five from New York City, major crimes unit, I've more than likely handled more cases then you…"

"Ryan, that's enough." Kono remarked "We don't need the man wanting to arrest you."

Price simply nodded and stood in the corner, he hated guys like this, he had just admitted his feelings for Kono yesterday and now this guy was trying to muscle in on his turf.

"Agent War…"

"Dmitri please beautiful."

"Dmitri," Kono smiled at him "Can you just do what my partner over here asked?"

"Of course," Dmitri leaned back "As I'm sure you and your team already know, I was out here on business, an investigation I'm conducting in D.C. had caused me to gather information out here, I found Mister Ramirez running into me and my team's location, begging for our help, he led us back the path he came, pulled his gun," Dmitri raised his hand and pretended to fire a gun with his fingers "Each one of us got shot in the leg, he then carved my team's faces one by one, and by the time he got to me." He laughed "Funniest thing, the second he got to me, HPD were driving in a patrol unit along the road." He looked at Kono "Somehow, he managed to get me and my buddies into the house you guys found me in, I've been trapped ever since."

"So, did you see or hear anything suspicious at all? Did the name Carl Elias Kellham ever come up in conversation?" Price asked

"No, all I heard was that 'the boss is going to kill me for leaving one alive. It's bad enough we left that bastard in the cop's hands, we need to speed up our operation." Dmitri responded

"Right," Price sighed "Well, I think we're done here. Thank you for your time Dmitri."

"No problem Lieutenant."

As Price walked out, he glanced at Kono who was having her hand held by Dmitri.

"So beautiful, when can I see you again?"

Kono smirked "Only if you have anything else to tell us, and by the way." She leaned in close "My boyfriend over there will do far worse than what Raul did."

Dmitri's eyes went wide as Kono walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Well, did you two find out anything?" McGarrett asked

"Only that Dmitri plays around too much." Price remarked as he and Kono joined the others at the table

Kono shook her head "Best we can tell, it was just a random attack, he panicked and took the bodies to the safe house."

"Did you guys get anything else?" Price asked

"Yeah, we did," Chin typed a few keys "Most of the victims have already been identified." He swiped the pictures to the screens as a dozen men sat on the screen "Richard Dent, Patrick Waller, Gary Pierce, Armando Menendez, Dmitri Walker, the list goes on."

"We just can't figure out why Raul would target these specific men."

Price thought for a moment as he looked at the names "There has to be a link, something would cause each of these men to either come into interaction with Ramirez. A killer like this doesn't have random attacks like this; he's already killed twelve in New York, now the list out here has almost tied the record."

"Any possibility of it being just random attacks?" Chin asked

"Highly unlikely, Ramirez is a mad killer; he wouldn't just kill people without there being a connection, like he's trying to clean up his tracks of affiliates or something." Price thought _why is it that this case has to be the one that stumps me to the point I'm almost spent?_

"What if they are all affiliates? Like field agents?" Danno asked

"I didn't think about that, it would give Raul a reason to clean shop, he finishes his work here, then jumps the boat and heads back to New York."

"Alright, Chin, run the list of names, tell us if anything suspicious comes up. Price and I will head to the safe house again, see if there's something we missed." McGarrett remarked

"Actually," Price stopped him there "Take Danno with you, I got a favor to repay to a friend of mine here who I think will be able to help us."

"Who?" Danno asked

"Chin knows." Price smirked as he headed to the locker room

Steve and Danno looked at Chin who sighed in disbelief.

* * *

The North Shore held a lot of things, but for Price, there was one person who could help him with finding out the information he needed, unfortunately, he would more than likely need to use force.

As he paid the cab driver and walked toward the garage, a smile spread on his face as he approached the door and gently knocked.

A slit on the door opened as a pair of eyes looked at him "Can I help you?" The man spoke in a Middle Eastern accent

"Tell Yusuf Osman his favor needs to be paid." Price remarked

The slit quickly closed "No sorry, Mister Osman is not here, come back another day!"

Price banged on the door again "Let me in, or I will break it down."

"No! Go away!"

Price sighed "I hate this part of my job."

With that, he checked the door, feeling another body on the other side; the doorman was obviously blocking it. He knew his stitches would tear after this, but he would risk it, he charged at the door and slammed his good shoulder into it, sending the door back onto the door man.

As Price walked inside, he rubbed his shoulder and moved his arm into a circular motion, cracking the bone as he drew his sidearm.

Inside the main garage were three cars held up by the tires so the engines could be worked on as three Middle-Eastern men sat around a cloth of guns, they looked up and spotted Price.

"Morning boys, someone want to tell me where I can find…"

Before he could finish his sentence the three men were about to grab a gun, only to be met with a bullet in a shoulder from Price's pistol. As he walked forward, one of the men tried to punch him, his shaved head was met with the firm coldness of the ground as Price punched him in the stomach.

The Lieutenant walked over to the man and pressed his foot on his stomach "Now, tell me where I can find Yusuf Osman."

"Lieutenant Price! Back away from my employees!"

Price turned to the back room, an older man, no older than ten years Price's senior stood in terror, he wore a yellow collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the chest exposed, showing the white tank top underneath, oil covered blue jeans, black sneakers, his long black hair was pulled back and a red baseball hat sat on his head.

"Yusuf, I asked your door man, but he was occupied with the door falling off of its hinges." Price remarked as he stepped closer to his old acquaintance "I'm in need of your…expertise."

"Why should I help you after the damage you caused!?" Yusuf yelled

"Here's the thing old friend." Price pointed to the guns then held up his badge "How would you like me to close this place and arrest your guys because you were running guns from here? Let alone, you still owe me your life."

"Okay, what do you need?" Yusuf sighed; he knew there was no way of getting out of this

"Where can I find Raul Ramirez?" Price folded his arms over his chest

"I…I don't know. Lieutenant, I don't have the contacts I used to have when I was drafted by Al-Qaida."

"I understand." Price walked into the garage as the men slowly began to move out of the way, he bypassed the guns and began to look at the cars; he smiled at the car that he spotted, a navy blue convertible with black thin stripes along the sides.

"Nineteen sixty-six ford mustang convertible," Price smiled "very nice vintage, restored, and in prime condition."

"What are you getting at?" Yusuf asked

"Simple, I get the car, you guarantee me you get me information on Raul." Price looked at him "This way, you don't owe me, and I don't have to pay cab fare anymore."

"Alright, alright, if you promise never to come here and rough up my guys again." Yusuf pleaded

"Deal." Both men shook hands

"I'll email you the paper work." Yusuf handed him the keys

Price smiled "I'll hold you to that information."

The car was lowered and a set of tires were secured along with the hubcaps, Price climbed in and started the engine "Oh yeah, tell the guys you got those guns from they're fake."

The garage door was lifted, Price backed up and drove off as the men looked at the guns and found they squirted out water.

* * *

Kono sat out on the porch of her house, her long board in her lap as she was looking for Price to show up, he had left the office and didn't even say where he was going, all she knew was wherever he was going, it was not going to be good for her and the team, she could just imagine getting a call soon about Price getting into a bar fight, street fight or someone has ended up dead.

As she looked up, a confused look spread on her face as a blue sixty-six mustang pulled up behind her car. As the door opened, she smirked and giggled as Price stepped out, barely a scratch on his body, which was a relief to her.

"Do you mind telling me where you got this?" She asked "Don't tell me you stole it."

"Nope, simply got it from our old buddy Yusuf in exchange for him looking up some intel for us about Raul."

"Ryan, did you do what I think you did, did you?"

"No." Price slyly replied

"Price." Kono's tone grew serious

"Hey, the guys were running guns, I simply defended myself, although, they were water guns." Price smiled as Kono moved her board, allowing him to sit down a step below her

"Everything okay hero man?" She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned back on his elbows

"Yeah, I'm good." Price smiled "Just can't believe I'm in a paradise like this with the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips "You worried about when you have to leave?"

"Nope." Price smiled "Because I know the leave is only temporary, once Elias is in jail, and everything calms down in New York City, I'll be coming back to heaven, and I know my tough, surfer girlfriend will be waiting for me."

Kono smiled at him "You know, just for that, I think you deserve a little something." She stood and put her board inside

"And that would be…?" Price played dumb as Kono helped him to his feet

"Oh I think you know." Kono smiled as she took his hand and led him up the stairs

Price smiled "Well, this is definitely not what I had in mind."

* * *

_**A week prior…**_

Giovanni Moretti Junior boarded the plane, his new suit clean of blood and his walk was with dignity as he proceeded to first class, behind him was a member of the FBI who was going to escort him back to his father and mother.

He didn't like this, he wanted to defend his city from his ridiculous half-brother Carl, though his father rarely spoke of him or his mother, he knew this guy was going to be trouble, Gianna and Maria were in danger and he had to make sure they were okay.

As the plane began to descend, Moretti released the breath he didn't even know he was holding as his FBI handler looked at him and simply nodded. The plane began to stabilize and he relaxed into his seat.

A ring tone began to chime as the FBI agent pulled his phone out "Agent Donnelly?" There was a pause and he looked at Moretti "It's for you sir."

He used his none casted hand "Moretti."

"_Hello brother." _

He recognized the voice, his own brother "Hello Elias, what are you calling me for? Come to threaten my wife? Or your niece?"

"_No, I wanted to say goodbye." _

"Goodbye?"

A few rows ahead, a man wearing a hood went into his pocket and pulled out a detonator, a cylinder with a button, without anyone noticing, he pressed the button.

As the plane left Hawaiian air, it exploded from the front of the plane, along with a series of explosives from the center and tail, the pieces silently fell into the ocean.

As it fell, a man smiled from the shore, he lowered his binoculars "He's gone Elias, phase two complete."

"_Very good Raul, I'm sorry about your agent's death." _

Raul smiled "They knew the risk going in sir, what about Price?"

"_It's time to move in with phase three, with Wo Fat gone, we need to turn to our third party member, you know what to do." _

"Yes sir, it will be done."

**Author's Note: Okay, Im glad this chapter got done, not my best work, but I did want to bring in a few key points that'll shape the rest of this story, but I do love the Kono and Price scenes. **

**Anyway, stay tuned for fourteen, I've already starting writing it and it should be up by the weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14: Po Hakaka Hui

"Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" Kono asked

"Nope," Price smiled at her "I'm not changing my mind at all."

A few months passed since Price had been shot in the upper body, since then, his stitches had been removed he had been getting himself back into shape, now he was preparing for something he hadn't done since he was in Delta Force, a boxing match, something he wasn't normally accustomed to, but after he had received the offer the day he got his stitches cut off.

* * *

_Three weeks earlier…_

"_What's on your mind McGarrett?" Price asked_

"_Well, how much do you know about boxing?" Steve asked_

"_A lot, I used to fight back in Delta Force whenever we weren't on a mission." _

"_Year round there's a charity boxing match at Neil S. Blaisdell Center Arena in Honolulu, I participated last year after I took out the guy who was supposed to fight and they wanted me to come back this year." _

"_Why? From what Danny told me you got your ass kicked." Price smirked_

"_Very funny, I figured that since you were the new guy in the group, we'd fight." _

_Price thought for a moment, then smirked "Well, I can't turn up a chance to knock a superior officer, let alone a wise ass Navy SEAL."_

* * *

Steve explained the case after that discussion that Jake Griffin, the guy who owned the gym previously had died by the hands of his brother in law Marshall Martel, Jake's sister Samantha had been given ownership of the gym after that, and Steve broke the arm of the guy who was supposed to fight that day, only to take his place and ended up losing in one round.

"God almighty man, you're going to get wrecked."

Price smiled as Demarco walked into the locker room, he had flown the guys out from New York, Mark and Robert were in the stands, Kelly unfortunately couldn't make it due to having to keep an eye on Joseph, he wasn't allowed to fly anymore after he suffered a stroke two years ago.

"Well, thanks Paul, I greatly appreciate your hopefulness in me."

Demarco smirked "You always knew I was the one who knocked you down." He smacked Price on the shoulder

Ryan smirked as he continued to wrap his hand, he wore black shorts with a blue lightning bolt stripe going along the sides, his feet felt cold with the flooring under him, his chest was exposed which caught Kono's eyes.

"I'll meet you out there." Kono winked and walked out

Price smiled as Demarco wrapped his other hand "So, who was that?"

"You remember the case I took eight years ago against Yusuf Osman?"

"Yeah?"

"The girl I told you I hooked up with for a week and a half?"

"That was…?"

"Uh huh." He smiled

Paul looked back and then back at Price "Damn, Price, she's hot!"

"That was what I was going with. You should have seen my reaction a few months back."

"How bad?" He smacked Price on the knuckles "Can you feel that?"

"Wrap it one more time and I think you're good." Price remarked "Let's just say…my jaw dropped and I was drooling."

"Price, you dog." Demarco smirked

"How are things back home?"

"Weird, actually, you did know Moretti blew up a couple of months ago right?"

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Not sure, we found out on the news because the plane went down." Demarco replied, though he was hiding something

"Paul, what else is going on here?"

"Alright," Demarco leaned in so both men were in the conversation "Something is going on with Bennett, I don't know what it is, all I know is that he's been acting more suspicious than usual, been using burner phones, having strange conversations…"

"Well, maybe he's trying to marry again." Price stood "It's not uncommon for men his age."

"It's not with a woman dumbass!" Paul almost yelled "It is with some guy, they're talking about making sure he stays out of the way, and that Bennett is doing all he can."

"Well, I'll deal with it later." Ryan replied

_With both fighters get to the ring! The fight is about to begin!_

* * *

"Alright whose putting a bet down on the match!?" Danno asked

He was sitting in a front row section with Max, their CSI analyst, Chin, Kamekona, the team's C.I., Catherine was just getting to her seat as Mark and Robert sat toward Chin. Danno was on the other hand trying to take bets on the fight.

"So, you think your boy's going to win?" Chin asked the pair

"I don't know." Mark had a wide grin on his face "I mean, Price is good, but compared to your SEAL boss, I think he'll hold his own."

"Yeah, but this aien't Rocky Marky," Robert added "he's not going last nine rounds with this guy."

"Oh way to have to faith in our boss Rob, I'll remember that when pay day comes up." Mark joked as Robert punched him in the arm

"Chin! Robert! Mark!" Danno called out "Bets before the fight starts?"

"Oh I got this one." Mark smirked "Put me down for twenty on the boss man."

"Fifty on your boss Danno." Robert smirked

"I got seventy-five on Price." Chin smirked

Everyone gave Chin a loud cry of a combination of humor and craziness "What? I got confidence in him; this'll be close either way."

"Whatever Chin, your loss." Danno smirked

* * *

As Steve took his place in the ring, Price was just getting out and was followed by Demarco and Kono.

"Did you try?" She asked

"Yup, he's not budging; he's really going through with this." Paul sighed "It's funny, back in the old days, he used to call me the voice of reason, but whenever it comes to this kind of stuff, he can't get out of this."

Price kept his determination, he ran down the facts, Steve was older than him, higher in rank, let alone in a different department then him, SEALs went on the same category of missions as Delta Force, but SEALs get their hands dirtier than Delta, let alone he was at least six foot four, maybe five, and Price was lucky to hit six foot, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Guard." Price said calmly as he approached his gate

Demarco grabbed Price's mouth guard who slipped it into his mouth, bit down and walked into the arena.

The announcer's voice came over the speaker "Welcome everyone! Tonight, we have a special treat! Two members of Five-0 have graciously returned to the ring!"

The referee stood in the center "In the left corner, weighing in a one hundred and ninety-five pounds and leader of Five-0, Commander Steven McGarrett!"

Steve raised his arms up in the air as the crowd began to cheer for him, Price rolled his eyes, and this was going to be a long night.

"And in the right corner, weighing in at a hundred and eighty-five pounds, the outsider from New York, Lieutenant Ryan Price!"

Price raised his fists in the air as the crowd cheered, he looked at Kono who had joined the others and was standing rooting for him, he smiled, though he knew she was cheering for both of them, he couldn't let his friends see him turn into a softie, he had a reputation to keep.

"Alright, gentlemen, I want a nice clean fight," The ref said to both of them "the match will end when one fighter is unable to continue, touch gloves and come out swinging."

Steve and Price glared at each other, each one of them were in military mode, they both nodded, though they both had smiles on their faces, this was going to be fun.

Price was caught off guard as McGarrett was attempting the first swing with a fierce right hook, he smiled and quickly swiped it away with a left hook, and Price quickly responded with a fist to the gut, Steve doubled over but quickly got back up.

Both men charged their fists back and slammed them into each other's jaws.

* * *

Two rounds had passed; the end of the third round just past, both men got sent back to their corners, as he took a breath, Demarco stood on the other side of the cage.

"Will you please throw in the towel!?" Paul yelled

Price looked at him, his face was covered in sweat, flushed red, his body had a few bruises on it, but it wasn't too bad.

"You know me; I don't throw in the towel until someone is down!"

As the bell went off, Price put his mouth guard back in and ran out onto the field, both men assumed fighting positions and McGarrett went on the offensive, sending jab after jab into Price, who held up a defensive block, guarding his face, his body has taken a lot of hits from his time with the military.

He just needed patients here, if McGarrett could just let up, as McGarrett let his arm go into a right swing, Price bull rushed into Steve's attack, which sent him off guard and Price went on the offensive, he jabbed several shots into McGarrett's stomach and one hook into Steve's face, hitting him square in the cheek.

* * *

Catherine and Kono could only watch as their men continued to beat each other up, Mark smirked as Price got the advantage.

"Well, looks like your boss is getting hit." Mark smirked at Chin

"Don't doubt Steve, but even I knew he would have an advantage because of his military training, I didn't think Price could keep up."

As both men were called back as the fourth round came to an end, Catherine could see Steve was struggling, though Price had some energy left.

"Well, wonder which one of our men are going to win?" Catherine leaned in to Kono

"Ryan told me you helped him when he gave me this." She held up her wrist with his bracelet on it

"I could tell how happy he was when he told me about his plan." Catherine smirked

The bell rung and both men began fighting again. Kono had her eyes on Price, though she didn't want her boss to loose either.

* * *

Round six had passed and they were entering round seven, Price's face was still without a mark on it, but his body was covered with marks, either bruises or slight bumps, McGarrett already had a black eye.

As both men already went on the attack again, Steve swung and slammed his fist into Price's face, sending him to the ground.

The referee ran over "One. Two. Three…."

Price tried to stand up, he had lost more energy than he had thought, as he struggled, he fell flat on his stomach again.

Kono moved out of the stands and ran over to the ring's cage "Ryan, its Kono."

He looked over and smiled at her.

"Would you just stay down? You don't have to prove anything to me." Kono smiled at him

Price staggered and he was up on his feet again, Steve's eyes grew wide as he was preparing again. Ryan looked at Kono, winked at her and charged at Steve.

* * *

Round nine was about to start, Price was running out of energy, his breath was heavy, he knew Steve was feeling the same and he knew this was coming to the end, one man was going to go down here.

Steve looked over at Price, he couldn't believe what he was expecting to be a three round match, had turned into a nine round tournament match, Price was a good opponent.

As the bell rang, both men stood and started slamming fists, each one parrying the other, as McGarrett swung, Price squatted down, slammed a fist into Steve's stomach and then went on the offensive, as he slammed a fist after fist into Steve's block, he swung two times and slammed a fist into Steve's face, sending him down to the ground.

"One. Two. Three. Four…."

Price staggered as he held himself up by his gloved hand on the cage itself. As he looked, Catherine was standing along with Kono, Chin, Mark and Demarco.

"Seven, eight, nine, ten!" The referee stood over to Ryan and held his gloved arm up

* * *

Price sat in the locker room, towel around his neck as he chugged an entire water bottle down, his strength was coming back, but not very much at a time, and it was going to be awhile before he managed to be one hundred percent again.

Kono walked over and kissed his cheek "Ow ow, ow, ow, Kono, that hurts."

His face did have a mark on it from when Steve punched him, but he was in pain right now.

"Sorry sweetheart." Kono smiled and gently rubbed her thumb on his face

Demarco walked over to Price and slammed a steak on his face.

"What the hell man!?"

Demarco smirked "They always say, a steak takes care of a black eye."

"Where did you get a steak from?" Price asked

Demarco shrugged "My rent a car."

Price looked confused "Why did you have a steak in your rent a car?"

"Special permit."

All of the veteran friends laughed, as Kono and Chin smirked at each other, not really getting the New York humor.

The door opened and McGarrett walked in with Catherine and Danno walking next to him "Price, nice fight."

Ryan smirked "Yeah, you two, hopefully now, we can finish this case without their being any other problems?" He stood up on his feet

Both military men shook hands, though they were wincing in pain a bit as Price's cell phone went off.

"Ryan." Kono handed his phone to him

Price answered it "Lieutenant Price?" He took a pause "Good to hear from you Yusuf, really? I'll be on my way."

Everyone looked at him "That was Yusuf Osman; he has some information on Ramirez."

* * *

Yusuf looked scared as he stood to the side of his garage, as he did, Price drove up in the car he took from Yusuf, and luckily the paper work was taken care of.

He got out and staggered as Yusuf approached "What's good old friend?"

"How do I say this? As you American's say 'You look like hell." Yusuf smiled

"I know the feeling, you had information for me?"

"Yes." Yusuf pulled out a piece of paper "I did some digging and I found out Raul Ramirez is looking to get a deal with an ex-criminal on the island."

"Who is the criminal?"

"His name is August March, he's a powerful smuggler on the island."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, all I know is that he is powerful on the island and he's the man to talk to."

Price nodded "I'll let the team know, thank you my friend."

* * *

**J.F.K. International Airport**

**Queens, New York**

Giovanni Moretti walked into airport terminal, he hadn't been dismissed, but he managed to get out of the WPP that Price and One Forty-Five had set up, he wanted to get his city back.

As he walked into the airport, he was walking with his wife Maria and several armed men. An older looking man stood at the end of the airport, with half a dozen men walking in behind him, Giovanni knew who it was.

"Carl, what are you doing here!?" Giovanni asked, his Italian accent was extremely thick

"Hello dad, figured now would be a good time for me to say goodbye." Elias smirked

"Goodby…" He motioned to his men who raised their pistols

Elias smiled "Goodbye dad, New York is mine now. Kill them all."

His men raised their submachine guns and started firing into the crowd, people fell to the ground either dead or in fear as Moretti's men died along with one or two of Elias' men. Giovanni pushed Maria into cover and stood behind his men

Within five minutes, hundreds of people died, their blood stained the floor, Elias smiled as he drew a pistol from his belt and fired, the bullet made impact into Maria's skull as she looked up from cover.

"Maria!" Giovanni yelled as he drew his own pistol "Die you bastard!"

Moretti fired one bullet and managed to kill the man on Elias' left, Elias fired two shots into Moretti's knee caps.

As he walked over to his father, he placed a foot on his dad's stomach and smirked "Take him away!"

As they ran out the back, the police sirens went off on the outside, the police ran inside and looked at the blood shed.

**Author's Note: Alright, fourteen is done, not as long as I was expecting it to be, but I managed to get it complete and I liked the way it turned out. Now to move onto fifteen, I just can't believe this story is coming to an end soon. **

**Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, read the stories "Pono Hana." by kyzen06, and "It's never too late." by LittleMissSunshine, they're both extremely good Five-0 stories and I know you'll like them as well!**


	15. Chapter 15:Ke Kaimana 'Aihue

Five-0 was distributed, while Chin and Danny were heading to LA to help NCIS with a case involving a weaponized small pox virus, something Price was absolutely baffled about, something he would have to remember to write down and share with the team, Steve was also gone, he didn't tell the others, but Price had a feeling it was involving SHELBURN and Wo Fat.

For now, he couldn't even enjoy a day off; his mind was too preoccupied with this dumb case, Ramirez was still out there, still causing havoc on the island, making deals with God knows who for Elias, and all the while he couldn't even enjoy the fact he and Kono were the only two in the office.

He walked in from his morning run, two cups of coffee in hand, as he looked around, Kono was in her office, filling out paper work, she was wearing a black sleeveless top, blue jeans, black boots and her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, she was so beautiful, the bracelet he bought her was still on her wrist.

He set both cups down outside, walked into her office silently, though he had a strong feeling the door was going to be his enemy, Kono didn't even look up, Ryan smiled as he approached her from behind her chair, smiled and softly kissed her neck.

Kono laughed "Ryan, you realize how much I love that right?"

Price smiled "My lips were made to please Kono."

She smirked "Did you really miss spending time with me that much?"

"That I did." Price smiled as he continued to kiss her

Kono dropped her pen and smirked as she ran a hand through his hair, her smile spread wider "You know, technically, we have the day off."

"You have the day off." Price smiled "I'm still on the clock."

Kono spun around so she faced him "What happened with Osman? You never told me."

"He told me he found who Raul had made another brokering deal with."

"Who was it?"

"Actually, you know him." Price led her outside, handed her a cup of coffee and typed a name in on the computer

The picture came to life on the screen, a man in his early eighties, brown eyes, and white hair forming on the sides of his head, bald on the top, with wrinkles on his fair skin.

"August March," Kono said quietly "what does Ramirez want with him?"

"I'm not sure, from what Yusuf told me, he was broking a deal."

"Well, what do you say we go talk to him and I take you out to lunch?"

Price smiled "An official date? I can get used to that."

* * *

She left her car at the Palace as Price drove his car, Kono smiled at how good of a job he was doing.

"You're a great driver." She smirked

"Well, you never gave me the chance to drive, I was either taking a cab or I was sitting in shotgun." Price smiled

"Turn right up here."

As he pulled into the driveway, he looked at the extremely nice, two story house.

"March wasn't too happy with working with us the first time." Kono informed him "Said he was out of the business and he didn't want any more trouble."

Price nodded as he climbed out "Understandable, die in peace knowing what you've done what you've done and you don't want to go back. What makes you think he'll corporate?"

"He may be a thief, but he'll talk to me." Kono smiled as she remembered how well August cooperated with her and helped her set up the arrest

"Frankly, I think any guy would be willing to work with you Kono." Price smiled as the pair walked up to the stairs

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Men love helping beautiful women." Price smiled "Why else do you think knights saved princesses? It was because they were beautiful."

"So you would be my knight then right?"

"Yup." Price smiled "The dark knight."

Kono shook her head as she knocked on the door, Price stood back and folded his arms over his chest.

The door opened as August poked her face in the door frame "Now I told you, I'm not interested in anything you're selling…" he attempted to close the door as Kono held onto it

"Mister March, Officer Kalakaua from Five-0, we spoke a couple of months ago?" Kono smiled

"Oh, Officer Kalakaua, good to see you again." August opened the door "What can I do for you, I told your boss before, I don't want anything else to do with this, I'm retired."

"We know, it's not for me, it's for my partner here."

Price stepped up "August March, Lieutenant Ryan Price, task force one-forty-five from New York City, I was hoping I could ask you a question or two."

"I'm retired, I want nothing to more to do with law breaking Lieutenant…"

"I simply wanted to know about your latest visitor, Raul Ramirez?"

August took a breath "I knew that kid was going to bite me in the ass, come in."

He led them inside as Price took in some of the rare jewels that were on display around the living room, Kono walked inside and took a seat as Price stood in front of one piece in particular.

He looked to see August approaching him "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to stare."

August swatted the air "Ah, its fine, even I get lost in the memories, sometimes." He looked at Price "Your last name is Price right?"

"Yes sir." Price remarked

"I met another man named Price about forty years ago, I was under investigation by the FBI, and the leading agent was a man named…." August rubbed his head "Cole, Cole Price."

"That would be my grandfather." Price smiled

"How is he anyway?"

"Died in ninety-five." Price remarked as he walked over to Kono

"I'm sorry to hear that." August walked over to the two officers "So, what do you need to know?"

"Mister March," Price sighed "You were contacted by Raul Ramirez a few days ago, I need to know what you talked to him about."

August sighed "That stupid kid tried to get me in on a deal he was trying to do, when I heard he was working for Giovanni's oldest child, I knew he was nothing but bad news."

"I take it you know Mister Moretti?" Kono asked

"Yeah, back in my youth…" August sat down "I did a lot of business with the New York Mafia, but Moretti was one thing, Elias Kelham is another thing all together, he's a dangerous customer."

"Did Ramirez say where he was going? Where he was at?"

"I don't know much, all I know was he was fourteen hundred feet above sea level, that if I wanted to meet with him, I was supposed to go to the big island." While he talked, his eyes gave away a feeling of a lie; he was watching Kono to see if she was going to catch on

Price nodded, he had a feeling this guy was hiding something, the way he was glancing at Kono made him worry, he didn't know if March was lying to them, or if there was something else, Kono told him that he helped Five-0 with a diamond smuggling case with guys from Nigeria.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Price remarked, his tone was a bit cold and tough

"Yeah," August looked up at Price "Why, if I had to guess Lieutenant, I'd say you don't trust me."

Kono's heart began to beat fast, just like his body, whenever Ryan acted tough and military; it was a major turn on for her.

"No, I just know that sometimes ex-cons have a tendency to lie in order to avoid jail-time, just standard procedure." Price remarked

As March closed the door on the two officers, he sighed and was glad they didn't catch on, as he walked toward his living room, he pulled a briefcase out from under the center table, he opened it, inside was well over a million dollars and a bag of diamonds, he smirked as he looked at them.

* * *

Kono smirked at Price as he drove his car; her hand went from her lap and she slowly walked her fingers across the car and let it sit on Price's leg who jumped.

"Kono," Price felt his spine begin to grow chills "what's turning this on?"

"I love it whenever you act tough." She whispered in his ear "Gives me chills."

"Hopefully the good kind." Ryan smirked

"Oh definitely the good kind, you know, we can skip out on lunch."

"And do what?" Ryan asked confused

Kono gave him a wicked smile; Ryan knew that smile wasn't going to be a good thing.

* * *

She smiled as he was lying next to him, she had him take them back to her place, she was definitely feeling naughty, he was on the clock, but she was enjoying having him back to normal and having him around twenty-four seven.

Ryan smirked "Okay, I'll have to act that way more often." He moved a few strands of hair away from her face

"Well, I can get used to it." Kono smiled as Price began to go over top of her and kissed her neck

Kono giggled, she had to admit it, and she always knew this about him, the scruff he had on his face tickled her neck.

"Ryan." Kono looked up at him "I think I'm vibrating."

Price laughed as he returned to her neck, a hand was moving under the sheets that made him raise an eyebrow.

"No," Kono pulled her phone out and showed it to him "I really was."

Chin's name came up on the screen, Price rolled over as Kono took where he usually slept.

"Chin, what's going on?" Kono took a pause as she moved her locks away "Really, you finished the case? So you got him?"

Price got out of bed and began to dress himself, his fingers running up Kono's legs, which gave her chills.

"Okay, we'll see you when you get here; I'll meet you and Danny in the office." Kono clicked her phone off and smirked "Your too much Ryan."

"What did he say?" Price asked

"He'll be here, let's just get back to the palace." Kono offered

"Aw man." Price pouted

Kono smirked "Hey, if you're good, I'll be sure to give you something good when we get off the clock."

* * *

Price smiled as he and Kono walked back into the main office, exactly how they left it, empty. He felt a little naughty as he kissed Kono on the neck, her hair was tied back up, when she realized what he was doing, Kono could do nothing more than smile as her back was against the smart table.

"Price…" She groaned, her mind was slowly going blank

"Come on, we have plenty of time," Ryan smiled "you know you love it."

"You know I do." Kono smirked

Price lifted Kono up and placed her bottom on the edge of the table, his lips continued to assault her neck and they soon moved to her lips, they were lost in passion, Kono's eyes rolled as they closed, her hands cupping his face as his hands went to her waist.

They didn't even realize that the doors opened.

"God, you two need to get a room."

Price's face turned a bright red as Danno and Chin were standing at the entrance way, Kono looked up and her face matched the same shade.

"Can't leave you two alone for a few days." Danno smirked as he smacked Price on the back

Ryan shook his head as Chin gave him a slight glare, a response that was met with a smack from Kono on his shoulder with her fist.

"So, did you two get anymore leads on your case Ryan?" Chin asked

He nodded "We spoke with your old friend August March, he informed us Ramirez gave him a location on the big island, over fourteen hundred feet from sea level."

Chin rose an eyebrow "That would mean that Raul wasn't even on the island, no wonder HPD couldn't find him."

"Well, at least we have a location." Danno nodded "We can get him."

"No." Price remarked "We need to wait a little bit, thirteen to fourteen thousand feet is a lot of ground to cover, I'll talk to Catherine, see if she can't pinpoint something from the Enterprise, more importantly, and we're not doing this without McGarrett."

"Are you sure about this Ryan?" Kono asked "If we wait, we may lose him."

"Steve has been with you guys since the beginning of this, and he's helped me out a lot, we wait for him to get back from finding Wo Fat, and then we go after Ramirez."

Danno's phone began to ring, he stepped away "Detective Williams."

"Are you sure about this Ryan?" Chin asked "This has been almost six months' worth of an investigation."

"Yeah, I can survive a couple of weeks if it means we can do things the right way." Price remarked "My team can survive without me."

Danno walked back over "Uh guys, we gotta head to the airport."

"Why Danno?" Kono asked

"That was Steve, he has Wo Fat and he'll land in a few hours."

Price smirked "Well, lets not leave him hanging."

**Author's Note: Well, no action, but a major cliffhanger! I know its a bit late, but I've been editing alot of things and I loved the ending when Steve brought Wo Fat back to Hawaii, so I'm going to do my own take on it. **

**Also, an update on the sequel, the ending with be a play on the season 2 finale, and I plan on leaving you all in suspense, so don't worry, you all will come to hate me, jk :D. **

**But enjoy the next couple of cliffhanger filled chapters because now that we're drawing toward the end, so there's going to be alot of suspense. **

**But I won't be updating next week due to finals starting up next week so I'm going to be nervous.**


	16. Chapter 16:Ke Ho'omaka o ke panina

The helicopter slowly started to come down to the ground; Steve sat in the pilot seat, his face bloodied and his uniform ripped, beside him sat a man in his late thirties, his face was equally bloodied up and had a few bruises on his face.

Price got out of Danny's car along with Chin and Kono, vests on and pistols out as the proceeded to meet with their boss.

As the chopper touched down, Steve jumped out, walked over to Wo Fat and forcefully forced him out of the passenger's seat.

Price looked over at his friends as they went to go help Steve, but as they did, two black vans pulled up where Five-0 parked. Several men with guns came out, most were thugs, one was an older man and the other was a man of half Asian descent, slicked back hair, midnight black eyes and fair skin.

"Adam." Kono said under her breath, though it was loud enough Price could hear her

Steve raised his rifle and pointed it at Wo Fat, as Price drew his pistol and aimed it at the new comer's leader.

The leader known as Adam raised a pistol at Steve, Price's eyes drew in, and he was ready to take the killing shot if he needed to.

"Chin, who are these guys?" Price asked

"The leader is Adam Noshimuri, son of Hiro Noshimuri, who was the original head of the Yakuza."

"What's the Yakuza?"

"Basically the Japanese mafia."

Price sighed "And how does Kono know this Adam guy?"

"They dated at the beginning of the year for about four months." Chin remarked

That Price's heart grow cold, she never told him about having an ex-boyfriend, let alone he is the son of one of the most dangerous men on the island.

"Where's Hiro now?" Price asked again

Wo Fat looked over at Price as best as he could "Dead."

Price glared at the man "I'll deal with you after this."

Adam looked over at McGarrett "Commander, just hand him over, and no one will have to die."

Kono glared at him "Adam, you know what has to be done."

"He killed my father," Adam looked at Kono, Price could sense there was pain in not only his voice, but also in his eyes "Kono; you know why I'm doing this."

Price didn't say a word, but he kept his pistol trained on every single one of them, ready to take the shot should he need to.

Forming a ring around everyone were HPD police, Price had forgotten Chin had called them on the way to the airport.

"I'm not going to hand him over to you Adam." Steve retaliated "Killing him won't be right; there isn't a need for revenge like this."

Adam raised his gun at Wo Fat, little did he realize, the elderly man on his right had his pistol moved from his original position.

"Hey, gun down!" Price yelled at the man

As the man drew his gun, Price raised his in retaliation, just as the man was about to fire his gun, Price fired his in retaliation, the bullet missed as he fired again, the opposing bullet flew toward Five-0, but what happened made rage grow in Price, the bullet made impact with Kono's Kevlar, as she fell to the ground, both Price and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Kono!" They both yelled

Price retaliated and fired three shots into the man, each one made impact in the man's chest, as he fell, Adam fired another shot in the man's head, as HPD moved up and placed cuffs on Adam's wrists along with the rest of their men.

Ryan ran over to Kono and squatted down next to her "Hey, you okay beautiful?"

Kono grunted, her brown locks fell down to her back as she sat up "Yeah, I'm fine, the bullet struck the vest, just took my breath away." She looked over at the Yakuza members were being carried off by HPD "Adam." She said under her breath

"I take it he meant something to you." Price asked, jealousy in his eyes

"Hey, you have nothing to be jealous about." Kono smiled as she rubbed his cheekbone "Adam and I dated almost a year ago, it's all about you." She showed him the bracelet he bought her "Remember?"

"Of course I do." Price kissed Kono on her lips as he helped her to her feet

* * *

Steve walked Wo Fat to the HPD van, a blank expression was on the terrorist's face as Price looked at the pair.

"So, this is the guy." Price looked at the terrorist "The guy who killed your father."

"Wo Fat, Lieutenant Price, you two have some mutual friends." McGarrett taunted

"Carl Elias Kellham and Raul Ramirez." Price responded

"Of course," Wo Fat looked at Price "It's a shame those two are so idealistic, they would actually pose as a threat."

"Hang on McGarrett." Price held up a hand "I need to ask you something, you cut ties with Elias, why?"

As McGarrett walked Wo Fat to the van, he sharply turned his head toward Price "Simple, we tried to kill each other."

The door to the van slammed shut as Steve got in with him, he nodded at his team and Price as he closed his door, Chin walked over and nodded to the driver as the rest of the Yakuza into the cars and they all drove off, leaving Five-0 alone.

"You know, he reminds me of someone." Price remarked

"Who? Wo Fat?" Kono asked

"Yeah, I swear I saw him somewhere before." Price snapped "Now this is going to bug me."

"Come on, we'll call it a day."

As everyone walked toward their cars, Price clapped his hands together "The Iron Chef series! That's it!"

Everyone just laughed at Price's reaction, though he only blushed as he watched it, and he felt glad he was fitting in with them.

* * *

Price readjusted his tie as he looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing his blue dress uniform from the army, he had sent a text out last night to Catherine to meet with him on the Enterprise, he needed to find Ramirez and time was running out.

His blue dress jacket was brand new, though he had it sent to him from the army base in New York, his campaign ribbons were on one side, while his medals were in various locations, he didn't have many since he didn't see enough combat during his time on active duty, however off duty he had seen a lot more time of gun fire and more activity.

He readjusted his jacket as he looked at the clock, just hit seven-thirty in the morning; Kono was still sleeping in her bed.

Price couldn't believe how much he loved her, he just couldn't believe just how far they had come, how far he had improved the relationship had improved since that week and a half incident eight year years ago, he had put that aside when he decided to commit to her, he knew he would have to leave her, he just couldn't believe how fast he was trying to speed this case up.

As he sat down gently on his side of the bed to tie his shoes, he felt Kono begin to stir as a hand was running down his coated back.

"Good morning beautiful." He placed his hat on the pillow

"What are you doing? Didn't think you'd get so dressed up for breakfast." Kono said, sleepiness still in her voice

"I need to head out to the Enterprise." Price replied calmly as he moved a few locks of hair away from her face

"Isn't that Catherine's ship?"

"Yeah, I was hoping she could help me with this case, obviously, we're not going to find Ramirez with the limits HPD can offer." Price remarked "Absolutely no offense taken to you."

"None taken." Kono let her head hit the pillow "When will you be back?"

"Hopefully by dinner," Price smiled as he kissed her on the forehead "I'm calling you up on that dinner date we planned."

"It was a lunch date Ryan." Kono smiled "Have fun and stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

The security checkpoint was tight enough to enter the rebuilt Pearl Harbor, within himself, he knew this didn't feel right, for some reason, he knew that somehow, something was going to go wrong, he had a sixth sense about these kind of things.

He followed the directions given from the security guard, he knew this was going to be serious, he just prayed he wasn't going to be jabbed at, an army lieutenant onboard a navy air craft carrier, he was glad Catherine was there to get him through.

As he turned the engine off, he climbed out of his car, walked to his back seat and pulled a white briefcase out, closed the door again and gently locked it, the base was filled with life, naval officers and crew member running around getting to their ships, jeeps carrying supplies, ships offloading supplies and inspection officers looking over the cargo. As Price looked up, planes were slowly loading and off-loading onto the Enterprise.

Price slowly walked onto the gang plank, only to be met by a MP member, if there was one part of the military he thought was the most useless, it was the military police, he never had that duty, but he could never understand it.

"Hold it; I need to see some sort of paper work."

"Of course." Price dipped into his pocket and pulled his identification card he carried, while the military didn't have a badge, and frankly, he knew one forty-five wasn't going to help him this time around.

The MP member took a look at Price's tag, and also his lieutenant's bars, he backed off, but only slightly.

"What's in the suitcase?" The man pointed his M4 rifle at Price's suitcase

"My Delta Force uniform." Price remarked, he didn't lie, he just wasn't going to open the damn thing because he knew he couldn't get that old thing closed

"What business does a Delta Force member have with the Enterprise?"

"I need to speak to Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, it's urgent, she is aware I'm supposed to be here this morning."

The man nodded "Alright, head on up." He backed off

Price saluted the MP, who quickly saluted back as he proceeded up the gang plank and onto the ship, the main deck was huge, it could definitely fit over half of the island of Oahu, as Price looked out, he wasn't aware he was being watched.

The man cleared his throat, as Price turned, he was greeted by a man at least twenty to twenty-five years Price's senior, his dark skin didn't seem to have a single crease on it, his brown eyes locked on him and his black hair was freshly cut, he was wearing a typical black dress uniform, with gold bands on the cuffs, he didn't wear a hat and his uniform showed the three silver stars of a vice admiral.

"Vice Admiral Sir!" Price quickly saluted, it stunned him how quickly he returned to his military ways

"At ease Lieutenant." The Vice admiral saluted and the two men shook hands "Vice Admiral Briggs, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Price nodded "I appreciate you allowing me to come here."

"I hope you don't mind Lieutenant, we're going to be moving the Enterprise away from the harbor and test out some comms with the base."

"Problem with comms sir?"

"Yes, we just need to make sure our upgrades are not going to be a problem." Briggs pointed the way he came "Follow me."

* * *

As Briggs showed Price the various floors of the Enterprise, Price took it in with awe; he had never been aboard a naval vessel before.

"So, enlisting the help of one of my LTs, bold move Lieutenant, mind telling me what it's for?" The man possessed a Boston accent, Price assumed he was either from Massachusetts area or he spent a lot of time there

"Admiral, I'm currently working with a major crimes task force on the island known as Five-0, we're investigating a major terrorist who has been killing men by cutting their faces and we finally have a location, I was hoping I could get Lieutenant Rollin's opinion on something."

Price saw a chill go up Brig's spine "God almighty, that's horrible, well, we'll help anyway we can, your boss is Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett correct?"

"Yes sir, I take it you know him."

"Indeed, his team within SEAL team six used the Enterprise as a station a few years ago."

Price nodded, he didn't have much to say about that, it wasn't that he hated McGarrett, after the boxing match, they got out the anger, it was just that they have a bit of conflicting views, mostly military rivalries, that's always why the army and navy face off once a year, not to mention leadership issues, both men were leaders, but he was glad they were getting along.

"Welcome Lieutenant Price to the main command outpost, here we scan over comm channels, radio signals, sonar, and various other scanning needs for main commanders and special ops groups, most of the intelligence your team in Delta Force was given was gathered here." Briggs informed him

Every computer was lit; men and women were sitting at the computers, speaking into their microphones and giving orders and active in their work. Price was amazed at how many people could fit into this one single room

"Lieutenant Rollins is working comms over on the far left, you can't miss her." Briggs told him "Try not to rock the boat."

"Noted." Both men saluted and the Admiral walked off

Price silently walked along the hall, he felt out of place, most of these men and women were wearing dark blue and gray uniforms, while he was wearing a full dress uniform, he removed his hat and spotted Catherine serious in her work.

Price smirked and walked over "Working hard eh Lieutenant?"

Catherine looked up and smiled "Hey, what are you doing here?" the two friends gently hugged

"I was hoping I could ask you for a favor."

"Sure, what's wrong? Did Steve do something stupid again?"

Price smirked and chuckled "No, uh, can we talk outside, getting a little too uncomfortable in here."

"Okay, follow me."

* * *

They decided to head to the mess hall, it was remotely empty, aside from the cooks preparing the lunch menu, Price's stomach started to growl, he had forgotten to eat breakfast that morning.

"I'd offer you something to eat, but the cooks already cleared out." Catherine sat down at a table

As Price sat across from her, he nodded "Don't worry, if there was one part of the military I hated, it was the food."

The pair chuckled as Price went into his suitcase and pulled his touchpad out "Five-0 found where Ramirez is located."

"That's great."

"Only problem, we think he's a few hundred feet above sea level, on the big island, a couple of hundred feet below the main trail leading to the observatory labs." Price pulled a picture of the area up "Since I don't have the time for HPD to analyze every rock on the trail, I was hoping there was something you could do to help."

Catherine looked at the picture, she was wearing the exact same uniform as the others, a dark blue and gray camo crew outfit, her dark brown hair was tied back in a tight bun.

"Let me see what I can do, how long do you have?"

"As long as it takes." Price smiled

"Great, I'll have a friend take a look, give me an hour."

* * *

That one hour turned into three, as Price went from the mess hall, to a full tour of the Enterprise and her weapon systems, he finally decided to look out at the deck, though he was careful not to get himself hurt.

"Hey, it's about time I found you."

Price turned to Catherine standing behind him "I think I found something."

She guided him back toward her station, it was emptier then it was when he got there.

"Where are the others?"

"Lunch, I'll eat after we're done here." Catherine sat down and typed on her computer

"Hope I'm not taking away from your work Cath."

"You know how many times Steve had me look things up for him? I literally had to do that about five times during the first few months Five-0 was established."

"Well, consider this a favor Steve owes you." Price smirked

She smiled back and slugged him in the arm "Okay, take a look at this."

Price ducked down as Catherine typed on her computer "I did a scan of the big island's radio scan, and all I got was the radio signals of the observatory, then, I tried the communications scan and I got something pretty interesting."

She tapped a key, and the observatory began to sink down and show a small building that seemed to be remade, it had steel chrome walls, with silver colored windows.

"What…is that a safe house?"

"It was originally a science laboratory, they used it as a shelter for the men and women working at the observatory, I did a sonar scan on the building and I got a hit on a man that fits Ramirez's build, though I can't get details, infrared is the best I can do."

"Cath, has anyone told you that you're the best?" Price wrote down the coordinates on a pad of paper

"Yeah, I hear it from Steve all the time." Catherine smiled "How's you and Kono doing?"

"Great, the dinner went great by the way." Price smiled back "She loved the bracelet and won't take it off."

"I'm glad, guess we'll..."

She was interrupted by the ship beginning to rock and the computers showing static.

"What the hell?" She asked

"Come on, let's head up top."

* * *

Price and Catherine ran up the stairs to what showed on the deck could only be described by sheer horror, planes were either on fire or flying into the water and exploding, as Price looked out, he couldn't see what was causing the attack, but if he had to guess, the ruins of two MI-28N helicopters in the ocean proved that something else was going on.

"Who the hell is that?"

"If I had to guess, I would have to say I know exactly who found us." Price frowned, if the Yakuza found them, this was going to be difficult

As the final helicopter began to fire from the chain gun mounted on its lower hull, Price and Catherine ducked into cover.

"Got any more bright ideas G.I. Joe?" Catherine asked

"I need a weapon, just get me to the armory, in the meantime, we need to contact HPD and Five-0, if I know Kono, she's gonna start yelling."

* * *

Kono walked into Five-0 main headquarters, Steve was the only one inside; Danny and Chin were both missing.

"Boss, have you heard from Ryan? I can't call him."

"Yeah, we have bad news." Steve looked up at her and tapped a few keys on the smart table "We just got a call from the coast guard, four Russian Helios were spotted near the Enterprise."

"Why would the Russians target the Enterprise?"

Steve sighed "They're not Russians, they may have been Russian helicopters, but someone stole them from the Russian embassy three days ago."

"Who would steal from the Russian embassy?" Kono asked

"Who do you think?"

"Ramirez?"

Steve simply nodded "Though he did have help."

"Who?" Kono may have been full of questions, but she was starting to put it together

"The Yakuza."

* * *

Price slipped on his Kevlar vest, his outfit had changed to a dark gray t-shirt under a camo green and gray colored jacket, matching pants, black combat boots, and black gloves over his hands, a radio was attached to his right ear which was pared with his cell phone which was in his pants pocket, his watch on his right wrist. He grabbed a Five Seven hand gun and placed it in the holster on his right side.

The armory was full of weapons mounted on the wall, from assault rifles, to shotguns, machine guns, side arms, grenades, and a whole bunch of other powerful weapons, he also forgot that they ship soldiers out from these ships and they needed to arm up.

As Catherine walked back into the armory, past Petty Officer Washington, the armory's guard, she stood on the doorway as Price looked around.

"So what's the plan?"

"How many life boats does the Enterprise have?"

"About ten, why?"

"How many crew members?" Price didn't pay attention to the why, only the facts, if he was going to formulate a plan, he needed to know everything.

"About hundred and fifty." She stopped him as he began to look at weapons for himself "Price, what is the plan?"

He grabbed a SCAR-L assault rifle and attached a red dot scope and an extended clip in the chamber, adding a few more to his vest "Simple." He walked over to a crate, opened it and smiled at the contents, inside was a Javelin rocket launcher "I'm going to shoot that Hilo out of the sky, and then we're going to get the crew off the ship with the lifeboats."

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"It's the only plan I can think of." Price frowned "Gather the crew in the mess hall; I'll join you in ten minutes."

He walked out of the armory and jogged back the way he came, as the Hilo was firing at the area of the door, while rockets were hitting the main deck of the ship, giant black craters filled the foundation, Price knew the ship was going to go down in a few minutes, he had to work fast.

He loaded the javelin, looked into the scope as the monitor's HUD locked on, as ropes began to drop from the center, soldiers began to climb down, he was running out of time. He pressed the trigger as it beeped in his ear, the rocket flew through the air as the soldiers began to fire on the door, the missle made impact on the cockpit of the ship, as it exploded, the remaining pieces began to slam into the ship, Price tossed a grenade into the front and slammed the door shut. As he did, the bow of the Enterprise sunk into the ocean.

* * *

Catherine stood in the mess hall with Briggs by her side, as the other members of the Enterprise were gathered around talking; Price sprinted through the crowd, trying to get to the center.

"I hope your friend knows what he's doing Lieutenant." Briggs said grimly

"He's good Admiral, he was with Delta Force."

"And if there's one rule the military has is no man left behind."

The pair turned to Price approaching them "The Hilo is down, and I'm changing my plan."

"What now?" Catherine sighed

"Simple, we're going to fly out," Price smirked "only problem, there are men on the outside coming in, so we'll need to work fast."

"Hopefully you can get us all out of here Lieutenant." Briggs' look was grim

"Do you doubt me Admiral?"

"I do, do you even know who is attacking us?"

"I do." Price nodded "But that's classified information. Catherine, I'll need your help."

She nodded as Price handed her a pistol, Briggs frowned "I'll get everyone on the deck and get a plane going."

* * *

Kono sighed as Steve got off the phone, again, she tried to contact Price only to get no signal coming from his phone, and she didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that she was getting worried.

"Okay, so that was the coast guard, apparently the last Hilo was struck down by a rocket from the Enterprise."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I have a guess, either the Enterprise is fighting back, or your boyfriend is still an alive and he's a good shot."

Kono could only smile "Can we do anything?"

"No, at least not right now, the cell phone towers near the area are blocked by an unknown signal, they're trying to find the source now, I just got off the line with Chin and Danny, they're going to have HPD monitor the harbors and the two of them are on their way to any nearby airport in case they flew off."

Kono nodded, she just continued to watch her phone, she never knew it before, but she was really worried, she always knew Price could handle himself, but she just wasn't sure what to think right now. Steve smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, he's going to be okay."

* * *

Price walked out toward the door, the men were still out there, from their formation, and they were holding the location. He looked at Catherine, nodded and pointed forward, she nodded in response.

The soldiers looked over, Price fired from his rifle, tearing into two of the ten on the bridge, as they retaliated fire from their AK-47's, Price and Catherine ducked into cover, as Price reloaded, Catherine fired her pistol in retaliation, striking one, as Price moved through cover, ducked up and tossed a grenade, the pineapple slid along the floor and blew up, killing three, half were down, he needed at least one to interrogate. Catherine continued to fire, Price covered her with his assault rifle, striking one in the head.

"Hey, who got that one?" Price asked as he reloaded

"Are you keeping track?"

"Nope, but I'll need something to brag about when this is all over." Price smiled

Coming out of cover, both Price and Catherine fired from their weapons, striking seven and eight, as the ninth fired, he managed to get a lose round into Catherine's shoulder, as she fell back into cover, the plane slowly began to spark with life.

"What the hell!?" the man yelled

Price drew his combat knife from his belt and threw it, the knife did a series of flips and slid into the man's spine as he fell to the ground, Price checked on Catherine.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, my arm is pulsating though." Catherine winced

"Aw man Steve's gonna kill me." Price frowned as he checked the wound "Bullet just cut you; you're going to be fine."

Catherine smiled as Price helped her stand; he sprinted over to the soldier and didn't move the knife, as he saw some Japanese symbols on the man's bare arm.

"Who sent you?" Price asked as he hoisted him up and pulled the knife out

The man was of Korean descent, a shaven head, goatee over his lips, he glared at Price.

"Who do you think? You arrested my boss last night!"

"You work for the Yakuza!?" Price almost shouted

"Not anymore, we now have a new boss."

"Who?" Price asked as the three boarded the plane, the Yakuza member was taken by the guards

"Raul Ramirez."

Price's eyes went wide as the plane began to take to the air, as he looked back; the Enterprise began to sink to the ocean floor.

He looked over at Catherine who placed his briefcase on the floor beside him "Figured you'd need that."

* * *

Kono looked at her phone as it was going off, the phone had Price's picture on it as his name came up, and she placed it on the table and accepted the call.

"You want to tell me what the hell is going on Ryan?" Kono asked, unintended temper flared in her voice

"_Glad to hear from you as well sweetheart, listen, where's McGarrett?" _

"Hang on." Kono looked over "Steve, its Price!"

Steve quickly sprinted over "Price, you okay?"

"_Yeah, listen we had a bump in with the Yakuza, everyone on the Enterprise is safe." _

"Is Catherine okay?" Worry began to creep into Steve's voice

"_Jeeze, McGarrett, for someone who claims not to be in a relationship with the woman, you certainly are worried about her. She's fine, just got a scape from a random bullet; she's sitting right next to me." _

Steve took a breath of relief, as Kono was next to talk "Are you okay?"

"_Baby, I'm fine, hell, this has been the most fun I've had in probably a long time."_ Price took a breath "_also, great news, I got intel on Ramirez with Catherine's help." _

McGarrett tapped a few keys and a map came up on the screen with a blinking red light "Price, we got you tagged heading straight for the coast line, we'll meet up with you guys there."

"_Roger that Commander, Price out." _

* * *

As the plane landed, Price began to help everyone out along with Catherine and Briggs, as everyone began to file out, Steve's truck pulled up along the beach.

Price turned to Kono and Steve getting out and running over to them, he could only smile at the determination on Kono's face, which meant two things, either she was extremely mad at him, or she was going to tackle him.

He was met with her slamming into him, almost knocking him over as they embraced; Steve and Catherine matched their actions. Price could tell Kono was either crying or she had cried sometime before. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and just smiled, he couldn't believe how badly she missed him.

As Kono broke away, she slapped him across the face as Steve smirked at that, he kinda saw that coming.

"What was that for?"

"You ever do that to me again, you ever scare me like that again, and I swear I'll kick your ass." Tears were forming from Kono's eyes and some were flowing down her face

Price gently wiped them away "Trust me, I don't think I'll be doing that ever again."

Steve shook his head as he began to examine Catherine's wound. Kono could only watch as the naval officers escorted the Yakuza mercenary off of the ship.

"Why is he wearing the Yakuza symbol?"

"Simple," Price looked at her "Ramirez hired them."

**Okay, long chapter and I know delayment for chapter updates, but since it was my day off today, I figured why not update and give my readers some suspense as to what's going to happen next? **

**Well, I'm slowly wrapping up this story, at least for the parts of Price being in Hawaii, so expect approximatly another ten to eleven chapters and then I'll begin the sequel, which will cover more events from Season 3, thanks to last nights episode I got alot of inspiration.**

**I tried to nail the beginning scene as best as I could from memory, no clips on CBS anymore from 2 and I don't have the DVD set so I couldn't just rewatch the episode, also, hope everyone liked my _Iron Chef of America _reference in the beginning, up unil recently I had no idea Mark Dacascos was the chairman of the show, but I always make the joke of the jump from LA to Oahu. **

**Also, we haven't seen the last of the Yakuza or Adam Noshimuri as he and Price will be butting heads in the sequel *SPOLIERS***

**Anyway, enjoy, have a happy holidays and I'll try to have seventeen within the next few weeks. **


	17. Chapter 17:Kekahi mea Maika'i

The clock struck five at night as Price stood in the central hub of Five-0's headquarters, he was blocked from interrogating the Yakuza mercenary he brought in from the Enterprise with Catherine who was recovering with Steve and his sister Mary, Chin and Danny were interrogating the perpetrator while Kono was nowhere to be seen.

He sighed as he looked at his phone, he was surprised, with December already underway, that no one from New York bothered to call him and wonder what he wanted, he always remembered how difficult he was at getting a gift, and he just had to pray Kono wasn't going to have a difficult time with him as his team and his cousin had.

A lot crossed his mind as he stood there watching the security feed from the interrogation room, he still had to think about what Paul told him at the boxing match about Bennett, he had tried to bring up his cell phone records, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just the occasional calls to his brother, sister in law and his grand nieces and nephews, if he was trying to cover his calls, he was doing a good job at it.

The case against Ramirez was also at a bit of a stand still right now, while yes, he did manage to find the slippery old man, he couldn't get a green light to engage until HPD and the governor cleared it, and he didn't know how long that was going to take, he always said politicians were going to the be the death of the country, and he wasn't wrong, it always seemed like now a days people wanted to talk things out rather than use action or force, always had to have a peaceful solution to things, of course, he always told himself that was democracy.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Price looked up to Kono standing in front of him on the other side of the table, a look of concern spread across her face, her brown eyes still sparkled with desire and love, her soft dark brown hair just barely hit her shoulders, he couldn't honestly understand how he ended up with such a terrific woman like her, and that was another thing, though she may have told him nothing was going on with her and Adam Noshimuri, he still had his doubts, this guy was the head of the Yakuza and he could have and do anything he wanted.

"Yeah, I'm cool, just a long last few hours." Price rubbed his eye

"Seems like you could crash early." Kono teased him

"Nope, you're like an aphrodisiac for me." Price smiled at her

"Well, if that's the case," Kono took his hand in hers "come on."

"Where are we going?"

As Kono led him through the doors out to the parking lot "Simple, we're going out."

* * *

Price smiled as he waited for Kono outside by her car, his car was unfortunately still at Five-0 so he couldn't use his car to take her out, though she had insisted that they were going out to a place of her choice because he "hadn't been in Oahu for eight years," and he was old on what places were still open for a good meal.

He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a dark gray collared t-shirt, blue jeans and his black sneakers, he still kept his watch on his wrist, but he only had his badge with him, Kono demanded he hand her his pistol. As he checked his clock again, it was only six at night, not too bad, it was the normal time he would eat.

"Okay, you ready?" He heard Kono's voice from the house

As he looked up, his jaw dropped at Kono's appearance, she looked absolutely stunning, black pants that show that gave a bit of tone to her legs, her typical boots that went up a forth of her calf, a red sleeveless top, her hair was partially straightened and a light amount of makeup was on her face, that was one thing he loved about Kono, she didn't need to wear a lot of makeup to make herself look beautiful, she only needed a small amount or even go all natural and she was still perfect to him.

"Like what you see?" Kono smiled as she ran her fingers along his face

Price smiled back at her "Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Come on; hope you're not the kind of guy who went to night clubs." Kono replied as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car

Price smiled and got in the passenger's seat "I used to hate it, after a big bust," Price closed the door "the guys used to go out to the bar and get drunk, I never used to it."

"You're kidding?"

"Worse part, Mark was engaged at the time." Price remarked

"Mark, isn't he your best friend?"

"Yeah," Price replied as the car began to start up and pulled out of her drive way "Mark, Demarco and I, best friends since childhood, the three musketeers they used to call us."

"Sounds like you had a good childhood."

"Yeah, it wasn't until the FBI massacre of ninety-two that my childhood started going…" Price trailed off as he held his head

_Several men standing in a corner, his father walking up to the men, then one pulling the trigger, the man was Hispanic, in his late thirties, a fake eye in his right eye socket, a scar over the alignment of his eye, the woman next to his dad fell as guns started shooting. _

_He hid in the front seat of the car; he peeked up as a gun shot hit his father right in the chest. Tears streamed down his eyes as he slammed his fist on the window._

"_Dad!" Price cried out "Dad!"_

"Ryan, are you okay?" Kono asked

Price blinked as Kono's words broke the day dream, he couldn't understand why he was thinking about it.

"Yeah," he blinked again "I'm good."

* * *

Price sat in silence through the appetizer, it wasn't that he had something to say, it was that these stupid memories were flowing back into his head. Kono had taken him Mac-24/7 Bar and Grill in Honolulu; he remembered the restaurant when he was there eight years ago, after the first two weeks of the case, Chin had taken him there after a tough day at the office.

"_Dad, can't I come with you?"_

"_No, Ry, I'm sorry buddy." Terrance ruffled his son's hair "Stay in here, lock the door and if something happens to me, you call the police, tell them to hurry and tell them you're in the car and they're going to kill you." _

"_Okay, I love you Dad." Ryan nodded_

_As Terrance stepped out of the car and closed his door, Ryan locked the doors and watched._

"_Go get 'em Dad!" _

"Ryan were you even listening?"

Ryan blinked "Huh, uh yeah I was."

Kono looked at him "Okay, so what did I say?"

Price thought for a moment "Uh, you uh…okay, I wasn't paying attention."

Kono took a sip of her beer "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Price lied

"Ryan, don't lie to me. Come on; tell me, what's wrong?" Kono placed her hand on his

He took a breath "I'm sorry Kono, I was thinking about when my dad died."

"You mean the FBI massacre? Why?"

"I don't know, for the last few days I've been thinking about it." Price frowned as he looked down at their hands

"Hey, it's okay, suppressed memories?" Kono asked

Price simply nodded "the last words I told my dad was that I love you, he didn't even say it back."

Kono looked at him "Hey, I'm sure he did."

"I'll never know, my dad was never the type of guy to express his feelings." Price frowned "Now that I think about it, I think Ramirez was there."

"Are you sure?"

Price sighed "I'm not sure. I'll need to think about it a bit more."

"You know I'll help anyway I can." Kono smiled as she pecked him on the cheek

He smiled and looked her straight in the eyes "I know Kono, I know."

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, they were actually talking, he enjoyed the evening so much, he didn't want it to end, he knew the case was coming to an end, but in his heart, he didn't want to go back, to leave Kono behind, to not wake up with her next to him, it was going to be alien, he just needed to figure out some way he could figure this all out.

He woke up in the middle of the night that night; his arm was around Kono's body as she slept soundly, she looked like an angel; he gently stroked her face, pulled his arm away and walked out into the kitchen. With most of the lights off, aside from a night light or two, something Price had asked her to put in, he couldn't stand sleeping in the bare darkness, not to mention the moon light coming in from the windows.

He slipped on a pair of sweatpants, wiped the sweat from his brow and stepped out and onto the back porch and sat down on the deck table chair and looked out at the moonlight. He rubbed his temples as the nightmare came back into his mind again.

"_Dad!" _

_Ryan could only look out as members of the Homicide Squad of the NYPD pulled around the crime area, as they began to get to work, one of the members noticed him banging on the car door. _

"_Hey!" He called to his partner and ran to the car "Are you okay?" _

_Ryan looked at the keys still in the ignition, he flipped the switch which unlocked the car, as he opened the door, he ran past the officer and over to his dad, several officers tried to stop him but he refused to allow them. _

_He got down on his knees and began to loudly cry as he held his father's arm, the members of the Mafia who were present were arrested, though Moretti and the other scarred man were gone. _

_He continued to cry as he laid his body on his father's chest, crying his eyes out as one of the officers walked over to him and began to pull him away._

"_NO!" he screamed "Don't take me away! Bring him back! Bring my dad back!" He glared at the men who were being escorted to the police cars "You did this! You did this!" _

"Ryan…Ryan!"

Price snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up to Kono standing in the doorway, a robe over her body, he didn't even realize he was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kono asked as she pulled a chair in front of him

"I'm okay." Price lied

"Stop lying to me." Kono remarked coldly as she wiped the tears from his eyes

"I'm just thinking about my dad again." Price sighed "It happens, I just, have never experienced it this hard before."

"Do you really think your dad would want you to be upset like this?" Kono smiled softly

"No, of course not." He said softly

"Then you need to buck up, be the man I've come to know and love." Kono smiled stroked his cheekbone with her index finger "Be the badass soldier and come save me again."

"Oh you know I will." Price smirked as he stood up and scooped Kono into his arms causing her to playfully squeak

"That's new." Kono smiled

"Practicing for years to come." Price smiled as he walked the pair back inside

"You mean…"

Price smiled "When this case is over, I'm going to come right back to you, and I'm hoping maybe sometime from now….we can…."

Kono smirked as she kissed him "I love you so much."

Ryan smiled "I love you two. So can we officially take that as a yes?"

Kono thought for a moment, and then smiled at him "When your case finishes and you come back to me, we'll talk."

He slowly walked to their bed and gently set her down "I'll take that one."

She smiled as she undid her robe as Price crawled back into bed and almost crawled over top of Kono, though there was enough room for her to have movement "You'd better. I don't give myself away to any handsome, strong young man."

"So there's someone else?" He joked as he kissed her lips

She gently pushed him by his chest "of course not, you know what I mean."

"I know." Price smiled "I wanted to see if you'd fall for it."

* * *

His phone ringing brought Price out of his slumber, as he pulled himself away from Kono, who was also starting to wake up, as he grabbed his phone, he pressed the accept button.

"Lieutenant Price…" Ryan said groggily "Who is this?"

A pause and Ryan was up quickly "Uh…yes sir." Another pause as Kono looked at him "Of course sir…of course, I'll be there this afternoon, and sir, thank you."

Price turned his phone off as he looked at Kono "What was that about?" She asked

He was star struck "That was Brigadier Tobias McCullen, general of the US army for the entire west coast sector. He wants me, and Five-0 to go to the army base this afternoon so he can properly reward me."

"What for?" Kono asked

"I don't know, he didn't say."

As Price got up, Kono's phone went off, Ryan sighed with a smirk.

"What's up Steve?" Kono asked "Okay, we're on our way."

Price looked at her "What's wrong?"

"Steve just got a call from the Governor, it seems Ramirez has made his move again."

**Another chapter in suspense, we're getting closer and closer to the end! And get ready for the final confrontation between Ramirez and Price, it's not going to be fun. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18:Lawe pio

As Kono and Price walked into the central hub of the Five-0 headquarters, they were met with looks coming from McGarrett, Chin and Danny which were mostly of concern.

"What's wrong guys?" Kono asked as the pair approached the table

Chin sighed "We got a call from HPD almost an hour ago," he tapped the table "a nine-one-one distress call came from the neighbors of James and Morgan Douglass."

A middle aged couple's pictures appeared on the screen, Price glanced from the pictures back to Chin.

"The neighbor complained of shouting at four in the morning, and a mysterious black van was parked in their driveway, the neighbor saw four men with guns drag out the Douglass' out of their home, into the van and drove off."

"Did they see anything with these guys?" Kono asked

"No, when the neighbors called, HPD got a hit on a van that was stolen twelve hours ago before, that same van was parked at a heliport."

"Any idea where the helicopter went Chin?" McGarrett glanced

"Yeah, the helicopter landed on the big island."

"Chin, do you think this can lead to Ramirez?" Price asked

"It might. But we have no way of knowing until we get to the island."

"Chin, call HPD tell them to get a unit over to the big island and get a helicopter over there…" McGarrett started

"No can do Steve." Price replied and interrupted

"Say what?"

"General McCullen wants me at the army base in Oahu." Price remarked "The governor wants Five-0 there as well."

"Price, are you kidding?" Chin asked

"Wish I was." Price sighed "Listen, you guys have got a case to work on, I can handle this thing."

"No." Steve looked at the others "Chin, you, Danny and Kono will run this case; I'll go with Price, makes things a bit easier on us."

* * *

Price sat in the side seat of McGarrett's truck, the men had mostly driven in silence since Steve had picked him up from Kono's house, and both men were wearing their dress uniforms, as they hit the highway, Price looked out the window.

"Do you know what this is about?" Steve asked

He was met with Price shaking his head "No clue, all I know is, McCullen is an old friend of my grandfather's."

"I didn't know your grandfather was in the military."

"World War two and Korea, he was a middle aged man when he joined the FBI." Price remarked "My dad continued on the tradition after 'Nam."

"A military and federal agent family huh?" McGarrett laughed "What did your mom's family do?"

"I'm not sure really, my mom never talked about her family much." Price remarked

"And according to your file, she went missing six months after your dad died?"

Price nodded and frowned, it wasn't that he didn't like talking about his parents, it was that before these last few weeks, he never had a reason to talk about them, and there was never much to tell anyone. His mom was a doctor and his dad was with the FBI until ninety-two.

"I never understood it, I just woke up one morning and she was gone."

"Ever file an APB?"

"The police traced her to the border of Pennsylvania and New York, after that, her trail goes cold." Price replied coolly

"Have you looked for her since?"

Price leaned back and nodded "Yeah, when I joined one forty-five, we looked for about two years, still didn't find anything. Whatever my mom did, she covered her digital trail pretty good."

"Guess you and I have more in common than I thought huh?"

"Yeah, guess Cath and the others are right about us."

Both men enjoyed a good laugh as they pulled into the parking lot to the army base. Price's eyes went wide at everyone who was there.

The ceremony was being held on a large area of grass, several dozen chairs were situated and many of them were already occupied with members of the navy, army and members of the Enterprise, a large wooden podium sat in the middle of the field, Price recognized one man as Admiral Brigs, Catherine stood out to the side

"You ready for this?" Steve asked as he climbed out and placed his hat on his head

Price nodded and mocked Steve's actions "One way or another, this is going to be done." He really hated these public ceremonies

As the two men began to walk toward the podium, Price took a notice to several reporters who were gathering on the far end, and they were talking with Governor Denning, Price could only feel his hands shake; he really wished Kono was there with him, she would be able to calm him down.

* * *

Catherine smiled as she noticed Steve and Price approach, she walked over to the pair, Steve smirked as the couple quickly embraced, as they did, Price kept walking, letting them have their time to talk.

As he approached the podium, he took notice of a man in his early seventies, thinning white hair, creases and winkles covered his pale cream colored skin, tired brown eyes that still held the flicker of fight in them, he had a slight hunch in his back, half-moon glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, and wore the same military uniform Price and it held the four stars of a full General.

"General and Admiral Sir!" Price saluted

General McCullen smiled "Excuse me Admiral."

Briggs nodded and saluted Price, leaving the Lieutenant and General, both men smiled.

"It's good to see you kiddo." McCullen smiled as Price walked over and he patted on Price's back

"Good to see you too sir."

"How's your Grandma? Is Olivia still in that retirement community in Florida?"

"Yes sir." Price nodded "I hardly get the time to see her."

McCullen nodded and smiled as Price and Catherine walked over and quickly saluted.

"At lease Lieutenant and Commander McGarrett."

"Price, how do you know the General?" Catherine asked

"I uh…I uh…" Price started

McCullen smiled "I served with his grandpapy during the second great world war and Korea."

"Did you know his father?" Steve asked

"Yup, I was his godfather. It was shame, but at least he passed knowing his beliefs and what he did best, serve his country." McCullen smiled, as he looked out, he noticed things were getting ready to go "We'd better get ready."

Price nodded as McCullen walked over to the podium, for a man in his seventies, he moved with spry that was of a young twenty year old man. Briggs walked over and stood with him, as the remaining seats filled, Price noticed Catherine was standing with him.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, not leaving his composure

"Briggs wants me up here for the same reason you are. Rewarding us for saving the crew of the Enterprise."

Price smirked; this was going to be interesting. He looked around, the seats were filled, the media were standing off to the sides, and their video cameras were rolling while photographers were taking pictures.

Steve took a seat next to the Governor "So, what do you think of the Lieutenant now Governor?"

"No offense Commander, I just want this to be over with, it's not that I don't trust Price, I just don't trust his boss."

"Right, I got that." McGarrett replied as the ceremony started

* * *

Kono walked out along the path toward the target, she was selected to be the recon scout, while the boss and Ryan were being a part of a military ceremony, Danny, Chin and herself were selected to finish the case.

She couldn't forgive them, why she was going in without backup was insane, Ramirez was still a terrorist and she couldn't risk being killed or injured, she knew what Ryan would do if he found out.

She peered out the scope of her sniper rifle at the building, this was where the Douglass' family was last seen, and she spotted the van that was described in the HPD report, though she just didn't know where anything or anybody was.

* * *

"….and on this day, we thank the two people responsible for saving the crew of the enterprise. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Lieutenant Ryan Price."

Both Ryan and Catherine walked to the Admiral and General, stood at attention and saluted. The Admiral approached Catherine.

"Lieutenant, for your single daring devotion to the members of the Enterprise, we present you with Legion of Merit." Briggs approached and placed the purple ribbon on her chest near the other medals

McCullen smiled as she backed down and Price approached "Lieutenant Price, you're hotheaded attitude nearly got you and your comrades killed, but you proved the old saying 'hotter heads prevail." He grabbed a silver star from the box that held the other ribbons "You are rewarded the Silver Star and the Legion of Merit." He pinned both metals to Price's chest "In addition," He grabbed a black box and opened it "We would like to offer you the promotion of Captain."

Price saluted "I'll gladly take the promotion sir."

"I thought so." McCullen took the old Lieutenant's bars off of Price's uniform and pinned the new Captain's bars in their place

As Price shook hands with the General, he looked over at everyone clapping as the newspaper began to take pictures, but something else caught his eye, a lens, he narrowed his eyes and then realized what was going on.

"General, get down!" Price yelled as he heard something click

A bullet flew through the air as Price knocked McCullen to the ground, barely missing as the bullet slammed into a tree.

McGarrett charged after the sniper as Price started barking orders to the military soldiers.

* * *

Steve kept pace with the shooter, he could see what the weapon was a M14 sniper rifle, a shot in the head from that could have killed anyone.

Several army soldiers were knocked over as the shooter began to move into the parking lot, a black van was sitting in the center as McGarrett grabbed onto the man's jacket.

"You're under arrest!"

The shooter slammed the butt of his rifle into McGarrett's chest, slipped out of his jacket and jumped into the van. The door slammed and it drove off with several members of HPD following them.

McGarrett regained his composure and looked at the piece of evidence he gained and ran back to the ceremony sight to Price directing military police to escort McCullen and Briggs away.

"Did you get him?"

"No," McGarrett held up the jacket "This was all I got."

Price took the jacket and read the name stitched inside the tag _Lewis. _

"Great, we got nothing." Price sighed as he looked at his phone "And no word from Kono and the others."

"You're that worried?"

"Uh…yes I am." Price sighed in retaliation "I just sent her into hostile territory and no contact, I'm going to worry."

"She'll be fine." McGarrett patted Price on the shoulder "Situation report Captain."

Price smirked; he would never get used to that "HPD has sealed off the area. No one is allowed to leave until we at least get something, I have a Lieutenant getting me the list of the guests from the military, and though…"he looked at the jacket "I can narrow the search down significantly."

"Captain Price, I have the list you asked for."

Price took the clipboard and nodded "Thank you Lieutenant." He looked down the list and narrowed down to the army and found the name "Okay…Corporal James F. Lewis was stationed on supplies and rations."

"Know where that is?"

"This way." Price led Steve and Catherine

* * *

"I'm sorry Captain, but I cannot allow you to enter without authorization."

Price, McGarrett and Catherine were stopped at the front gate to the supply building by the two Sergeants standing at the front door.

"I have authorization from HPD to conduct an investigation into the attempted murder of your General Sergeant." Price let his anger build "There's something in there I need to check and you two are holding me back, maybe I cuff you and charge you with accessories to conspiracy."

Both men looked at each other and stepped aside "Go on ahead."

"Good. Thank you gentlemen," he turned back to the others "Commander, you lead."

"Right." Steve slammed his foot into the door as the three drew their pistols followed by the two Sergeants

Immediately, a rotten smell hit them as they stepped inside, as they turned the corner, they found the source from a dead body.

"God damn it, that's Lewis." One of the Sergeants identified

Price sighed "Alright, get HPD in here; tell them to bring a body bag." As he gave the order, his phone rang

He stepped outside of the shack and saw Kono's name appear. A sigh of relief slipped his lips as he pressed the accept key.

"Kono, everything okay dear?"

An accented laugh escaped the other end "_Good to finally hear from you Captain." _

Price's eyes went wide, he knew who it was that had her phone.

* * *

_An hour before…_

Kono peered through the scope of her sniper rifle, no one was around and she was getting worried. She clicked her phone and held on for a minute.

"Chin, there's no one here, you do realize this is the same place Ramirez was supposed to be right?" There was no response "Chin? Chin!?"

A snap was heard behind her head. Kono gulped and rolled her eyes.

"Turn the phone off and turn around slowly."

Kono turned her phone off, held her hands up and turned around to a man in his early fifties, lazy left eye with a scar over it, a black determined black eye on the right side, thick, slicked back brown hair with a lot of areas of gray in it, he also had a thick beard on his face. The attacker wore a gray t-shirt, a white sport coat, blue jeans and black loafers; he carried a SPAS-12 shotgun. He grabbed her phone and took her badge.

"Five-0?" He laughed "It's about time one of your people slipped up." The man smiled

"You know we're coming for you." Kono growled

"Oh I know my dear, you're going to lead them right to me." He slammed the butt of his rifle into Kono's forehead

As her body hit the ground, the man took her cellphone and proceeded to make a call.

"_Kono, everything okay dear?" _

He smiled "Good to finally hear from you Captain."

"_Ramirez…" _Price growled "_Where is Kono you son of a bitch!?" _

Her eyes snapped shut as she felt her body being dragged.

**Okay, I am so sorry for being so late on the chapter updating, Christmas, holidays and personal issues caused me to get distracted, plus I was having some serious writers block and I wanted to see how the last chapter was going to turn out. I hope everyone had a good Christmas holiday and a happy new year as I won't be updating this story until 2013.**

**So until next time, hope you guys enjoyed the suspense! RxR**


	19. Chapter 19:Ho'opakele

Price's hand gripped his phone as Steve and Catherine ran over to where he was, anger spread on his face as he put the phone on speaker, the fact they were here and his training was the only thing that kept him from going overboard.

"Price, what's…?" McGarrett asked as the voice came through

"_Good job trying to catch my assassin Commander McGarrett. It's a shame not even a member of the SEALs can take down a hit man." _Ramirez taunted

Steve felt his blood boil "Just tell us what you want Ramirez."

"_I'll contact you again Five-0. For now, have a good day." _Raul hung up the line from there

McGarrett frowned as he looked at Price "You want to tell us what happened Price?"

Price didn't answer as he put his phone in his pocket, he walked over to a nearby wall and slammed his fist into the plaster, and it left a large dent in the wall.

"He took Kono." Price said under his breath

"What happened Ryan?" Cath asked

"Ramirez has Kono!" he shouted, anger spread on his face "I'll kill him!"

Steve walked over and placed a hand on Price's shoulder "Let's go meet up with Danno and Chin and we'll go from there." He looked at Cath "We'll need your help."

"Of course."

* * *

McGarrett's truck hit a speed of a hundred as Price looked out the window in the backseat, his hands in his lap, he was trying not to show his fear, his worry, his doubt, his hatred. He was going to kill Ramirez, he would jam his pistol into the hit man's temple and pull the trigger, it wouldn't be any different, he had killed many men for his country and his job with Delta, and this was just another kill.

"Hey, you okay?"

He looked up to Catherine's smile as she placed a hand on his "She's okay, we'll get her back."

"Yeah, just keep your cool Price, or else I'll have to lock you in here and we'll get Kono."

"And follow HPD's jurisdictions." Price glared "I don't think so, we do this my way, I need the information about Elias, once I have it, and he's all yours to do whatever you want."

"Price, we'll cuff you if you try anything, we need him alive just as much as you, if we do this your way, you'll hurt him more than what is needed."

"So what do you propose we do?"

Steve pressed a key on his phone and put it on speaker "Danny, call HPD on the big island, give them the coordinates to Ramirez's hideout, get a chopper ready, you and Chin will have to meet me, Cath and Price at the airport."

"_We heard about Kono, we'll get it taken care of." _

"Good, meet you there." Steve turned his phone off and looked at Price "See, we'll get it done."

Price drew his pistol "McGarrett, this'll come down to how we handle this, if you let Ramirez escape because you want to follow your code, then don't expect any more corporation from me."

Steve nodded "Alright, alright, but what happens if we let Ramirez try to escape….and then we go after him? All we need to make sure is that the hostages are safe, Kono included, once we know they're secure, than we can move on Ramirez and take him out."

"Hopefully we know who we're going up against…" Price trailed off "Ramirez is a complete unknown."

"We'll get it taken care of." Steve reassured as he parked his car at the helipad

As everyone got out, Steve and Price quickly shed their dress uniforms, Price luckily had a pair of jeans in the backseat of the car and a black t-shirt under his dress shirt. As both men slipped on their Kevlar vests, Catherine slipped on hers as Price grabbed his pistol and badge.

"Hope you're ready." McGarrett looked at Price as he tossed him a M4 rifle

Price loaded the clip and flipped the safety off "Ready to go."

* * *

HPD formed a perimeter around the safe house as Price, Catherine and Steve pulled up in a spare police car, he frowned as he glanced on, Chin and Danny were looking around at the building.

"How are things going here Chin?" Price asked

Chin was looking through a pair of mini binoculars; he sighed and handed them to Price "Look for yourself."

As Price looked through, Chin kept talking "They set up a perimeter, fifteen hostages on each floor. Two per window, we have no visual on Ramirez."

Price looked around the perimeter, it was a large open area, the house was almost on a hill, on the front roof was a man with a sniper rifle, he continued to talk into what appeared to be a radio in his ear, he knew getting around him was going to be difficult in itself.

"Has Ramirez given any demands?" Steve asked

"No, he hasn't contacted us and won't respond to the negotiator." Danny was next to speak

As Catherine watched the men talk, Price's spare hand clenched in a fist, he was getting angry, she could see that one, then she saw him do something he never did before, he slammed his fist into the hood of the car, a small dent was left, and he repeated it another time.

"Price, what the hell?" Steve yelled

"He has her, Kono's inside, you can see her." He handed the binoculars to Steve "Front window, by the door."

As the Commander looked, he could see what Price was talking about, the people had the front of their bodies were pressed against the glass, their hands pressed forward against the glass, Kono came into view right away, she was pressed against the second window, a large red mark was on her forehead, blood stained her red collared blouse and her blue jeans, a look of doubt was on her face.

Price took the safety off of his rifle which caused Steve's immediate attention, he glared at the Captain.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Price retorted, anger in his voice "I'm going to kill that sniper, then I'm going to take Ramirez down."

"No." McGarrett placed a hand on the rifle "You do that, you'll get them all killed. Remember what I said, we need to…"

"Sir!" One of the HPD cops held up a satellite phone

"Yes!?" Both Price and McGarrett yelled

"It's him! He wants to talk to the Commander!"

McGarrett stormed over and took the phone "McGarrett."

"_Good morning Commander, I hope your flight in was alright." _

"Enough of your crap Ramirez, let the hostages go, they have nothing to do with this."

"_Oh believe me, they do, I'm actually surprised, as a SEAL, I thought you would know better than to send one of your own to try and kill me."_

Price walked over to the car he arrived in and pulled out his backpack, he pulled out his Ipad 2 and immediately connected the keypad and began to look up Ramirez's profile again; he couldn't understand why this information from his own task force seemed a little off to him, the way things were set up, the hostages pressed up against the windows, the sniper outside, knowing how to implant spies, a simple civilian wouldn't go through all this trouble, there was something more here.

"Chin, who gave you this Intel? My task force right?" Price asked

"Yeah, why?"

"It just seems a bit off, a surgeon wouldn't go through all this trouble."

"Just tell us what you want so the hostages will go free." McGarrett demanded, aggression rising in his voice

"_Relax Commander, I can see you right now, here's what I want, I want a police van with an escort to take me and three of my men to Honolulu International Airport, I want a plane fuelled up and a pilot that will take me wherever I tell them to go to, you will wait until we're five miles away, and we will be taking three hostages with us." _

"How long do we have? Because a plane will take some time to get." McGarrett nodded at Price in reassurance

"_Take as long as you need Commander, I am a reasonable man. I will continue to use Officer Kalakaua's cell phone. Inform me when everything is ready."_

"Well?" Price glared

"He wants a police escort with him in a truck back to Oahu, then a plane with a disposable pilot."

"That'll never happen; we can't let him leave the island."

A new voice came up "Don't worry, homeland security has been alerted."

The guys turned their heads to the newcomer and Price could see the annoyance spread on McGarrett's face. The man was tall about an inch away from matching McGarrett with a thinning hairline, brown hair, stocky build; he wore a black sport jacket, a white collared shirt with black pants, a gun attached to his belt and a HPD badge on his belt next to it. He was flanked by two HPD swat members.

"Captain Fryer, why am I not surprised you showed up now of all times? What would cause IA to get involved in this?"

"Glad to see you as well Commander." Fryer sneered "But I'm not here for you," he held up a vanilla sealed file "This was placed on my desk for Captain Price."

Price stepped forward "I'm Captain Price, who gave you that file?" He took the file from Fryer

"I don't know, there was a posted note that said for you to check your phone at noon."

Price checked his clock, the numbers read twelve-thirty, and he nodded to Fryer and stepped to the side, taking out his phone and saw a text message from a private number.

_Captain Price,_

_I understand your looking into Raul Ramirez and you've found him. Well, let me tell you, the Intel received from Joseph Bennett is absolutely false, you don't know the real Ramirez, but I do, inside this folder is Intel you're going to need to finish your case. _

_We'll be in touch, _

_Saphira_

Price looked over the message, who was this and how did they get his cell number? He shook it off and opened the folder, inside were pictures, detailed CIA files: observation notes, case files, detailed information, death certificates of two women, one named Isabella and another named Josephina, both of them carrying the name Ramirez, then a final set of files made Price's eyes grow wide, CIA intelligence files, names of members of Spanish and Nicaraguan drug cartel members and a file on Raul Ramirez with a description of CIA liaison and a full background profile.

"McGarrett…."

"And another thing Fryer, I've gotten sick and tired of this. How many more times are you going to keep getting involved in…" McGarrett started to get close to Fryer's face

"Yo!" Price yelled "Quit arguing ladies and get your ass over here!"

Both McGarrett and Fryer turned and glared at Price who in turn glared at them, he couldn't stand it whenever people bickered because in a time like this, every minute wasted was a minute Kono was still in his captivity.

As Five-0, Catherine and Fryer approached, Price leaned against the back of the car "We're not dealing with a doctor. Ramirez is a bold killer and highly trained."

Fryer looked at him "We knew that, we knew he was a killer."

McGarrett sighed "Go on ahead Price, please continue."

"Raul Ramirez was born to a Spanish mother and a Nicaraguan father, his father ran a powerful drug cartel, and his mother was killed when he was a child. He returned to his mother's homeland and took up a job working for the CNI…"

"What's the CNI?" Chin asked

"The National Intelligence Center, its Spain's version of the CIA," McGarrett explained "why was Ramirez working for them?"

"He wanted to be closer to his mother's family. He went off the grid for a while, during that time, he met his wife Isabella and they had their daughter Josephina, during the early years in the eighties, he joined up with the members of the Al-Qaida in Afghanistan. The CIA sent in a few agents for a covert mission to take out known leaders of the organization. Little they know, Ramirez was there, guess who else was there?"

Everyone from Five-0 gave each other a confused look as Price held up a picture of a man who resembled himself, though with hazel colored eyes and his hair was darker, not to mention his beard was darker and thicker than Price's scruff.

"My father Alexander Price worked with my godfather Sergeant Frank Mueller for the CIA during that time; they weren't official members, only honorary agents of course. He is the reason Ramirez has the dead eye."

"I thought he worked for the FBI?" Danny interjected

"He did, but he only worked for them for ten years from eighty-two until his death, he served with the military first, working for Intelligence." Price put the picture away "By eighty-one, Ramirez's home in Spain, the attackers were Panama mercenaries under Chinese general who sold them the arms Manuel Noriega."

"So did they…." Catherine asked

"Josephina and Isabella died in the attack, Noriega made it look like the CIA launched the attack and guess how they died?"

Everyone waited for a few minutes, they tried to figure it out, all they knew was this guy was a serial killer, until finally Steve snapped his fingers as Price pulled out a picture of a pair of carcasses dead on the ground with blood staining the floor around their heads and their faces were bandaged.

"The CIA agent Raul found had a bloody scalpel in his hand, his daughter died in his hands, couldn't even say a word."

"What of Noriega?"

"He's still around, five star general in the Chinese military." Price frowned "We're dealing with an American hater; we need a plan to deal with this."

Chin's phone rang, he grabbed it and turned it on "Lieutenant Kelly…" there was a pause "Of course, bring it in." he turned to Steve "That was the fall back position, the van's on its way up."

"Alright, Chin, you and Price get back on the chopper we came in on and link up with the other van; I'll need Five-0 dealing with this, intercept him before he gets on the plane."

"Right." Both men nodded

"Danny, you and Cath will help with prisoner escort."

Steve grabbed his cellphone and dialed Kono's cellphone number; he knew this was going to be the end of it.

* * *

Kono turned her head slightly to the right, trying to get an understanding, two other men were in the room along with the sniper on the roof, she had to think of a plan, even if it meant knocking Raul out, she had to at least get her gun, if she started to move, then she may get back up, though, she would be sacrificing the hostages, Price was rubbing off on her.

Her phone began to ring, she recognized its tone, one of the men were guarding it, but Raul was nowhere in sight, she had to do it, a quick sprint; she could grab it, hide and just run to the checkpoint.

As the guard looked at her "Hey, get back in…"

His sentence was interrupted as Kono jammed her elbow into the mercenaries head, and grabbed her phone, as she did, the click of a shotgun appeared behind her.

"Officer, officer, officer, you really try my patients." Raul sneered as he slammed the gun into her legs, causing her to fall; he picked up the phone "Yes Commander?"

A grunt of pain escaped her lips as her body hit the ground.

* * *

"Kono!" Price yelled as he saw her go down

He tried with every fiber of his being not to jump over the line and go full Delta on these mercenaries, but Chin held him back and began to pull him away.

"Well get to her, we just need to hurry."

As both men began to sprint toward the first checkpoint, Ramirez had answered the phone.

"Ramirez, we're meeting your demands, there's a van escort that is going to take you to the helipad, from there, and you'll be flown securely to the secondary checkpoint where you'll be escorted to the airport." Steve replied

"_Good, good_."

The van began to go into reverse; its back door was aimed toward the door as it stopped and the swat members that followed it opened the door, the three mercenaries began to move with their hostages, Mister Douglass was among them and Raul was the last one to come out with Kono being held by her arm, pain and anger swept across her face.

Price boarded the plane with Chin sitting in the passenger's seat "You know how to fly?"

"I took a couple of lessons when I was in the army." Price responded as he tapped his ear piece "Steve, how long do we have?"

"_You have about an hour, Raul just left, Kono's with him along with Mister Douglass." _

"Roger that, we'll contact you when we land. Price out." He removed his earpiece and slipped his earphones over his ears and started up the helicopter

As the plane began to take off, Price felt his heart sink when the news sunk in, Kono was with Raul, he could save her, just like he did eight years ago.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! This chapter was extremely complicated to write and I felt myself getting into a writer's block because Im trying to find different ways to end this story and I finally got a good ending set up that'll leave you guys in more suspense then ever before! **

**Due to classes starting up tomorrow morning for me, I won't be able to update as fast as I did, I can have this story confirmed done by the end of February, so for now, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Expect a bit of a tearjerker.**


	20. Chapter 20:Ke Muli Poho

_Honolulu International Airport _

"Just put the gun down Ramirez and no one needs to get hurt!"

Price stood at the entrance to the plane, his pistol drawn with Chin standing beside him, shotgun was directed and Ramirez, he had a firm arm around Kono's neck. A sneer went on Ramirez's face as he glared at the Captain.

"No, you'll be the one who will get hurt!" Ramirez barked

The last thing Price heard was a gun shot.

* * *

_Helipad outside Oahu_

_3 hours earlier…_

Price sat in the police car's driver seat, he constantly checked his rearview mirrors, the trunk of the car faced the ocean, and all he needed was to see the plane and he would feel better. At least Kono would be safe in the van, his eyes protected from the sunlight by a set of sunglasses over his eyes.

He pulled the walkie-talkie that was attached to the car and pressed the key "Hopper, you got eyes on us?"

"_Copy that Captain Price, nothing yet, I'll contact you when I see him." _

Chin looked over at him "And how exactly do you know him again?"

Price sighed and leaned back "Hopper was a South Korean translator we called to help out with my Delta Force team, once I went to reserves in '06; I got him full citizenship in the United States."

"And he was moved to Honolulu and became a member of HPD?"

"Specifically HPD's negotiator department." Price remarked, his fingers began to tap the side of the driver's side window

Chin looked at him "Everything okay?"

"This entire case rides on this moment Chin, in a mere few hours, I could arrest one of the most dangerous criminals of all time and then I deal with his boss."

"But you'd be leaving Kono brah, don't forget about that."

"Only for a few days, it won't be that serious." Price remarked, checking the mirror again

"That's what you said last time." Chin reminded, sternness in his voice

"Chin," Price turned his head over "I'm not going to abandon Kono; I promised her I wouldn't leave her behind again."

"Is that what the bracelet is for?"

Price nodded "I bought it for her so I can claim a commitment to her, but I think it's too soon to propose."

"Do you really think that?"

"With Ramirez running around, I don't think it's wise, besides, who knows what else is out there waiting to pounce."

"You know, I said I've realized it before and Danny made a comment on this, but you are just like Steve."

"Oh great, now you're going to tell me I have intimacy and commitment issues?"

"N…well intimacy issues you don't have, but commitment issues you have trouble with." Chin smirked

"Let me ask you something Chin, was it this difficult when you asked Malia to marry you the second time?" Price leaned back in his chair

"Nope, it wasn't difficult, I wanted Malia to marry me the first time, and she called it off when the accusations went against me, Kono didn't take it too well."

"Why?"

"She thought of all people not to turn their backs on me would be Malia. When she was working undercover for IA, Kono practically attacked her." Chin smirked "I wish you could have been there for her."

"She wouldn't have talked to me, although, the questioning she went through, I'm surprised I didn't slam my fist into Fryer's jaw back there."

"Well you did well; I'm actually surprised you haven't hit McGarrett yet."

"Oh I've come…" he looked out the window "Get ready, here he is." He sat up and turned on the lights from the car

As the red and blue lights flipped on and started flashing, Price looked at Hopper's car and the lights began to turn on and start flashing, as the helicopter set down, Price spotted Ramirez stepping out and approaching Hopper's car.

They must have talked for two minutes before he climbed into the van, his associates climbing in along with Mister Douglass, another hostage, and finally he saw Kono, a look of worry spread as she was shoved into the van and the doors closed behind her.

"Alright Hopper, we move to the airport, let him get inside, then we arrest him from there." Price spoke into the radio

"_Copy, we got your back." _

* * *

_Ten minutes away from Honolulu International Airport…_

The cars of civilian passengers moved out of the way as Chin took over driving the escort vehicle, the airport was at least another hour away, Price felt his hands began to sweat, he was nervous, he wanted to just intercept the van, to pull out in front of them, stop them from front and behind and just cuff him now, end this and finally focus on his time with Kono.

As people began to move, Price could only feel shame for what they were doing, they were escorting a prisoner to his escape vehicle, letting the most dangerous man in the United States get away with three civilians? One of them even being a cop, let alone his girlfriend!

"Chin, we need to stop them, we can't let him get away."

"Price, we're going to get him, homeland security stopped all flights, so he won't go anywhere and we have undercover HPD agents waiting at the airport in case things go haywire."

"Let's just hope things don't go haywire." Price took his pistol, checked the clip and slid it back in its holster

Five minutes, the airport was clear in sight, his heart began to race as they pulled up close and parked in front of the airport, Price got out of the passenger's seat, followed by Chin, Hopper and his partner walked out and joined them.

Hopper's skin tone was a bit darker than Price remembered, he wore the typical dark blue police uniform, he didn't carry a hat, and his black hair was slicked back. The old Delta members nodded and drew their side arms as the van doors were opened, the Russian sniper walked out with Mister Douglass, another two Price identified as Yakuza rogues walked out, finally Ramirez walked out confidently with Kono held back, her arms were bound by some sort of packing wire, Price nodded at her as Chin reloaded his shotgun and pulled the pump back.

The airport began grow silent from their normal tradition of movement, they could only look as Price, Chin and Hopper escorted Ramirez and the others inside of the building, they bypassed airport security, a gun was placed on their hostages.

"Alright, officer, secure the van." Price motioned to the officer who came in with Hopper "Chin, Hopper, with me."

The three officers began to move behind the group, he nodded to the two behind him and they raised their guns. They were in the main lobby, people began to leave quickly as Chin and Hopper pointed where to go.

"Raul Ramirez, let the hostages go and put your hands behind your head." Price demanded

Ramirez's eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips together as he drew his gun away from Kono and shot at Price who quickly dodged and jumped into cover, Jerome Douglass was released by the Russian who fired at Chin, who quickly retaliated as he and Hopper jumped into cover along with Price.

Hopper was quick, two clicks of his pistol was all it took for the Yakuza mercenaries to be sent downwards and onto the floor, they were injured as Chin began to move, firing a round from his shotgun while the Russian mercenary moved toward Ramirez, it was a wrong mistake as Price quickly slammed a round into the man's chest.

"Payback's a bitch huh asshole!?" Price yelled as he began to shoot at Ramirez

Even holding onto a hostage, Ramirez still kept a steady aim using his free arm firing at Price and Chin while Kono was struggling to break free.

As the two officer's went up, they cornered Ramirez inside the airplane entrance way. Price led with Chin right behind him.

"Just put the gun down Ramirez and no one will get hurt!" Price demanded

"No, you'll be the one who gets hurt!"

Price heard a gunshot, then a second one as he and Chin fell to the ground in pain, Hopper pointed his gun out where Price had stood, a blank expression was on his face, and the Captain could only look up in anger as Hopper walked over to him.

"Why!? I granted you citizenship! I promised you no one would come after you ever again!"

"I know Price, but the thing is, I've been working with Ramirez for years, who do you think was the one who told him what you were doing all this time?" Hopper smirked as he turned to Ramirez "Taken care of, let's get going."

"Hopper, you'll definitely be compensated when we get out of here."

As Ramirez and Hopper began to walk, Price propped himself up and pointed his gun.

"Hey Hopper! Remember the Delta Force saying? 'We promise you a medal, a body bag….and sometimes both you son of a bitch!"

Price fired his gun, the bullet flew through the air and slammed into the back of Hopper's head, as Hopper went down, Ramirez's eyes went wide as Kono finally got the footing she needed, she quickly slammed her elbow into Ramirez's jaw, as the former CNI officer fell backwards, Kono twisted his arm until the bones cracked and grabbed ahold of the gun and pointed it at Ramirez's head.

"Price, you okay?" Kono yelled

"I'm good, Hopper only got my vest." He replied as he helped Chin to his feet "Call McGarrett and Danny, tell them to secure the area."

He stormed over to Ramirez, as Kono stepped to the other side, not losing sight with her gun, Price slammed his fist into Ramirez's face hard enough for him to hit the ground on his left side.

* * *

He splashed his face with water, he was back at Five-0 headquarters and shook his head, Ramirez was being held in a secure cell one floor below, as he walked out of the bathroom, Kono stood at the table, pressing a few keys, not even looking up.

Price walked over to her and held a hand on her cheek and gently lifted her head up, as she did, their eyes met and she gently rubbed her cheek into his hand, a smile spread on her lips, her face was bandaged from the bruises Ramirez gave her and her hair was wrapped up.

"Are you okay babe?" Price asked

"I think this is the seventh time since you saved me Ryan." Kono reminded him "I'll never get tired of hearing it."

He looked at the screen "What are you watching?"

"Raul's interrogation, he's not talking to Chin or McGarrett, Steve's threatened him several times."

As Price turned the volume up, he could hear Ramirez speak "_I will only speak to Ryan Price, you bring him here, and then we'll talk." _

He shook his head "No." He gently whispered

"Are you going to do it?"

"What other choice do I have?"

He quickly walked out of the central hub and back into the main hallway, he proceeded down the stairs and to the interrogation room, two members of the SWAT team were stationed outside, Price banged on the door.

As it opened, McGarrett stormed out "Deal with him."

He nodded and proceeded inside, the lighting was dim, Ramirez was in an orange jumpsuit, his hands were cuffed together, his ankles were cuffed and a table was in front of him. Price looked down at a chair turned over, Price grabbed it and let it stand on its legs as he sat down, his hands were folded across his chest, his feet planted firmly on the floor, a stern look on his face.

"It's been twenty years since we've seen each other face to face Ramirez." Price said calmly

"I don't recall us ever meeting in person aside from when you chased me down the road when you got shot."

"By your Russian informant whose now doing years in prison." Price remarked "We met once before, FBI massacre of ninety-two; you were employed to Giovanni Moretti."

Price remembered that day, the day his father was taken from him, the day his entire world was turned around.

_He ran out of the car, tears streaming down his face and he approached his father's body, one single bullet to his chest, he held his father's hand and gently cried, as he looked over, he could see two men, one was middle aged, a big stomach that hung over his belt and stocky with patches of gray in his hair, the other was skinny, tanned, a dead eye, the man with the dead eye looked at Ryan, he could hear what he said._

"_You suffer with me."_

"You ruined my life and now I finally have you where you wild dogs belong, in a cage waiting to be killed." Price growled

"I did what I was paid to do, your father, Alex simply just got in my way."

"I'm not here to debate the past, although, killing my father is justified for him blinding you, Noriega killing your wife and daughter."

"He did no such thing; he wasn't in Spain when it happened."

Price held up his index finger "That's where you're wrong, I have Intel that suggests your wife and daughter, Isabella and Josephina were killed by Noriega's men who planted the evidence on dead CIA agents in Spain."

"You lie!" Ramirez yelled as he attempted to stand

Price jumped up in retaliation "I'm fully prepared to put you down, but you have Intel I need, you're going to tell me where Elias is going to be, where his next safe house is, if you don't comply, I'll be sure to see you in the hospital in DC."

"I don't know where Elias is going; I've been out of the loop for six months."

"Don't lie to me!" Price yelled, he could feel the tears start to build

"If you really thought I knew where Elias was going, why would I still be here?" Raul asked, annoyance in his tone

Price stood up and grabbed him by the collar "Don't lie to me you sick old man! I'll put you down right here!" he drew his gun and pointed it at Ramirez's temple

Chin quickly stormed over "Ryan, calm down."

Price shook his head and lowered his gun and Ramirez at the same time "He's not worth it." He said under his breath, but slapped him across the face with his pistol and quickly stormed out of the interrogation room.

* * *

He didn't say another word for the rest of the night, he allowed his body to lay in bed while Kono was in the bathroom, he was forced to leave, not by Steve, but by Kono, who was a little upset at the way Price interrogated Ramirez, he could still feel the tears begin to build as he pulled his phone out and looked at the pictures he had saved, he stopped at one in particular.

It was one of him and his father when he was seven, they were vacationing in Alaska visiting some of his father's family, and his father was teaching him some things about survival when his mom snapped the photo.

Alex looked older in this picture, his dark brown hair was slicked back, and his beard was fully grown in, there was one thing everyone told Price, he inherited his father's hair color and his eye color, and his mother gave him his skin tone, his jaw and most of his body structure. He was a mere seven years old, his father was teaching him how to track, Alex wore a white hoodie along with a black vest, Price was wearing a black winter coat, one of the old puffy ones you could hardly even breath in.

Alex was never the type to say 'I love you' all the time, but his actions spoke louder than his words eighty-five percent of the time.

"Aw, look at you."

Price turned to Kono who had just crawled into her side of the bed and was cuddled close to him, who could blame her? A lot of the mothers in the neighborhood said he was cute at that age.

"Yeah, cute at seven, ugly and cold at twenty-eight."

"Alaska right?" Kono asked "I recognize the backdrop."

"Yeah, my dad took me out there when we visited family, taught me some things about hunting." He turned his phone off and placed it on the night stand "My photos are the only thing I have left of him." He folded an arm behind his back and leaned against the pillow

"Everything okay?"

"My…" Price's voice cracked, tears began to fall down his face as he released his head and slammed it against his leg "my dad's killer is in that holding cell, and now I…I don't know what to do."

"Hey," Kono cupped the side of his face and gently wiped the tears away "He's gone now."

"It doesn't matter; he didn't know where Elias was." Price sighed as Kono continued to stroke his face

"So what will you do about it?"

Price blinked "I'll have to call my team in the morning, contact the governor of New York and move on from there."

"Well, just know I'm here for you."

Price nodded and turned the light out as Kono hip gently pressed against his as she fell asleep on his shoulder, it was a long day for him and now it was coming to an end.

**Okay, not as tearful as I anticipated, but don't worry, this isn't the last we've seen of Raul Ramirez, and this isn't the end of the story, there's about six to seven chapters left to cover. So expect more sespense and more drama coming up very soon!**

**Also, be sure to keep a look out for a new Hawaii Five-0 story I'll be publishing very soon! Though two things 1) It won't be taking place in Hawaii and 2) It is a OC/Lori story, so hopefully all of my fans will appreciate my work rather then spam with hatred!**


	21. Chapter 21:Aloha, 'Amene A Maika'i Pomai

_Maximum Security Prison _

_Halawa _

"You did not need to come with us Captain."

"No, I needed to see this end myself."

Price walked alongside two security officers from the Security Prison guards walked with Ramirez in the middle, he had been changed into an orange jump suit with his arms bound by a pair of hand cuffs.

Looking around, inmates roared out and gave an occasional whistle at Price. From what he remembered, McGarrett told him those who weren't killed by Five-0 were placed in this building, aside from one, a guy named Sang Min who was currently in a maximum security prison on the mainland.

He was disappointed to say the very least, he didn't get the intel he wanted from Ramirez, which made him wonder, why did Bennett send him out to Hawaii in the first place? Was it to keep him away from something bigger? Or was it because he was somehow connected to Ramirez? Price had been trying to crack his boss' profile but nothing could come up, he had a solution to try and figure it out, but he didn't want to call her yet, Elias came first.

The second floor was the next step, a cell door was opened with two guards stood in front, armed with full M4 rifles, Price stepped to the side as Ramirez was escorted into the cell, he had no emotion on his face and if there was one thing Price knew about him, he had no remorse for what he did, and that just made him want to send Raul into his cell with a punch, but he restrained himself, the last thing he needed was to get into trouble with HPD.

As he stepped inside, Price motioned for them to step aside "I got something to say to him."

"Make it quick."

As the escorts stood to the side, Price approached Raul, the two glared at each other; it felt like an hour had passed with the two simply staring down each other.

"I spared your life because I thought you could be useful to me, well, I can clearly see I was wrong." Price hissed "Well, I can see I was wrong, so let me be clear one of thing my friend."

He drew his pistol from the holster on his hip and pointed it sideways at Ramirez's throat, which caught the attention of the guards.

"If our paths ever cross again, you will die by my hands. No one else's." Price hissed once again

Ramirez smiled wickedly and looked at Price with his one good eye "Even when Hercules believed he killed the hydra, another head formed. Don't think you've beaten us yet."

Price shook it off and walked away, sheathing his gun without another word from the guards, though he did turn his head enough to see the guards slam the door closed on Ramirez's cell.

* * *

Kono drove silently home that afternoon; things had finally managed to calm down around Hawaii since Ramirez had been imprisoned, though if she knew one thing about cases, things never stayed quiet for too long.

She was half expecting to be home alone this afternoon, she wasn't expecting Ryan's car sitting in the street, and she had expected him not to be back for a while yet. She quickly turned off the engine, got out and preceded inside of her home.

"Ryan!?" She called out

She quickly walked toward the bedroom, Price's bag was out and most of his clothes lay scattered along the bed, most of it was packed, though things like his military uniform, suit and dress uniform lay on the bed in various pieces.

"Ryan? You here?"

She looked out at the backyard and found him sitting in one of her chairs that were kept on the lanai, he wasn't doing anything but sitting looking at the sky, a beer bottle in his right hand. Kono silently opened the door and walked up behind Price, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When did you get back?" he asked silently

She gently rubbed the shoulder she held onto "A few minutes ago, I see your already packed."

"My plane leaves in the morning." He frowned at that part

"You don't have to go you know." Kono smirked slightly, moving her hands to his chest

"I have to; someone needs to put the bad guys away." Price smiled up at her "Besides, I need to take care of a few things back in the big apple before I make any major career decisions."

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know if you heard, but my boss has been missing for a few days."

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, but I know he's involved in all of this, I just know it." Price said grimly "I just need to figure that out and I'm done from there."

"So what'll happen then?"

"I'll be coming back here; I have no intentions of leaving you again." Ryan smiled wide at her

"Good, I'd hate to have to kick your ass for leaving me again." Kono whispered in his ear, kissing a small part of his neck

Price then smiled as he walked her him and scooped her by the waist and under her knees, bringing her down so she was sitting on his lap. He smiled at her gently and ran a hand along her face.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"We still have tonight dear." Kono remind "It'll have to be after we get back from headquarters though." She then winked at him

"Yeah we…huh?" Price looked at her confused "What's at headquarters?"

"Oh you'll see baby, but for now." Kono readjusted herself and gently kissed him on the lips

Ryan smiled as he moved his hands to a small of her back as she straddled him; his lips were pressed against hers as he felt the empty beer bottle move down the lanai and onto the grass.

* * *

That night Kono pulled up to Five-0 headquarters with Price in the passenger's seat, he felt a bit of déjà vu but she had not said a word about what was going on, all she told him was to get dressed in his dress blues.

Kono had decided to wear her regular HPD police uniform, though Ryan had to admit, she looked amazing in that, she had kept her hair down and kept her hat under her arm, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, just the same as she did with him, for some reason, he always thought she liked the uniform more than his causal outfit.

"Come on." Kono smiled and took Price's hand

The only light that came through was from the various streetlights and the lights coming out of the headquarters building. Price didn't know what was going on, all he knew was there was something big if Kono had to wear her uniform, she didn't even wear it when Price went for his promotion, although to be fair, she did have a smack to the head at that point.

"Kono, what is going on?" He asked

She just ignored him "Okay, now hang on." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blindfold which went over his eyes

"Kono, if you wanted to do it like this, shouldn't we be in a less public place…and away from Chin." Price smiled

Kono just slapped his chest, which he didn't feel through the collared shirt, tie and coat, she took his hand and continued to lead him forward, opening each door that stood in their way.

When a fourth door was passed, Kono let go of his hand "Okay," she moved it to his arm "now just walk forward four steps and when I say, take the blind fold off."

Price complied, he wanted to say something, but he knew talking dirty like that could get him in trouble, don't make the chain of command angry, he always told himself. He didn't feel Kono near him anymore, Price almost stumbled forward.

"Steady Price." He heard Chin say

Price nodded as he stood in place, he hated this. He hadn't felt this way since he was in the military, blind as a bat and completely defenseless.

"Okay, take the blind off Ryan." Kono's voice came next

Price nodded as he removed his blindfold, he quickly shook his head, and each member of Five-0 was in full HPD uniform, aside from Steve who was in his dress blues like him.

"Wha…what's going on?" He asked

"We wanted to send you off right." McGarrett replied sternly, his best try at a military tone

"Yes sir." Price smirked

"First things first, we wanted to present you with this." Steve handed Price a blue colored folder "Inside is a letter from Governor Denning to congratulate you and say thank you for protecting our island from Ramirez."

Price opened the folder and smirked at the contents, as he quickly put it away, Chin stepped forward with a gun in his hand "We're leaving this with Kono."

Price could see it was a Glock-23 standard sidearm, he actually used them a few times with his work with one forty-five, let alone it was the same one he used the whole time he was on Oahu.

"We had an engraving on the side." Chin smiled and showed him

Price took the gun in his hand and looked at it, the engraving was faint on the black finish, but it was noticeable. _To a dear friend and family member. _

He could only smile as Danny approached him next "I for one know what you're going up against in New York, I wanted to wish you luck and give you this." Danny held up silver chained cross "Not much of a religious kind of guy…"

"What supreme being would stick you on this island right?" Price smirked

"Exactly!" Danny smiled "But I figured it would bring you luck, I got this when I joined the force back in New Jersey and I wanted you to have it."

Price smiled as he and Danny shook hands, when they parted, Price found a slip of paper in his hand "What's this?" He unfolded it

"That my friend is a list of things I'm hoping you bring from the mainland." Danny smiled "Let's face it; we all get a little homesick now and then."

Price smiled and shook his head "I'll get this filled right away."

Everyone laughed as Steve stepped up next "Cath couldn't be here because she had to go back on deployment, but she left this for me to give."

A small medal was presented with a red ribbon on it; Steve walked up and pined the medal next to Price's Silver Star. A ship was engraved on it with the words "_Remember the Enterprise," _written across the top.

"And from me," Steve pinned a gold medal next to Price's Delta force symbol "That's the SEAL team trident, as far as I can tell, you're an official SEAL only without the training."

Price smiled as the two navy men saluted each other and embraced, both men quickly parted as Kono approached him from the side.

"This first gift is from me." She took a hand to the back of his head and pulled him for a deep and affectionate kiss on the lips to which he gently complied and gave back to her.

Danny and Steve could only smirk at the two, they had been the talk for most of the team and their friends since Price's arrival, Chin only shook his head as they parted.

"Don't forget me handsome." Kono whispered in his ear

"I won't." Price said gently

Kono repositioned herself and fixed herself "Finally," She held up a gold badge and clipped it to Price's coat pocket "We consider you family, and a member of Five-0."

Price turned to the others as Steve spoke up "We spoke to the Governor and if you're interested, we'd like to give you a place on the team as the fifth member."

"Thanks guys…" he mumbled before he felt the tears start to stream across his face

Kono smiled as she gently wiped them away, Price then stepped away and wiped them on his sleeve "This really does mean a lot to me, and while I don't have a gift for everyone here. I have a gift for Kono."

Price turned to her and gently applied a hand to his neck, pulling away the dog tags he kept around it "These dog tags were first presented to me when I joined the army back in two thousand and two, and they were added with the Delta Force ones when I was transferred in two thousand and four."

He gently walked over to Kono and placed them around her neck "I never take them off, and when they're away from me, they're with the one person that means the most to me." Kono smiled warmly

He then turned to the others "I never will forget what every person on this team has done for me, you guys are my family and I know I will never forget that."

Steve nodded "As I always told these guys after our match, your ohana, and Ohana look after each other." He sharply saluted

Chin and Danny followed and finally Kono, Price smiled as he saluted back to each one of them, they were his family, and it was going to be difficult leaving tomorrow morning.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had to redo this chapter twice and I like the way it came out, kinda reminds me of episode 2 of season 1. We're getting close to the end boys and girls, its a shame because I've loved this story, but a sequel is definitly in the planning stages right now and I can't wait to show you guys what I've got next for the Price/Kono relationship.**

**This will be the last chapter in Hawaii, 22 on we're back in New York so expect the return of some familiar faces from the beginning. For now Aloha and happy reading!**


	22. Chapter 22:Loa'a Makaukau na ke Pau 'ana

The plane slowly came to a landing, Price missed Kono every minute they were apart, he could still feel her hand in his as he clasped his fingers into his palm, he hated this, but what's done had to be done, Ramirez was in prison back in Oahu, now it's time to take down his boss. When Elias is taken down, Price decided he was going to do, pack up his stuff, put in his letter of resignation and move to Hawaii.

"_Welcome to JFK international, please return your seats to your upright positions and fasten your seatbelts." _

* * *

"It's about time you showed up man, we were starting to think you weren't coming back." Mark smirked

Price shook his head as Mark took his suitcase; he had shot a text to Mark to pick him up since he told Kelly to sell his car when he took the mustang from Yusuf a few months ago.

"It was about to be that way, but I wanted to see this case through to the end, besides, Kono was working on another case with the rest of Five-0, didn't want to over stay my welcome."

"With how close you and Kono got, I think the last thing you are is over staying your welcome." Mark laughed as the pair climbed into his SUV

Mark drove a Ford 2012 Escape, with a built in hands free phone system, Price was greatly impressed with how well things had been for him.

"Listen," Mark began to drive onto the freeway "any chance I can get you and the other guys can stop by my place tomorrow night?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just need to talk to you guys."

"What about Kelly?" Price asked

"Eh, I think it would be better she tells you what's going on with her."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because she wants to tell you in person, I'm just a simple messenger." Mark frowned

* * *

As they walked into headquarters, Price looked around, his office was still the same, but Bennett's looked like it hadn't been used, the curtains were closed, what looked like dust covered his desk and his computer was unplugged.

"Joe hasn't been back yet has he?"

"Hasn't turned up since a few months ago," Mark frowned "it's been a big mystery."

"What about the NYPD?"

"Gave up the search."

"I'll call Governor McKnight; he'll be able to give us the direction."

As they approached the smart table, Demarco walked out from the other door along with Robert and surprisingly Lori Weston.

"What are you doing here?" Price asked

"Well, since Kelly has been away, the guys asked me to fill her place."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on with my cousin!?" Price asked

"No!" The guys retaliated

Robert frowned as he cracked his neck "So, what happened with Ramirez?"

"A dead end." Price looked down at the table, a hand naturally went to his neck and only to remember his tags were gone "He didn't know anything about where Elias is. So I was basically sent out for nothing."

"Well, based on your tan line, lacking of dog tags, the new tone in your voice and the new stride in your step, you have changed a lot." Demarco smirked

"Yeah, Kono has been a good addition to my life." Ryan smirked

"So, we'll have to look into a few other things to find Elias." Robert remarked

"Right, Mark, check with the NYPD, have them pull everything on the Moretti crime family, Robert, interrogate Ferrari, see what he knows, Lori, link with Demarco and…." His phone vibrated "check with the Bureau and see what they have."

He stepped into his office, what he expected was a text from Kono, was another encrypted message.

_I'm sorry about Ramirez; shame the old bastard didn't know anything about your case and finding Elias. I know where he is, I'm sending you his coordinates of where he'll be on the twenty first. Finish this and get back to Hawaii, things are going to be changing all around you very quickly._

_Saphira _

Price clicked the URL attached to the text and was suddenly met with the map application with a blinking red dot "Guys!"

* * *

They spent the afternoon coordinating with the Bureau and the NYPD to find Elias, once they had a plan set in motion, Price decided to find his apartment's condition and see what was going on with it.

As the cab pulled out front of his apartment building, Price paid the tab and proceeded inside. His condo complex was definitely well kept as he proceeded into the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor. He checked his phone and found a text from Kono.

_Hey, miss you! Things aren't the same around here without you. _

Price smiled, though he couldn't send anything with the elevator running. As it came to a stop on the top floor, Price quickly responded as he walked out toward his apartment door and unlocked it.

He was left in utter shock by what he saw, his apartment was completely torn apart, and boxes covered the carpet with various labels.

"What the hell is going on here?"

As he continued to look around, he soon found himself in his bedroom, the room was clean, the bed was made and his gun on the night stand, he never considered himself a slob, but he wasn't tidy either, he was more in the middle.

Walking outside in the main area sent a shock into Price's system as he drew his gun and pointed it forward, as he walked out into the hallway, the sound was getting louder, when the living room came into his vision, a middle aged woman stood by the coffee table, a disgusted look spread on her wrinkled face.

"Detective Price, would you put your gun away."

Ryan took a sigh of relief and stashed his gun in his belt "Mrs. Lewis, you scared me."

Thelma Lewis was the landlord for the condo complex Price stayed in, a woman who would only be nice if you caught her on a good day. A spinster by nature, she was one of the wealthiest property owners in New York, especially since half of them were her age, being closer to having the casket drawn then fresh out of training wheels.

When Price got transferred to reserves, she was nice enough to let him slide on the rent for the first two months, once he got himself established with his task force, things just went well from there, he wired her the money and she stayed off of his back and only came to the complex to do meetings with the staff, and usually those were once a year.

"Glad to see you came back from business Detective, but your four months late on your rent."

Price gave her a confused look "That's impossible ma'am, I know I gave Kelly money to handle my half of the rent for six to eight months."

As he looked around, he felt Lewis' eyes watching him, she gave off a glare from behind her glasses that would turn Medusa to stone, and she walked with a slight hobble, being held up by her cane, which looked like an old military general would use when addressing the troops.

"Found it." He pulled up a white envelope as he looked inside; the carrier was empty "That….that's impossible. I left plenty of money, and you're sure you haven't gotten it from Kelly?"

"No." she snapped "I don't think I'd be here boy if I knew your money was in my account, look, it's been four months, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to either pay me right now or leave the premises by Monday."

Price sighed, four months late on the rent, he had taken out a lot just for plane fare to Hawaii alone, let alone taking out that much money put him a bit under his normal price in his bank account.

"I'll have to see what I can do, I want to wait for Kelly to get here and then I'll go from there."

"Fine." She snapped again, walking out of the room

As she cleared the door frame, Kelly walked in, narrowly missing the land lord, as Price folded his arms over his chest, he took notice of two things, one, she looked like she put weight on and two, she had a ring on her finger.

"So, who's the guy?" Price asked

"Blunt as always huh Ryan?" Kelly asked as she stepped inside

"You know me, so what happened to the money you were supposed to send to Lewis? The apartment is going up for sale if we don't pay her."

"Well, I can't pay her; I've made a few changes since you left." Kelly replied solemnly

"Yeah, I've changed my pants and I hooked back up with my girlfriend." Price rebutted "What changes?"

"Well, for one." She lifted her hand to show the ring "I'm engaged to be married."

Price smiled "And the other part?"

"Well, let's just say you're going to become a god father faster than you expected." Kelly smiled as Price finally saw what she was talking about

Kelly was at least five to six months pregnant, Price smiled, he knew Kelly wanted to have her own life, but there was still one fly in the ointment.

"What happened to the money then?"

"Well," Kelly sighed "Peter and I are planning on buying our own place and I needed to get the money from somewhere."

"And not only did you take my money, but you also were planning on moving out without telling me!?" Price almost yelled

"Ryan, please, just calm down." She pulled an envelope from out of her purse "Peter asked me to give you this; it's half the money we owe you."

Price took the envelope with a huff "You're lucky I'm able to get some money back, but I still can't cover everything."

With that, he walked away but not before going back to hug her "Congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks cuz." Kelly smiled as she hugged him back

* * *

Night soon came upon them as Price got out of Demarco's passenger seat. He readjusted his shirt collar as Robert was leaning against the fence as they could hear yelling coming from within the walls of the Laskey home.

"Arguing again?" Demarco asked

"What else is new?" Robert sighed

"Someone going to bring me up to speed on this?"

Demarco sighed as Mark opened the door "Hey guys, come around back. Things are a little nasty in here."

As Robert opened the picket fence "You'd better let him explain."

It was getting close to Christmas time in New York, the trees outside had Christmas lights of red, blue and yellow, artificial decorations were placed in the front yards, but there was no sign of snow yet, which Price considered a miracle.

The backyard contained a shed and a small picnic table, as the back door opened, Mark walked out with two eight packs of beer.

"Evening guys." Mark sighed as he tossed each guy a beer

"So what's the deal Laskey? You normally don't call a meeting like this." Demarco asked cracking his can open

"Ugh, well I don't really know how to say this…" Mark began

As he was about to speak up, Price could hear a series of car door slams and the engine of the car speeding up as it pulled out of the drive way and onto the street.

"The old ball and chain." Mark sighed "Caitlyn and I are getting a divorce."

Price looked over, Mark was his oldest friend, and they grew up on the same block together in New York, when he and Kono broke up the first time when he was twenty; Mark was the first one to stand by him when things went rough.

"What about Sophia and Matthew?" Ryan asked

"We're working on that, I think we're going full custody on both, don't want to separate them now, they're three after all." Mark sighed as he took a gulp of beer

Price sighed "Wish there was something we could do brotha, why is she divorcing you?"

"Why else? Cause I'm a cop and she wants a father figure who cannot put his life on the line for one day." Mark sighed again "She knew what she was getting into when we married."

"Well, anything you need from me Mark just let me know." Price smirked

"Thanks Captain." Mark stood "To Ryan! May he and Kono continue to have a happy relationship together!"

"To Price!" The other two shouted as all four men drank from their cans

The door opened to the fence, Price turned his head as police sirens went off near them, a hand went to the handle of his gun as a pair of officers approached.

"One forty five?" The first officer asked

Price stepped forward "I'm Captain Ryan Price, this is my team. What can we do for you?"

"Glad to hear we found you, we have a problem…Governor McKnight has almost been killed."

The four men looked at each other, Price glared, he knew what to expect, this was Elias' last stand and his total war.


	23. Chapter 23: Muli Hakaka

_Outside the Governor's Mansion _

_December 21, 2012 _

"This way Mister Governor!"

Charles McKnight moved as fast as he could, sweat already covered the collar of his shirt and his brow as he was escorted to the limonene after another sniper attack had tried to kill him in his manor, as if last night wasn't bad enough in his home, his wife almost had a heart attack just at the bullet in their bed.

As the door was opened, he was met with Ryan Price, leader of Task Force one forty-five sitting on the right side of where he usually sat, Price was wearing a typical camouflage outfit with a Kevlar chest piece and a pair of black fingerless gloves, sunglasses over his eyes and he had a he sighed and climbed in. Beside Price McKnight recognized as Agent Lori Weston from homeland security, her hair was wrapped up and she was wearing a black Kevlar vest over her clothes.

"Mister Governor." The pair shook hands

"Captain, I didn't think the situation was this bad."

"Elias is starting his final assault sir; I've been placed in charge of your security detail." He motioned to Lori who pulled a tablet out of her pack and handed it to Price

McKnight took the tablet "We're going to take you to the Foxtrot Motel, a safe house in upstate New York, near the Albany FBI office."

"Who else knows about this?"

Lori smirked and half laughed as Price leaned back "Oh my task force, the FBI, HRT, the NYPD, homeland security, CIA, National Guard, marshal services, DEA…I'm pretty sure I'm missing one." He scratched his chin

"And your security detail sir." Lori finished

McKnight sighed and leaned back "Why would he target me of all people?"

"We think it may be because you fall under Elias' main area of operation." Lori responded

"And who is this Captain?" McKnight motioned to Lori "As I recall, Agent Kelly DeLuca is the only female member of your team."

"Agent Lori Weston, homeland security and an ally of my task force sir." Price replied "And Agent Deluca is currently on maternity leave and I believe is on her way to Niagara Falls, Ontario as we speak." He still needed to lay into not only Kelly, but Peter about using his money to buy an condo without his permission

McKnight leaned back in his chair as Price checked his cellphone, he had a call he had to make, but first he had to check his text messages.

_Don't worry; it won't be long until I'm home for Christmas. _

That was the last message he sent to Kono yesterday following his blow up with Kelly in their apartment, he still hadn't heard anything from them at all, he leaned his head back as Lori smacked his bicep.

"Hey, she's doing okay. You'll hear from her soon." Lori smiled

"I know." He clicked his phone back on "I need to make another call." He waited "Come on pick up."

"Who are you calling?"

Price slipped his earpiece in "An old friend."

* * *

_USS Oregon_

_Outside the Gulf of Mexico_

Catherine Rollins sat at her station, slipping another sip from her coffee cup, she was working on her second cup and she was waiting anxiously for either a call from Steve or a notice from Briggs about her next amount of shore leave.

Since Price helped with the Enterprise, the crew pretty much stuck together, aside from a few members who got their discharge or a transfer to Pearl.

_Where the hell are you at Steve? _

Her phone began to ring as she finished her thought, she looked down and sighed as she saw Price's picture come up, the picture she had was one of her and Price sitting for lunch at Kamekona's shrimp trunk during his recovery one day when Steve and the rest of Five-0 was on a case.

She was surprised at how well he was able to hold down the spiciest shrimp Kamekona had on his menu, though Kono wasn't too happy about the aftermath back at her place.

"Lieutenant Catherine Rollins assistant to Captain Ryan Price, how can I help you?" Cath smiled

"_Did you ever think I called just to see how you're doing?" _

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" She smirked

"_Okay, jokes aside, I need a favor. I promise I will pay you back when we both get back to Hawaii. I need to find a man named Elias Kellham, he's somewhere in the city and I need to find him. He almost killed the Governor….twice. I'm sending you his picture now." _

Elias' picture appeared on Catherine's phone in an instant. She studied the picture and returned to her computer.

"Right, let me check and I'll get back to you." Catherine turned her phone off

* * *

Price sighed and looked out the window "Well, we just have to wait."

It had turned into absolute chaos outside, police officers getting into firefights with various mercenaries working with Elias.

"So how will this work Captain?" McKnight asked

"Sir, we have three total limos each marked the exact same way as your primary one, Elias will be looking for you no doubt, if they get the decoys, they'll get my team ready to kill upon contact. If they get us….well let's say it won't be…"

Looking above, Price's eyes went wide as a mercenary stood in the window, with a SMAW rocket launcher.

"Brace!" He called out

The rocket was fired and met with impact on the hood of the limo; the explosion caused it to tip forward and crash in a sea of flames.

The mercenary was soon met with a bullet in the head from a sniper rifle, Demarco smiled as he watched a figure climb out of the car.

Price was the first out, his vision was blurred, blood trickled down his forehead and his uniform was ripped in various locations.

"Ugh…report!" He called out

"The Governor's okay just knocked out!" Lori was next to respond, blood stained her cheeks, forehead and lip, the Governor was on the ground, a serious wound had hit his head and his body was bloodied up

"Security detail?"

"Dead." Lori confirmed

Most of the security guards were dead by blunt force trauma to the head, but the Captain had several pieces of glass from the windows break into his chest, blood began to slowly fall out like a waterfall.

Price checked his comm link "Report, everyone."

Demarco was first to respond "_Glad to hear your alive Captain, Mark and Robert are heading to you now. I'm almost there." _

His team assembled as a passing ambulance coming from the south side of the city pulled up beside them.

"Any luck finding the bastard?" Mark asked

"Nothing, my contact on the Oregon was looking for him." Price responded dusting himself off

"So, now our plan is screwed and we're sitting ducks? Just great!" Demarco cried

"No, now we need a new plan." He turned to the ambulance "Robert, you and Lori go with the Governor, make sure he gets to the hospital ASAP. Mark, Demarco, I need you two with me."

"You sure?" Mark asked

"Definitely, I can't do this without you two." Price smiled and patted his friends on the shoulders as he grabbed his side arm

Demarco slung his sniper rifle behind him and drew a pair of MAC11's and Mark reloaded his M4 carbine and kept up with the pair.

* * *

Catherine dialed Price's number once again on her cell phone; her hands began to sweat "Price, its Catherine."

"_I knew you couldn't live a day without me." _

"I'll keep this conversation away from Kono when I get back to Hawaii," She smiled "I found your guy."

"Really?"

"Long Island, in a shipping yard, abandoned building in the far corner of the district." Catherine tapped on her keys with rapid fire

"_Thanks again Cath, I owe you a Mai Tai when we both get back." _

"You'd better Captain." She smirked and hung up

Catherine looked at the screen of the map of long island as fear spread on her face for her friend's safety "Good luck." She whispered

* * *

Price ducked into a corner in the Long Island shipping district, he looked around the corner and motioned for his partners to follow him.

Their target was in sights, the building was run down, but kept in pretty good shape, armed mercenaries stood outside the base, Price smiled; they had Elias right in their sights.

He raised his pistol and fired two shots, each one striking the front men in a non-lethal part of the chest, sending them to the ground.

"Tie them up, don't let them escape." Price ordered

Pulling out a set of shipping wire from their pockets, the guards were soon bound by their wrists and ankles.

"What do we do boss?" Mark asked

"You remember how we handled Ferrari?" Price asked "Same thing, only this time, we split, I trained you guys, all of you." He looked at his friends "You're my team, and my family, and to me, you're all Delta Force operatives, so let's do this."

Mark smirked and nodded, grabbing one of the M1014 shotgun from the guard tossing it to Price who quickly reloaded and took some of the extra bullets from the owner of the gun and looked at the door, effectively kicking it in.

* * *

Elias stood in front of the window which gave a beautiful view of the ocean, it had been too long of a fight since this had all started, the entire plan to take control of the five families and become the leading member of organized crime in New York, and the plan was done, it was going well, aside from Price and his team.

"Sir, you have word from Hawaii." Elias' second Lieutenant, who went by the call sign "Scarface", called to him

Elias was handed a satellite phone "Good afternoon, I trust things have been going well so far?"

"_Very well, just make sure I get what I need, and you get what you need. Your man will be out in a matter of hours." _

"Very good, be ready to dispose of him once you're finished, he's been compromised for speaking with the enemy."

The voice chuckled "_You make me laugh Carl, don't worry, it'll be done." _

"Good to business with you Mister Delano, hope to do business with you again."

"_Of course, we'll speak again." _

Elias hung up and turned to Scarface "You know what to do, head for Albany, see to it our loose end is taken care of."

"Of course sir." With that, Scarface walked out the back door

* * *

"_F_irst floor is clear Captain!"

Price reloaded his shotgun as Paul and Mark swept over the room. Adrenaline was running high, and Price loved every second of this.

"Good, Mark, stay on this floor, call NYPD, and get them to back you up. Mark and I will move onto the second."

Mark nodded "Got it Price, good luck guys."

Paul and Ryan nodded running up the stairs and heading into the upper floor, this was the last step before Elias.

Seven men stood in the room, each one armed with a MK47 assault rifles, Price sighed, this was going to be a bit more difficult then he figured before, but he also figured it was a challenge as it would cause him to think on his feet.

As the pair began to move, Demarco nodded at Price who raised his shotgun and the pair began the assault.

Demarco was the first to move, he drew his submachine guns and clicked the trigger, trying to keep control, he clicked and released the trigger in three six round bursts from one gun, sending three soldiers to the ground, he then raised his other hand and repeated the process, killing another three. He then ducked into a corner and quickly reloaded the clips.

Ryan kept up the slack from where Demarco stopped, drawing his shotgun, he aimed and fired, sending a full force blast into the chest of two of the mercenaries, as a third one reared around preparing to fire, the sights of his rifle aimed at Price, a round of bullets entered his back, shooting out of his chest and sending him to the ground, a red pool of blood stained the wood floor beneath him as Paul reloaded his weapons.

"This room's clear." Paul reported "Now what?"

"Now we end this."

A room at the end of the hall was their target; it wasn't locked, nor was it guarded.

"Too easy." Demarco smirked

"Wait." Price looked at him "I have a plan."

* * *

The door was hit once, and then a second time, Elias turned his head at the door was kicking in; it swung on its own hinges and hit the wall. Price walked inside, his shotgun pointed at Elias.

"Hello Ryan." Elias smiled

"Hello Carl." Price replied "In the name of the state of New York, you are under arrest."

Elias turned to his men who knew what to do, as they began to move on Price, he smiled, dropping his weapon and ducked as both men swung, he then grabbed the arm of one man and twisted until bones broke, he then took him by the broken arm and tossed him into the other mercenary, sending them both onto the wall with a loud smack.

Price drew his sidearm and pointed it "Now, I'm not afraid to shoot you Carl, so why don't you just surrender and we can just end this now."

"Do you really think I won't win in the end Price?" Carl replied "It won't matter what you do, organized crime and New York's underworld belongs to me now, you lost this fight."

As Carl said those last words, police sirens rang down from under them, he looked out the window, and the building was surrounded on all sides. As he turned back to Price, he was joined by Mark and Paul; each person pointed a gun at him.

"I may have lost the fight Carl." Price walked over to Elias and cuffed him "But I haven't lost the war."

* * *

Carl was escorted by Demarco and Mark as Price followed behind, as the police began to escort him toward the cars, Price ran over to the car Elias was being shoved into.

"Take him to Task Force One Forty Five building, I'll handle things from here."

"Yes Captain." The officer replied

"Hey Price!" Carl called out as he was thrown inside "Make sure you keep your friends close, because soon, things that you thought were real…won't exist anymore."

As the car door was slammed, Price was left with a confused look on his face as he watched the car leave, he quickly reached for his phone and tried Kono again, desperate to just hear her voice, make sure she was okay.

**Alright you guys, Im back and better then ever! and we're coming up on the home streatch with this story! I so dont want it to end but I have so many ideas with the sequel you'll want it by the time the cliffhanger ending comes around. Yes, I said it, the dreaded phrase most readers hate, cliffhangers. Thats always been the plan so stay tuned! We're about four chapters away from the ending!**


	24. Chapter 24: Ho'ike 'Ana

_One Forty Five Building_

_New York City _

Price slammed through the door leading to the interrogation room, Lori and Mark stood looking in on the interrogation, Demarco sat inside the interrogation room, Elias on the other side, no words were coming from Elias as Demarco continued to talk.

"Has he spoken yet?" Price asked

Lori and Mark both shook their heads simultaneously; Price frowned and immediately walked past them as Mark pressed the button which alerted inside.

* * *

Demarco stood up and walked over to the door as Price opened it "What the hell are you doing Price? You haven't slept in three days." He whispered

"Yeah well, someone had to talk to this son of a bitch, you won't get him to talk, so let me try." Price demanded

Carl smiled "You should let him talk Johnson."

Both men turned to face Elias, Demarco rubbed his temples as he stepped out, leaving Price inside, he slammed the door shut and walked over to Elias' table, he pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I need to know what you meant before 'Make sure you keep your friends close, because soon, things that you thought were real…won't exist anymore."

Elias shrugged "Sometimes people you know don't seem to be who you expect, take your friend Demarco for instance, he could be a member of a terrorist cell, sent in to not only try to kill you, but half of the population of New York with a series of car bombs. You just don't know who people are behind closed doors."

"Then tell me something else, why not help Raul Ramirez? He worked with your father, he tried to serve you faithfully, but when we exposed who he was, you didn't do anything to help him from being in prisoned."

Elias laughed "Don't worry, he's being handled for one last mission, you see, when someone from my organization is compromised, I leave them to fend for their own. Ramirez was a rabid dog, ready to pounce; I simply just let the leash off the collar. But I got someone else holding onto him, once he's done with this mission, I don't care what happens."

Price had another thought "Then why don't you tell me where your dad is? He has been missing since the JFK airport murder."

Elias smirked "Oh you don't need to worry Captain, he is dead and gone."

"Where did you bury him Elias?" Price's anger was increasing

"Oh don't worry….my family will be getting him back…piece by piece."

Price's face was disgusted, he honestly did what Price thought he did, and he would have to make a mental note about having his team check things out.

"One last question, what did you expect to gain by working with someone like Wo Fat?"

"What do you mean?" Elias asked

"Oh I don't know." Price smirked "A man who is an international arms dealer and terrorist? It doesn't seem like someone your organization would work with."

Elias chuckled "You don't think I didn't know who he was?"

Price gave him a confused look

"You see, I never go into business with someone…without knowing everything about him." Elias said, his tone calm, but also had much arrogance in it "Wo Fat, he was too idealistic, he was so bent on revenge that he was unwilling to look at the big picture of things."

"And what is that picture?"

"Simple, you see, with Wo Fat, men like him can be manipulated with fear and simple greed, so when he jumped out of Hawaii and went to Japan after fleeing North Korea, I had to cut my deals with him and go for a third party member. Now, I know you just left Oahu and I know you have a mindset that your Five-0 buddies can handle things there, but, the problem is, your work with them…It's far from being done, people will die, very soon, starting here, and ending there." Elias smirked "Now I know you, you'll try to save everyone, and as you'll soon discover, you can't save everyone."

"And the person who has Ramirez your third party member?"

"Oh I don't want to spoil anything for you Price." Elias smirked

Price stood "Well, I think we're done here, prepare to enjoy yourself in jail."

"Let me guess, county prison or Guantanamo?"

"Nope, Riker's." Price glared "Life sentence if I can get away with it."

* * *

Price walked out to the main floor where everyone was waiting for him, checking his phone again, still no response from Kono, now he was starting to panic, it had been close to a week now and still nothing, he knew they had a new case, but it still bothered him he couldn't at least talk to her for a bit.

"Did you get anything?" Mark asked

"Yeah, and by the way, contact Moretti's family members, let them know they're gonna need to be careful with any packages that come in the next few weeks and make sure the postal offices know what to expect."

"Why?" Robert asked

"Let's just say packages may start stinking due to decomposed body parts."

"Ewe." Lori remarked

"That being said, I have something we need to look into." Price tapped on the keypad near him and slid his fingers on the enter button

A missing persons report appeared on the right hand screen, a couple of pictures of Joe Bennett on the middle and a list of his financials and cell phone contacts on the left hand screen.

"We need to find Bennett, now." Price ordered as he yawned and rubbed his eyes

Everyone looked at Price; he was acting really bizarre, his cell phone set on his right side of the table as he looked at the screens.

"Are you sure you're okay Price?" Lori asked "You look horrible."

"I just haven't slept well, driving around trying to find a decent place to live." Price yawned again "Finally found a decent room at the Hilton."

"I can't believe Kelly did that." Demarco replied

"Look! We're not talking about me." Price looked at them "Lori, take Mark and contact the NYPD, tell them we've opened the case and we need to find him right now." He then turned to Demarco "You work with financials and cell phone, see if there are any similarities, Robert," he looked at the final team mate "contact his family, see if they contacted him."

Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked out of the building and stumbled a bit, he really was tired but he couldn't let something like sleep get the bitter of him.

**Double header! Two chapters in one week! This one was extrmely short I know but I wanted to not only get done with Elias, but move onto wrapping this story up before finals! 25 and 26 will be here soon! 25 definitly tomorrow, and 26 will be out next week**


	25. Chapter 25: Mana'o Pa'ani

He sat in the far corner of the coffee shop in Queens, Price sighed, he was back in New York, it was hard to even believe it had been well over forty-eight hours since Elias' capture, let alone what he did to Raul back in Hawaii. He should be happy though, he was home, but he knew he was changed and wasn't the same man he was eight months before.

He missed her, her lips on his, the touch of her hand on his face, the softness of her skin, Kono had been on his mind a lot lately, not responding to his text messages or even his phone calls and ever since his interrogation of Elias two days ago, had caused him to be worried about her.

* * *

"…_You see, I never go into business with someone…without knowing everything about him." Elias said, his tone calm, but also had much arrogance in it "Wo Fat, he was too idealistic, he was so bent on revenge that he was unwilling to look at the big picture of things."_

"_And what is that picture?" _

"_Simple, you see, with Wo Fat, men like him can be manipulated with fear and simple greed, so when he jumped out of Hawaii and went to Japan after fleeing North Korea, I had to cut my deals with him and go for a third party member. Now, I know you just left Oahu and I know you have a mindset that your Five-0 buddies can handle things there, but, the problem is, your work with them…It's far from being done, people will die, very soon, starting here, and ending there." Elias smirked "Now I know you, you'll try to save everyone, and as you'll soon discover, you can't save everyone." _

* * *

He couldn't understand what Elias meant, was Kono and the rest of Hawaii in danger? And who was going to die first?

He couldn't see much from his vision, he had decided to sit outside and just think for a while, since he returned, he hadn't slept well, barely getting any sleep trying to find a decent hotel room so he could get some sleep, but his worry about Kono, Bennett's whereabouts were getting to him.

As he people watched, his eyes went wide at the person sitting at the single table diagonal from him, her brown hair rested gently on her shoulders, she wore a gray top, black leather jacket, blue jeans and her boots, the ones he loved, Kono was sitting right across from him.

He wanted to say something, to go over to her and find out why she was there, but she didn't seem to take notice of him, she took the sunglasses next to her and slipped them over her eyes as she walked out of the café.

Obviously, he wasn't going to let that one go down, he stood up, readjusted his denim jacket and followed Kono out and onto the street.

* * *

As he walked, he bypassed the crowd, something he was never very good at was crowds, and he just couldn't stand it, the doctor the army made him go see after his discharge, they claimed it was post-traumatic stress disorder, though he knew what it was, he had been dealing with the tight spaces problem since he was a kid, claustrophobia. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued on his mission, he had to find out why she was in New York.

As Kono walked, she had her back to him as he walked through the crowd of people, occasionally moving someone gently with his hands.

"Kono! Wait up!"

He didn't even realize he was about to walk into a clothing line, he ducked into it, though he didn't expect to have a dress shirt over his head, he quickly removed it and handed it to the woman who was behind him, as he moved his hair back again, he saw Kono turning and laughing at him, then just as quickly turning back around and turning a corner.

* * *

He lost her, he had been looking for hours and he couldn't find her anywhere, she was gone…again.

_Love makes people do stupid things Price, just remember, she'll always be where you looked last._

Chin's words echoed in his mind as he walked down an abandoned road heading back to town, as he looked at the vacant parking lot, it brought back a lot of memories, when Price was a kid, he used to play a lot of hockey there with his friends after school, kind of a hobby.

A pair of eyes locked onto his, Price smiled as Kono smirked at him, sitting in her red Honda civic, she rolled her window up and quickly drove off.

He had to act fast, she was driving onto the main road, as Price looked around, and he saw someone pull up next to him in a 2012 Kia ceranto, none other than Demarco, seemed too convenient for him.

"Dude, what are you doing out here? Kelly has tried to call you for the last few hours and hasn't gotten anything from you." Paul looked at him "You okay? You look terrible."

He nodded and rubbed his temples, lack of sleep was getting to the better of him.

"Yeah I'm good, hey, do you mind if I drive? I got somewhere I need to be."

"Sure," Demarco nodded and got to the passenger's side, he climbed inside as Price started the car and drove off onto the freeway, and Kono's car was racing down the street.

"Price, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Demarco asked desperately trying to hold onto the handle on the roof of the car

"No, I got it." Price nodded as he drove down the road

"So, how was Hawaii? You know, aside from the fight with McGarrett and hearing about you getting shot, you haven't talked about it."

"It was good; I had a lot of fun hanging out with them, getting to know Five-0…was a lot of fun."

"So, tell me about this girl of yours."

"Kono?" Price hit the break as they approached a red light "Would you believe me if I told you she was right in front of us?"

"Really? Where?"

"Two cars up, the red ford Chevrolet Cruze." He pointed out

Demarco looked out "Price, I don't see anything."

"What are you talking about? She's right there!" Price yelled as the light turned green and he started driving again

"Price, again, I don't see anything." Demarco sighed "Listen, just drop me off at the office, I'm sure you won't crash this thing." _Yeah right, he'll destroy my car! _

* * *

Demarco continued to nag at him until Price eventually dropped him off at his office and sped through the crowd of cars, Kono's car was staring him straight in the face, and he just had to catch her, to get the answers he needed.

Maybe this was why she didn't call him, because she took a plane out to New York to find him? Or was it something else entirely, he continued to follow Kono who led him into an abandoned parking structure that was originally used for the Giant's football stadium.

Price followed Kono as the pair began to head to the roof, the complex's white lines for parking, poles and levels began to climb as they continued to keep going up one level at a time, by the time the roof came into view, Price cut around as the pair exited and went forward ahead a bit, as Kono peered out her side window, she was met with Price's car right in front of her view.

She slammed on her break and stopped the car, skid marks hit the parking lot below her she silently turned the keys out of the engine and got out, Price matched her movement, and her eyes silently met his as she removed her glasses and leaned against her car.

His feet moved quickly beyond his control as he approached her, and they kissed, it was a silent kiss, his hands wrapped around her waist as her fingers went through his hair, and her eyes were closed.

"Kono…why are you here? Why didn't you contact me?" Price asked in a whisper

Kono opened her eyes, no smile or anything was on her face aside from a frown, and it wasn't like her at all.

"You'd better hurry Ryan; it may be too late to save me."

A grim look spread on his face as a black van pulled up beside the cars, the side door opened, as Price looked over, he saw who was getting the door opened, none other than Adam Noshimuri, his dark eyes looked at Kono, who then immediately smiled and ran over to him.

Adam helped Kono into the van and pecked her on the cheek, being able to be seen was Ramirez, who had his arms on his knees, he looked up at Price and smirked, his dead eye shown with life, sitting in the passenger's seat was Bennett, he looked at Price and shook his head.

"What a disgrace." Bennett said

Kono looked back at him and winked "Remember what I said."

As the van door closed, Price was left with the two cars left the way they left them, as the car was about to leave, a gun shot rang through the air. Price's eyes went wide as the van door opened and a body was thrown out.

His legs began to move again, his feet began to move as if on instinct, the body was laying on the ground, he began to get faster and faster as he skidded along the rocks on the ground and confronted the body, his heart was racing with adrenaline and his head was running through the scenarios, he just hoped they were wrong.

As he held the body and flipped it over, his eyes went wide with tears as Kono was dead in his arms, a bullet hole in her head.

"Kono! Wake up!? Please, wake up!" Price yelled "Wake up! Come back! Bring her back! Give her back to me!"

* * *

His head snapped up he didn't know how long he had been out, but based on the drool on the table where his mouth was and the spilled coffee near him, he had been out for a while.

"Everything okay sir?"

Price looked up to a waitress standing over him with a coffee pot in her hand, her blonde hair was tied back and her emerald green eyes looked down at him with concern, Price could swear he had seen her before.

"Yeah, I just…" He rubbed his eyes "haven't gotten much sleep."

"What's her name?" The waitress smiled

"How…how did you know that?" Price asked

She sat down in the seat in front of him "I've had to deal with a lot of customers before, and you read under slept love sick puppy." She smirked

"Yeah, I haven't slept well because I haven't heard from her in a long time." Price rubbed his temples "It's been almost a week."

"Well what does she do for a living?"

"She's a major crimes task force member."

"That job could be demanding." The waitress smiled "Don't worry, I'm sure she has a reason why she hasn't called you yet, you'll hear from her. I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Simple, I went through the same thing." She stood and showed him her engagement ring "My husband is a Marine Corps Major; I call him when I can but I hardly hear from him, but he knows I love him."

She patted Price on the shoulder and got back to work; Price shook his head and looked at her "Mom?"

The seat diaonally from him was empty, no one was sitting at the table at all.

* * *

"And you're sure you haven't found it yet? Okay, thanks again Assistant Director." Price placed his phone beside his night stand

"What was that about?" Mark asked

"That was the FBI; I asked them about my dad's record, and no such luck. Somehow, they all disappeared, every single thing." Price placed his arm over his eyes

He was back in his hotel room, after the day dream at the café, he called Mark and had him pick Price up so he could get some sleep.

"That's weird. That's really weird." Mark sighed "Why would the FBI loose records?"

"It means someone took them, they impersonated me or someone affiliated with my Dad before advanced screening and background checks." Price sighed

"Well, we'll look into it, if it is Bennett covering his tracks, we need someone to help."

"I know who to get, an old friend of my dad's." Price replied

Mark nodded and took his leave, shutting the door behind him. Price removed his shirt and collapsed on his pillow, his eyes closed and he was out like a light. As he slept, his phone rang with Kono's name coming up on the caller ID.

**Okay, double update but to be honest, I've had 25 written for about two months since at about chapter 14 or 15 I cant remember. But this is supposed to follow the insight of the cliffhanger ending. So stay tuned, I promise 26 won't now be up this weekend.**


	26. Chapter 26: Ho'omana'o Hala

"_The Vault" _

_Albany _

Price walked up to the front gate of "The Vault" a Central Intelligence Agency retirement community, it had been years since he was first there, it was 2002 when he was last there, that was when Frank was admitted, not because of he was old, he was fifty five years old and still kicking like a twenty-seven year old man, unless you count the grays and the fact he was in a wheel chair.

As he approached the gate, an armed guard approached "Halt, who are you?"

"Captain Ryan Price to see Sergeant Mueller."

"Your Frank's god son?" The guard asked "I'll radio and let them know you're coming."

With a press of the button from the security station, the metal bared gate opened up slowly with a hum. Price nodded and walked past the guard.

He readjusted the collar of his denim jacket, and checked his phone, he felt terrible that he had missed Kono's call, but he needed to handle this first before he went forward with Kono.

"It's about time kid!"

Price smiled as Frank Mueller rolled over to him, he wore a white shirt and pants, with a pair of tan slippers and a light blue short sleeved robe over his body. Both men embraced as lightly as Price could do without hurting Frank. His hair was graying, lines on his face and a light scruff on his slightly tanned face.

He sat down and gently sighed "Frank, I need to know about my parents. I need to know who killed them."

Frank leaned back "You sure about this kid? That crap is complicated and it's a hell hole most people won't want to come into."

"I need to know, Bennett has been missing for four months and I need to know if he's involved in what has been happening."

Frank's face began to grow in absolute anger and disgust "Bennett, that bastard. I should have smoked him in 'nam."

"Smoked him? He was in Vietnam with you and my Dad?"

"Heh." Frank smirked "Bastard was in Vietnam alright, he was responsible of not only your parents meeting, but also responsible for what happened to you following your parent's situation."

"What happened?" Price asked again, concern on his face

"Well, it started back in 'nam first." Frank relaxed back "The war was drawing an end; we were losing ground that we didn't already smoke out with the napalm. The Russians decided to send in a covert team along with a fleet crusader, The Rusalka, this baby is was as Russian as you could get."

"I swear, I never saw your Dad so determined, the CIA and their infinite wisdom, decided to send in a team to take the Rusalka and its crew, problem was, they were captured. Your dad volunteered for the job. The Agency told him no, so what does he do?"

"Decides to go after them?"

Frank laughed "Your just like your old man, first though, we needed to go talk to the Russian."

* * *

_Vietnam, United States Recon Base Alpha_

_March 30, 1975 _

"I swear to god, I think the Russians just make babies in there and they turn into soldiers just as quickly with how fast they pop out of there." Frank remarked, looked out through a pair of binoculars

"Keep your voice down already would ya Frank? For god sake, you yell any higher and the Russians will be all over our asses."

"Sorry fearless leader. Alex, since when have you been so military?"

Alexander Price chose not to respond, as he looked through the scope of his M4A1 assault rifle, there wasn't much to see, but he needed to keep an eye on the dock. His slicked back brown hair was covered in sweat and his gray eyes had determination in them.

"Alright, we take them by surprise on the deck, kill them off silently, without anyone knowing, we slip aboard the ship and free the prisoners."

"What about the escape plan Al?"

"I'm not sure yet." Alex smiled "But we'll think of it when we finish."

Frank sighed, if there was one thing Alex wasn't good at, it was finishing a plan, but he had to respect the man, served for five years with the Marines from the time he was eighteen and at just capping twenty-seven years old, Alex was at his prime and now he was even a candidate for the CIA.

The pair stalked through the underbrush of the jungle, the trees providing some cover from the perfect sky, no clouds, no wind, just direct sun, which would cause a problem for them.

The dock was covered in Russian soldiers, two stood guard toward their position, both men drew their combat knives and squatted down, moving with precise precision, their breathing was silent, both of them wore camouflage, Frank preferred to show his arms which were covered in tattoos, both men wore fingerless gloves, black combat boots and Frank even went as far was to wrap a bandana around his head covering his midnight black hair and having camouflage lines covering his face.

Both men hid behind a set of shipping crates, Alex nodded and both men sunk their combat knives into the men's back, pulling them back and leaving their dead bodies leaning against the wall of crates.

"Deal with the rest of them?" Frank asked

Alex glanced back over the crates and drew his gun, there were ten men standing guard over the dock, he looked back at Frank and drew a grenade "Toss them into the water, bull rush them into the water."

Frank smirked and drew a pair of frag grenades, both men tossed them over their hiding spots with the pins out, they dropped into the water and exploded, as the Russians examined both sides of the dock, the US soldiers tackled both sides into the water with a hard push by their rifles into the Russians backs.

"Clear the deck!" Alex commanded, firing from his rifle

Frank ducked into cover and lay cover fire for Alex with his M249 SAW light machine gun, the Russians tried to retaliate, but they did not expect the onslaught, the fifteen men were down to three, each one were injured with an injury to either their arms or legs.

Alex and Frank boarded the ship, Frank secured the area while Alex went over to the ranking officer, a Lieutenant with an injury to both of his legs.

"Where are the Americans you took captive?" Alex asked

The Russian turned his head; Alex responded with a quick stomp on the man's leg, who screamed out in pain, Price covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hey, none of that now, now I'll ask again." He drew his combat knife and dug it into the man's leg "Where…Are…. The… Americans." His knife going deeper into the Russian's leg

The Lieutenant screamed in Price's glove, he quickly recoiled his head "Alright, alright, you can find them on the bottom floor, the storage area."

"How many people are on your ship?"

"Twenty-seven five, fifteen of them you killed. Twenty remain, including the Captain who went to meet with the Viet Kong."

"Good boy." He drew his CZ75 hand gun and fired a single bullet into his head

"That crap necessary? Bastard was dying as it was." Frank asked

"Didn't want him to live and tell his boss we're here." He looked at Frank "Radio the Montague, let them know we're going to cast this thing out and we need them to sink it."

Frank nodded "USS Montague, this is Sergeant Mueller, CIA…"

Alex walked over to the door and threw it open; he smiled as he reloaded his rifle.

"The Montague will be en-route and ready to pick us up. Captain Rollins sends his regards."

Alex nodded and the pair headed inside the door.

* * *

"Wait, you mean to tell me you knew a Rollins?" Price smirked, thinking of Catherine, who was currently on deployment in the Gulf

"Carter Rollins, slippery bad ass of a Captain, for a Navy scumbag." Frank scoffed

"So, what happened next?" Price asked

"Clearing the ship was simple; they left a small group to defend the inside, the Russians were pretty stupid. Anyway, we cleared them out pretty quickly and got the ship moving without the Captain on it. We never found that bastard."

* * *

_Rusalka Interior, outside the Cargo room_

"Move your old ass Price!" Frank yelled

Alex sighed "Shut up Mueller, you're older than me."

"As I always say, age before beauty." Frank tossed the door open and the pair proceeded inside

The cargo room was filled with crates upon crates stacked against each other, two doors were closed on the far corners.

"You take the right, I take the left." Alex commanded

Both men approached their doors, and fired a round from their handguns into the locks, causing them to break in two pieces.

As the metal locks made impact on the metal floor, Frank was immediately hit with a disgusting smell coming from inside.

"Crap! What the hell is this stench!?" Frank covered his mouth with his bandana and found what the source inside

Two bodies, both male were dead, their bodies were starting to decompose, a bullet in their heads, their arms were broken along with their legs and their hips, they were on the floor, backs on the ground, faces looking up at the light, flies were starting to swarm around them.

"I got two dead sons of bitches in here!" Frank yelled

Price tossed the other door open and was shocked, two women, one was about his age, the other seemed older, about thirty five, both were blondes, though the one on the right was more of a dirty blonde.

"Who are you?" The woman on the right asked

"Major Alexander Price, SOG. You two would be the remaining CIA Agents?" Alex asked

The woman on the left nodded, her legs hugged her body, and Alex walked over "Are you okay?"

"They banged up Saphira pretty good." The right agent informed as Frank helped her to her feet and gave her his hand gun

"And your name would be?" Frank asked

"SHELBURNE." She replied "And you would be…"

"Sergeant Frank Mueller, SOG beautiful." Frank smirked, his beard giving detail to his smile

Alex sighed "Hey, Saphira?"

She looked at him, worry and doubt in her eyes, Price could tell she was new at this, or she wasn't a field agent.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Alex smiled and helped her to her feet and tapped his walkie "Bennett, are we clear?"

There was a pause with no response, Joe Bennett was part of their SOG team, and he played the part of extraction and recon.

"Bennett, its Price. Respond right now, that's an order Sergeant." Alex ordered

"_Sorry Major, things are going a bit ahead of schedule."_

"What are you talking about Bennett?" Alex asked as the group prepared to head for the bridge

"_Simple really, the Russians are gone, but your ship is about to get bombed."_

"Bennett, you didn't did you?"

"_Why do you think it took so quickly to get through the ship? The Captain was already informed, he's gone now. But I'm afraid you two are compromised." _

"Bennett you traitorous bastard!" Frank yelled

"_Nerves please Mister Mueller, don't want to blow a valve before Rollins does." _

"We'll find you Bennett." Alex told him

"_I know you will Alex, and I'm looking forward to that day." _

* * *

As they proceeded onto the deck, the battle cruiser Montague was coming into sights, the M242 Bushmaster cannons began to open fire on the hull of the Rusalka, Alex had to think on his feet.

"Al, I gotta level with you."

"I hate it when you level with me." Alex responded, annoyance in his tone as the Rusalka began to move toward the Montague.

"This was a crap mission!" Frank tapped his walkie again "Montague, cease fire, this is Sergeant Mueller, we're being shot at by your freakin' ship and we need extraction."

"_Captain Rollins here, need to speak to your C.O."_

Alex took the walkie "Captain, Major Price here, Sergeant Muller is right, we need extraction, we got stranded on here by one of our men and we're going to be killed."

"R_oger that Major, we've got a set of LCU boats being prepped, hope you enjoy swimming."_

Alex looked out as a set of LCU boats were being deployed "Everyone, jump and swim!" Alex called out

Saphira looked at him "You sure about this?"

"Absolutely no, but there are no boats on here we can use. So, let's do it!"

As the LCU boats got closer, Price took hold of Saphira and helped her dive in, followed by Frank and SHELBURNE.

* * *

"We never found Bennett during 'Nam, it wasn't until your mom and Dad officially got together did we find him again."

Price sighed "Wait, SHELBURNE was a CIA name? Did you ever get her civilian name?"

"Doris, Doris Wilson, she later married a guy in Hawaii, John McGarrett."

Price sighed and leaned back "McGarrett is going flip."

"You know Doris?"

"Nope, their son, Steve and I worked together to take down Ramirez in Hawaii."

* * *

_George Bush Center for Intelligence_

_Langley, Virginia _

_1984_

Alex sat outside the main area of the CIA interrogation room, his hands were clasped together in front of his face, Danielle, and also known as Saphira was speaking to the board about retiring as an agent because of a big announcement.

"She doing okay?"

Alex looked up to Frank, who wore a tuxedo with no tie, hands in his pockets, hair still the same, but his beard was trimmed a bit.

"She's talking to them now. I already turned down the position."

"So what's the big secret?" Frank sat down next to him

Alex leaned back and fixed his tie, he wore the same outfit as Frank, except for solid black tie.

"We're going to have a baby." He smiled at Frank

Frank's eyes widened with excite "Well, congrats you old son of a bitch." The pair embraced "Know what it is?"

"It's a boy." Price smiled "I'm going to name him after my brother."

"Ryan? Didn't he die in Korea?"

Alex nodded "He was tough, but in the end he never made it home." He looked over at Frank "Danni and I want to name you his godfather."

Frank smirked "I'm…"

"You're what Frank?"

Both men looked over to Bennett, standing with his hands behind his back. Alex acted on instinct, he immediately attacked Bennett, slamming a fist into Joe's face, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall, his arms around his neck.

"How dare you show yourself here of all places?" Alex growled

"Heh, you never could take a joke huh Alex?"

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Alex didn't look as Danielle and the board came rushing out, the men surrounded Price and Bennett.

"Major, release him." The senior member, Harper ordered

"Won't do that sir. Agent Bennett didn't tell you about Vietnam? How he left us to die? How he worked with the Russians."

"What are you talking about?" Harper asked

"Tell him Bennett, tell them how you left us for dead on the Rusalka, how you planned on killing all of us?"

As the other two members separated them, they looked at Bennett "Is this true Joe?" Harper asked

Bennett shrugged "I'm not saying no."

"Take him away!" Harper ordered

The men nodded and grabbed Bennett and dragged him away. Price sighed as Danielle wrapped her arms around Alex's bicep, her dress hugged her curves and her baby bump was starting to show.

"Congrats Danni, he just told me about the little guy." Frank smiled

"Or girl." Danni reminded Frank "Alex honestly thinks it's going to be a boy."

"It will be Hun, I know it." They kissed lightly on the cheek

* * *

Alex led the trio outside, the parking lot was filled with cars. The trio could only watch as Bennett was dragged toward a black van by the other two agents from the board.

"This isn't over Alex! I swear, you haven't seen the last of me!" Bennett cried as he was thrown inside

Alex felt Danni's hand wrap around his in sheer terror, he turned his head to Frank.

"Frank, do me a favor, if anything should happen to us, and Bennett manages to get out, see to it he doesn't get his hands on my child."

"Sure thing boss." Frank smirked

* * *

"After that, we never saw him again." Frank replied

"Until my custody hearing when I was nine." Price replied

"Yup." Frank looked over at the gate "Hey, who's the woman arguing with Davis?"

Price looked over and his eyes went wide, the woman wore a pair of blue jeans, a red sleeveless top, her dark brown hair was down past her shoulders.

"Catherine?" Price yelled out

Cath smiled over at him "Price? A little help here?"

"Let her in Davis. She's clean if she knows my god kid for god's sake!" Frank yelled

Davis opened the gate as Cath walked inside and approached the pair. Price and she immediately hugged.

"Mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Came to find you." Catherine replied "And the Oregon was going through some maintained in the naval base here."

"Right," he turned to Frank "Lieutenant Catherine Rollins Naval Intelligence, this is Sergeant Frank Mueller CIA and my godfather."

"Rollins….Carter's your father isn't he?" Frank smirked

"Yes sir." Catherine smiled "Price, do you mind if I show you something?"

"What is it?" Ryan asked

"I'd like to show you in private, its important." Catherine pleaded

Price nodded, whatever it was, it must be important.

**Things are winding down and the plot is being set for the sequel! Everything will becoming full circle soon! This was a really long chapter so I wont be getting an update in this weekend unfortuniatly, classes are kicking me in the butt. **

**So until next time Aloha!**


	27. Chapter 27: Ke muli Manawa

_Marriott hotel_

_New York City_

"You'll have to apologize where I'm at. I lost my apartmentover the weekend."

Price opened the door to his hotel room, he hated the fact he didn't even have an apartment and he had to pay almost seventy-five dollars a night for him to stay there.

He sat down on the bed as Catherine pulled up the chair "Everything that happened with Elias got me thinking, and when I saw this in the paper I had to do some more digging.

She handed Price the newest copy of The New York Times with the front page article _Mob boss deceased. Major Mafia leader Giovanni Moretti found dead in the sewer outlet late last night. _

"Moretti….dead?" Price looked in absolute shock, he knew Moretti disappeared from JFK, but he didn't know he was murdered as well

"When I found out, I checked out Elias, I remember you telling me about the case, and something popped up when I looked up Moretti's contacts." Catherine flipped her laptop so Price could see "One specific number appears multiple times over the last year."

"Can you identify who has it?"

"Yup, take a look." Cath tapped a few keys and the screen brought up another window and Bennett's face appeared

"Bennett?"

"He was talking with Bennett for about twenty minutes a call for about seven months."

"Seven months….that would mean…"

"He's been plotting something, what I'm not sure." Catherine replied "And it gets worse."

"How?"

"Look at these." She clicked another key and a list appeared beside Bennett's picture "I found these within Pentagon files, Bennett was charged with conspiracy and being an enemy of the United States."

"Was he tried?"

"No, he was never put in front of a jury or before a court."

Price stood and went to his nightstand near his bed; he pulled out his M9 pistol and reloaded the clip.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are _we _going you mean." Price looked at her "There is only one place the NYPD haven't checked yet."

"And that would be?"

"My childhood home." Price walked out the door

* * *

_Bennett's home_

_Queens_

"This is the place." Price sighed as the pair got out of the car

Bennett's house stood on its own in the corner along the street, a wooden door; dark brown outdoor paneling and the blinds were opened.

Price slipped a Kevlar vest over his chest and Catherine matched his actions, he hated the fact he pulled her into this, but he needed someone and he wasn't going to go the team about this.

They parked opposite of the house and approached the front door. Price gently knocked first, and then tried his key.

"You know, if I was a convicted terrorist, I think I would have…"

"Damn it!" Price put his keys away "He changed the locks."

"Steve would have done something a little bit…"

Price raised his foot and slammed it into the door, sending it backwards and into the wall.

"Different." Catherine shook her head "You know, you're just like him."

"Thank you the future Mrs. Steven McGarrett." Price smirked and proceeded inside

The main hallway gave almost the red carpet treatment, a few passage ways led to other rooms, while a staircase led to the upper floor.

"You check the down floor, I'll check the upper."

Price began to move up while Catherine began to search the first room which was the study. As Price began to move up the stair case, he checked the first room outside the stairs, his bedroom, he slipped on a pair of gloves and opened the door, his gun pointed out. As he proceeded inside, it was empty, aside from what he used to have on the walls and his bed was still made.

Posters of Hendrix, Guns n Roses and KISS were on the walls, right above his bed was a poster of Batman Returns was above his bed, he honestly forgot how much he idolized Batman as a kid, and the major crush he had on Catwoman when he was younger.

As he looked around his room, Catherine came up the stairs "Downstairs is clear." As she looked around, her eye caught the poster "Really?"

"What? I was a Batman fan."

"Funny, the Batman in this poster looks like my dad." She smirked

"Really? Your dad looks like Michael Keaton?"

"Yeah, pretty funny."

As they left the room, they both searched the remaining two rooms, the guest room and the master bedroom, when they opened the doors, both rooms were empty. Price sighed, he could not understand why Bennett was so hard to find.

The duo met up and walked back down the stairs, Price had a bitter look of defeat on his face, he couldn't nor did he want to understand any of what had been going on the past few hours.

"Did you check all the rooms down here?" Price asked

"Everything aside from the basement."

"Well, I think we might have found him then."

* * *

The basement door was cold, extremely cold when Price put his hand on it, he quickly recalled it and shook the knob; it was locked.

"Stand back!" Price commanded, he raised his gun and fired a round into the lock, causing it to break as he opened the door with a gloved hand

The stairs were wooden and cold as well, Price almost felt his chuck tailors slip under his feet as they finally reached the cellar, what he saw shocked him, his spine felt a chill go up it and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on its ends.

Several freezers were plugged into the wall out of a power bar attached to an outlet, the doors were open and surrounded Joe Bennett's body, he was tied to a chair by his wrists and ankles, and his head was hung down on his chest.

"Joe." Price whispered as he approached

He turned the freezers off and approached Joe's body using a glove to check for a pulse, and sighed.

"He's too frozen to tell. Get everyone here."

* * *

The area was sealed off, NCIS teams were deployed along with the NYPD who were talking to the neighbors and the members of One Forty-Five including Lori Weston were talking to Price and Catherine.

"Bennett is being thawed, we won't know what killed him until we're able to get a pulse, and we don't even know if he was alive." Mark reported

"Actually Agent Laskey, he has been dead for quite some time."

The team turned to an Asian CSI member approach, his flattened black hair covered his forehead, glasses framed his eyes and he walked with a cane.

"Max?" Lori smirked

"Good to see you again Agent Weston." Max smiled back as the pair embraced

Price shook his head "Good seeing you again Max."

"The same to you Captain Price." As Max moved, he grabbed at his stomach, which gave Price a bit of an alarm of suspicion

"Everything okay? And what are you doing here?"

"Everything is quite alright Captain and the reasoning for my presence in New York is actually quite interesting, I was here attending a conference when I heard about the call that came in so I wanted to come in and take a look at how your team works and I must say, it's quite impressive."

"Thanks Max, anything about Bennett's death we need to know? The Governor will want a full report."

"Well, since I am not a part of the primary investigation, based on my own analysis of the body, it would appear he has suffered both of his arms being shattered at the elbows and at the knees, also breaking several of his ribs and a gunshot wound was found in his upper chest cavity as well as the right side of the skull."

"So multiple forms of death," Price sighed "guess we'll have to include it all in the report."

As he finished his words, his phone began to vibrate in his cargo pocket, Price looked at the name that appeared, an instant smile formed on his face.

"I'll be right back." Price stepped away "I need to take this."

* * *

Price sat inside the rental car he and Catherine was using and accepted the call.

"I was wondering when I'd hear from you." Price smiled "I've missed you Kono."

"_I know, I miss you too. I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk, this case has been kicking my ass these last few days." _

"Yeah, work's been bad too, things have really gotten bad. But I think it'll be picking up and I'll be able to keep my promise." Price smiled

"_I'm glad. Hey, I gotta go for right now, gotta finish some casework, but I'll be available in a few hours to talk if you will be." _

"Yeah, I'll be available." Price smiled "I love you."

"_Love you too Ryan. I always will."_

Price smiled and ended the call, and then he placed another call "I need to send a message to the Governor in Brookdale University Hospital and Medical Center."

**Okay, the new chapter is out! I promise you guys it will be done next month! There is about three more chapters remaining of this story and believe me, the next three chapters will be out as soon as I can! And as a side note, anyone who knows me on Twitter will know the Keaton references.**


	28. Chapter 28: Ke hou Ho'omaka 'ana

Price continued to jog down the street, the hotel was coming into sight, his mail was hidden in the pocket of his hoodie, the temperature was about forty-five degrees and by the afternoon he was going to be heading back to Hawaii and spending Christmas with the woman he loved.

But before he could leave, he had to clear things about Bennett and this current case with McKnight, who had just been released from the hospital the night before. Now things were starting to get back to normal around New York.

As he entered the lobby, he lowered his hood to his hoodie, his sweatpants had a bit of water on them, and melted snow had caused massive puddles in the roads.

He walked up the stairs in a partial jog and walked down the main hall heading toward his room, he pulled the card key out of his pants pocket and slid it into the lock, the light turned from red to green and the door opened to Price's hotel room.

He sighed, tossed his mail onto the desk near his Ipad and turned it on, as it logged on and turned to the desktop, he immediately removed his hoodie and tossed it into the laundry hamper he bought, doing this was definitely a pain in the butt, going to the dry cleaner to do his laundry and pay seventy-five dollars a day for his hotel room was annoying.

As he proceeded to take his t-shirt off, his Ipad began to beep, he turned to a Skype request appearing on his computer, the only time he used this video chat was to talk with his teammates during cases.

As he logged into his account, the request came from _SurferCop031304, _Price smirked, and he knew who it was immediately. He pulled his chair up and sat down, accepting the request, the camera came to life.

"A little too obvious of a name huh Officer?" Price asked with a smile on his face

Kono's face came onto the computer screen, her hair was down with a slight curl in it, and she smiled gently at him.

"Look at you, all scruffy." Kono playfully smiled

Price rubbed his face "Oh yeah, I haven't had a chance to get myself cleaned up, things have been pretty hectic."

"I know." Kono held up a newspaper "I saw it."

Price smiled at the title _Mob terrorist taken down by local governor appointed crime force. _"So my work has reached your way?"

"You bet it did." Kono smirked "I'm impressed, figured you'd need me to save your ass all the time."

"Hey, you've seen my ass." Price winked "I don't think I need to worry about myself." He took a pause "So, what's this case?"

"Right, I told you about that." Kono leaned back in her chair "You know Chief Fryer? The one who put me undercover in Delano's group of ex-cops?"

"Yup."

"He…died. Killed by a woman named Hillary Chaver, ever heard of her?"

Price leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment "No, never did."

"She was killed by McGarrett, only problem was that she wasn't working alone, her partner is still on the run and HPD is tracking him down."

"And the two are working for whom?"

Kono rubbed her temples "I don't know. That's another part we're still trying to clear."

"And I take it Max was another victim?"

"How did you know that?"

"He's here in New York. Said something about a conference, but even I knew something else was going on."

Kono nodded "Yeah, he had to go to your neck of the woods for some recovery sessions. He'll be back here by the new year."

Price smiled and began to fiddle with his mail. This was bugging him, he was happy that Kono was talking to him again, but something just seemed to be off with the mail. He was having a bit of an odd feeling; things had been going bad the last couple of days.

"So, aside from cop work, what else have you been doing?" Kono asked

"Well let's see, I got robbed of three thousand dollars by my six months pregnant cousin, I'm just now catching up on my sleep and I dreamt I followed you through Queens."

"What was I doing in Queens?"

"You uh….delivered me a message to me, telling me I need to hurry up before I lose you. Then you climbed into a van with Delano, Ramirez, Bennett and…Adam Noshimuri."

"Really though? You're still jealous about him?"

"What can I say?" Price asked as he stopped at one letter "I'm army, I protect those I'm fighting for." He looked down and sighed "And speaking of the army."

Price tore the envelope open; it was addressed from the Army base in New York City, the same one he transferred to back in '06, as he tore it open, a series of papers were inside. He took them out and silently read them to himself.

"So? What happened?"

Price sighed "It seems I am being honorably discharged from the Army and Delta Force following this whole fiasco with the Enterprise, the Pentagon just now considered it a military mission and catching Ramirez also had its benefits."

Kono smiled "That's great, now you won't be called on deployment right?"

"Yup, it's funny; I've had some tour time I needed to complete anyway." Price smirked "Detective Price…"

"Huh?"

"Oh," Price looked at her "I was trying out my police rank on my tongue, gotta get used to it I guess."

Kono smiled "Well, now just transfer to HPD and I'll try to get you on Five-0."

Price returned it calmly, though he knew it could never happen, he wasn't their material, to him, no matter what he did, he'd always be considered the outsider "I'll think on…"

His phone rang next to him; he picked it up "Price. Yes….yes…of course, I'll be there in an hour."

Kono gave him a confused look, the first time they've gotten a chance to talk since he left and he got called back into work.

"That was the Governor, they finished looking over Bennett's will and he wants to discuss the future of the task force."

"Why?"

"Because, he was the main benefactor to the team, his finances provided everything we had, and I highly doubt the New York tax payers will want to pay for a task force that goes outside the law."

Kono nodded "I think that was the same thing with us. So…you have to leave?"

Price nodded, tears in his eyes "Yeah, I'm sorry sweetheart, but I promise, I will be there."

Kono smiled "Good, got a little surprise for you when you get home."

Price's face grew beat red as Kono rolled her chair back, she had a pair of black boots going up to her knees, black pants that framed her legs perfectly, just as Price always told her, that her legs were the part of her body that always caught his eye with a low necked red top. She gently ran her fingers through the one side of her hair and placed her right leg over her left.

Price didn't even realize for how long he had been looking at her….or how long he had been open mouthed drooling.

"Everything okay my Captain?" Kono teasingly smiled

Price slapped himself trying to snap out of it "Oh yeah, yeah, that is definitely a surprise."

Kono smiled again "You're so cute when you blush."

"I try to be." Price smiled "Your pretty cute yourself when you blush."

Kono smirked "Yeah right. You know me too well."

"What can I say Kono?" Price smiled, time to get her like how she got him in the hospital "I like my women like how I like my country, tough on the outside, but all gooey on the inside."

"Are you comparing me to the US or candy?" Kono winked at him

His head hung "Don't mock me!" He brought himself back "Anyway, I'll call you?"

"Yup, I love you."

Price smiled "You're my world Kono. I love you too."

* * *

His face was shaved and he was back to normal, grey cargoes and a black t-shirt with a dark gray collared t-shirt overtop, he walked into the Governor's building to find Mark, Robert, Paul and even surprisingly Lori sitting in the waiting area.

"You got the call too?" He asked

"Yeah, it's weird." Mark replied "Where have you been?"

"Had a chat with my girlfriend for the first time in a week." Price sat down beside Robert and Demarco "Any clues about this?"

"I think we're finished." Robert sighed "It's all in the facts; Bennett was a terrorist, now we're going to be trialed as his accomplices."

"Always gotta think the worst of it huh Thorne?"

"Enough!" Price barked at them "We'll find out when we do, until then, everyone just stop thinking about it."

The door to the back opened and Charles McKnight was rolled out to the team by Jessica, the secretary, he always was a stocky guy, being at five foot six, his right leg was in a cast, his three of his fingers on his right hand were splinted along with two on his right, he had a back brace slipped around his stomach and a neck wrap covered his neck.

"Welcome gentlemen." McKnight smiled, he carried the typical and thick New Yorker accent "I figured it would be easier for me to come out here to do the meeting out here in the lobby."

Price nodded "Sir, what's going on?"

"I'll be brief to all of you." He leaned back and removed his neck wrap "Bennett was your sole beneficiary and your leader, but the leader point was null and void." He looked at Ryan "You've done well to keep this team afloat as a leader so that's not a problem. In the last few days I have spoken with the chief of police as well as the Lieutenant Governor and we concluded that a team with the benefits you guys have and not being a part of the NYPD is not going to go over well with the tax payers."

"So this is all about your image then?" Demarco shot back "Should have figured."

"Agent Johnson please." McKnight retaliated, anger in his voice which quickly faded to the calm tone he had been using before "Now, we do have an alternative."

"Which is?" Mark asked as Lori leaned forward

"I am authorized to make you all a part of the NYPD, a branch of major crimes, you will be able to work alongside the local police, but you will report directly to me. So no more of this you don't report to anyone anymore."

Everyone nodded in approval, but Lori looked at the Governor with confusion, Price also just watched him, neither responding nor acting to speak up.

"Sir, why am I here then?"

McKnight smiled a warm smile at her "I know you're not a part of this team Agent Weston, but I would like to offer you this position as well. You and Captain Price saved my life, so I want to make you a member of our team as well."

Price leaned forward "Its Detective now Governor. I got discharged this morning from the army."

Everyone looked at him in shock, Price had always been the military guy of the team, and the guy who they thought was regular army and make a career out of it.

"Besides, I prefer being a cop rather than being an Army Captain anyway." Price smirked reassuringly

"I'm glad Price, because the new team needs a leader." McKnight pulled a black box out of his pocket "I knew about your discharge days ago, the commissioner spoke and we both agreed on this."

Price opened the box to the silver single Lieutenant bar inside, he was partially disappointed, going back to Lieutenant was something he didn't want to do for his future, but he knew it had to happen.

"I'll take it sir." Price smiled and closed the box "Guess I'll have to get my old uniform out."

"_Things that you thought were real…won't exist anymore."_

He thought about what Elias told him when he was arrested, things were changing, and what he thought was reality was slipping away; he needed to know one thing.

"Sir, I need a warrant drafted, and I don't have days to wait for a Judge to get it done."

"What for Lieutenant?"

Price looked at him "I need to dig up a casket….my fathers."

McKnight looked at him with shock as Price leaned back, his hands reaching for his dog tags….only to remember they were currently around Kono's neck.

"I was never allowed to attend the funeral, and I….I need to know it's him in there."

McKnight nodded "I'll contact the DA and have it sent to the church. Anything else?"

Everyone didn't say another word; McKnight took his leave as he went to make his call. Price didn't let his team see him leave; he stood up and stormed out of the room. The last thing he wanted his team to see was their commanding officer crying.

_Your seven years old Ryan, quit acting like a baby. _His father's words echoed in his ears

* * *

The warrant didn't take long to procure, the Governor was very persuasive when it came to the DA, the construction company had begun to dig up the ground surrounding Alex's grave. Price stood off to the side, watching, he was alone, he wished Kono could have been there, even to just provide some sort of comfort.

When it came to his father, she was always there for him, he didn't know why it made him feel so good when Kono was near when his father was brought up, he didn't talk about Danielle much, but he knew how she felt about him.

As the coffin was lifted, Price stepped over, he knew he could identify his father, all he needed to see was his father's arm, when he was in the Marines and when he became a CIA agent, he had a tattoo on his right bicep of the SOG symbol, he felt like he was going to waste a warrant if his father was in the casket.

As the door was lifted by the Minister of the church, Price began to search the body, it was decaying, and the face was already showing the skeleton like features from skin decay, as he lifted the sleeve on the man's shirt, he felt the tears begin to stream down his face.

His theory was confirmed, the tattoo on his right bicep matches the one Price was always told by his family about, the skull with a green burette with the phrase _MAC V SOG. _

He turned his head "Go on ahead, send him back down."

As he walked back to his rental car, he was done, he knew what he knew was true now, and now he had to get back to Kono and get back to Hawaii.

* * *

**5 hours later…. **

Kono pulled into the driveway of her house and sighed, the case was finally done and now maybe things could get back to normal between her and the man she loved.

Something caught her eye with the door, she quickly got out of her car and drew her gun and approached the door, and it was broken in. She quickly pulled out her phone and began to dial a number.

"This is Officer Kalakaua; I have a reported break in at my home, moving in now, and awaiting backup." She clicked her phone off and proceeded inside

Her lock was broken, but it seemed like nothing was touched, as she moved closer, she began to search each one of the rooms, moving from her living room, to the dining room, finally moving into the back rooms, the guest room was clear, but when she moved into the bedroom, it was in absolute shambles.

The sheets were torn off the bed, clothes were thrown from the drawers all over the floor and some of her picture frames were broken, she walked over and held up one in particular that was smashed aside from the picture inside.

She was eighteen when it was taken, Price was standing beside her, it was during her surfing competition before the one that caused her accident, she held the trophy in the cup of her bicep and forearm, Price's arm was wrapped around her hip and her head was on his shoulder.

"Now, he must suffer how I have suffered."

Kono turned as a teaser was hit onto her neck, her head hit the floor, blacking out quickly as the one who attacked her scooped her over his shoulder and took her away.

**One chapter left! I decided to merge somethings rather then have it finish it with 30 chapters. Stay tuned for a cliffhanger ending and be ready for everything to come full circle!**


	29. Chapter 29: Na mea apau loli

_Task Force headquarters_

_New York City_

Empty tables, empty offices, everything was changing. Price could only watch in upset as his building was being packed up, he knew this was the end. After the whole incident with his father, he knew where he had to be, he put in a transfer with the chief of police to go to Hawaii and be with Five-0, though he really needed to hold Kono in his arms again.

Mark walked into the door and barely managed to doge the movers carrying the parts of the smart table "So, this is it?"

Price nodded, his arms were folded over his chest "Yeah, this is it. They're going to move the stuff to a different location, and my plane leaves in a couple of hours."

"Did you call Kono? Let her know?"

Price shook his head "Nope, I need to pick something up before I go see her."

"Her Christmas gift?"

"Yup," his eyes looked out at the steel colored tile that was once home to his task force,

They were being moved and Price was going back to where he belonged, he didn't want to leave, but Kono was more important, the way he saw it, jobs were replaceable, it was difficult, but it could be done, but women like Kono….women like her came around once in a life time.

"Mark got something for ya." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a white envelope "Marry Christmas bro."

Mark slipped open the envelope open and smirked as a pair of tickets came out of it.

"Remember when we were eighteen? Right before I got shipped out, we went to the AC/DC concert?"

"How could I forget that night?" Mark smirked

"They're having a show in February in Oahu, figured we could go, I'd fly you out, stay as long as you want and get your mind off of Caitlyn and the divorce."

"Ryan….I don't know what to say dude."

"Just bring it in."

Both men hugged each other, Mark was his oldest friend, ever since diaper days, and he knew saying goodbye would be hard, he just didn't know it was this difficult to say goodbye to the guy he thought of as a brother.

* * *

The rest of the goodbyes came and went; Lori was already gone, heading back to the Homeland Security building to put in her resignation and to have her stuff moved out to New York so she could help out with the team.

Robert and Demarco's goodbyes went well, Kelly was not that difficult, but he did have a few ideas for her and Peter since the wedding wasn't planned yet, they were too focused on the bowling ball of a baby in his cousin's stomach.

The plane trip was easier then he thought, he just listened to music from his new surface cell phone, it had been going on two hours for a flight from JFK to Oahu, and now the plane was descending to the surface of the airport, before he got up in the air, he shot Yusuf Osman a text to bring his car back to the parking lot, the airport never liked the idea of cars sitting in the parking lot, so he told Osman to keep an eye on it in the garage while he was gone and finished things up in the big apple.

As he left his seat, a chill was sent down his spine as he shot Chin a text letting him know he was back in Hawaii and would be at Kono's in about twenty minutes. He felt this feeling once before, but the last time he had this grim feeling, he had the nightmare of Kono's death at the hands of Ramirez and Adam Noshimuri.

He quickly made his way through the airstrip and looked out; he was half expecting to see Chin or at least Kono there to welcome him home, now he felt scared. He pulled his cell phone out and called Kono.

"_Aloha this is Kono, leave message after the beep." _

Price's hand began to tremble; the sinking feeling in his gut began to return to him once again, he ran out of the airport to the parking lot and looked out for his car, finding it in the front of the parking lot….but not even any sign of Osman.

He didn't let it bother him as he quickly began to shove his suitcases into the trunk of his car, his laptop bag into the back of his car and immediately climbed into the driver's seat, he knew something was wrong, his mind was telling him that but his heart wanted him to think Kono was just doing casework.

With breakneck speeds, Price pulled out of the spot and drove out onto the main road outside the airport, the lights from the top of the building slowly dimming in the distance as his cellphone went off.

He slipped his ear piece in and accepted the call "This is Price."

The voice on the other side was frantic, fear and panic spread in his voice "_Price….Price is that you!?"_

Ryan recognized the voice immediately "Chin, what's wrong? You sound like you're having a panic attack."

"_How close are you to the harbor outside the maximum security prison?"_

Price checked his watch and tapped on the GPS on his phone "About….ten minutes, why?"

"_It's Kono…she's…" _He could hear Chin's distraught on the other line

"Chin, just tell me what happened." Price flipped the sirens on and pressed his foot on the gas

"_The case we were working on. The one that got Fryer killed, Delano was behind it, the partner team that took him and Max down were ex con's he and Fryer put away, they got out, they orchestrated this…Now Delano's out of jail….he's going to kill Kono and Malia." _

"Why? I can understand Kono because of the undercover sting against Delano's organization, but why target you and Malia?"

"_Because according to them I'm a dirty cop gone good…."_

"And Malia's your wife, I got it, where are you?"

"_Heading home to get her, I need you to go to the docks, there's a boat, take it two miles off the shore and you should find Kono." _

"You got it." Price pressed on the gas again, swerving through traffic "Hey Chin, she's going to be okay."

* * *

Chin burs through the door, worry was clear on his face as he ran inside his house, a chair was turned over, and he didn't see Malia anywhere, everything just seemed normal.

"Malia!"

He walked into the dining room and he immediately ran over, Malia was on the ground, her entire body was bloody, from her face, to her hands, her clothes and even her legs were covered from a series of gunshot wounds in the abdomen.

He immediately ran over to her side, he scooped her into his arms, his hands stained with her blood "Baby…come on….open your eyes….It's Chin….open your eyes."

Malia's eyes slowly opened, no words were spoken, she couldn't speak as she looked up at her husband; her head slowly rolled back as her eyes closed.

Chin immediately grabbed Malia's phone from the stand above them "This is Lieutenant Kelly, I need an ambulance now!"

* * *

Raul Ramirez slowly paced the ground in front of Kono, his good eye full of hatred, his white shirt had a bit of blood on it, along with his jeans, he carried a sidearm in his pants and a SPAS-12 shotgun by his hand, he was waiting the call, the call about what to do next. He couldn't believe how he got out.

All it took was a few men disguised as police, they killed the guards and released him…and him alone, they didn't tell him much, all they said was for him to retrieve Officer Kalakaua and bring her to a specific location and wait for further instructions.

His phone began to ring as he looked down at Kono, her mouth, wrists and ankles were bound by duck tape, death in her eyes as she looked up at her capitor.

"What's wrong Delano?"

"_It's time Mister Ramirez, dump her." _

Insanity spread in his voice "No! I was told I could kill her!"

Kill her? Kono's eyes went wide with panic, she had to escape, but if no one was coming now….no one would. Did anyone miss her? Did Price? Would her Dark Knight save her like he did before?

"_There's been a change of plans, I said dump her. Right now." _

Ramirez growled in anger and threw the phone into the water "He said dump you…" he drew his side arm "Said nothing about injuring you first. Now, he will suffer as I have suffered!

He drew his pistol and aimed it at Kono's chest and pressed the trigger.

* * *

"Ramirez? Ramirez pick up the damn line."

Delano sighed and ended the call, this was all too ridiculous, working with this mad dog and former intelligence officer Raul Ramirez.

As he walked to the driver's seat of his truck, he looked at the security footage of Kono and Malia, laughing, he didn't even hear the gun's safety being removed.

He turned and immediately climbed into the car and drove off as the bullets slammed into the paint of his van.

* * *

Kono didn't hear the bullet, all she felt was a tug on her chest as she fell into the water, she struggled, that was all she could do.

She wasn't eighteen and be able to swim out of this without any problems at all, she wasn't that strong anymore.

Where were they? Why hadn't Chin or the other guys find her yet? Would Ryan even miss her? Would he even know what happened? She failed to tell him what happened with Ramirez breaking out of prison on purpose, to protect him from the horror of the last year, the last year of paradise for her.

The dog tags, Ryan's dog tags slowly began to rise, they were staring at her, almost like he was right there, the blood was oozing from the wound, the front of her white top was stained as her eyes slowly began to close, she had to give up. This wasn't the goodbye she wanted to give.

* * *

**Well, thats a wrap! Redemption has been completed after a long year of work and I couldn't do it without all of my readers, you guys made this happen, and thanks to you all, the story almost hit 7,500 readers!**

**I do want to thank Ircam aka Leni, francis2, war sage, Detective XO, kyzen06 and all of my readers on twitter especially for all of your support with helping me get through these last few chapters.**

**This was a difficult ending to think of, but I think to think of it as a spin off to S2 if Ramirez and Price were there. Anyway, stay tuned, I won't leave you guys in the dark for too long. By the middle of May, the sequel should be started and stay tuned for another one shot coming out soon thanks to 3.21.**

**Aloha everyone and thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
